


𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜

by pikachewtobacco



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco
Summary: Katip Au; Yerim Lustre is the daughter of the famous Activist Irene Reymundo-Lustre and the richest business tycoon in the Philippine Wendy Lustre. One school activity required her to tell the story of how her two mothers' different worlds collided.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. why do you have to rain on my parade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene wants to change the justice system of the country and Wendy's not fond of Irene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with twitter user: @byulalo

[Yerim Lustre](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTLalCT64KCcwFs5T9FeK2ZWPFxYGJlec_lJMB4ux32JTu8HIKD&usqp=CAU) is the most popular kid in school. Yup, everyone knows her, or more accurately, everyone wants to be her. 

Why, you might ask? 

Well, if you have [Irene Reymundo-Lustre](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2F9KjEA6dH-RViKHm8USqmgWpDBsaaWjys_8fIWrDwf3hkWhQl8cm6Z_UdmptbR_dWmUHxp2ohlu7AL13rQZZ0fAcmDGBhqGlw=w960-nu-rj-l80-e365) and [Wendy Lustre](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTT7KE_8wctTHrgiKZTmHKww2owhyj1YUxToClMila4u6aZxeWF&usqp=CAU) as your parents, then consider yourself as the luckiest person on Earth. Little Yerim knows that fact all too well, and often brags about it-- after all, having influential parents will ensure a life full of privilege that one could only hope for, like people befriending her and suitors lining up in hopes that she spares them even just a one second glance. Even most of the faculty and the dean of her school understand what the hype about Yerim Lustre is all about. 

She is the heir of all the Lustre's companies, after all.

However, not everyone knows the full story of how Yerim's two mothers met each other and became a part of the Top 200 Billionaires in the Forbes' List, or is it only her Filipino professor? Their last requirement for this subject is simple: perform a storytelling about the one thing that changed your life forever. Most of her classmates shared their stories as mundane as they can get (probably just for the sake of passing the subject)-- someone even told a story about a scar from their body and how it changed their perspective on how the world works. Getting a scar from punching someone and having your ass kicked in return is pretty karmic, it’s not something to boast about, much less share to the class in the form of storytelling. It’s kind of a shallow event to be a turning point of someone's life if you ask Yerim but her story is too out there, so who is she to judge? 

"Yerim Lustre, you're up next," said her Filipino teacher, Ms. Ika.

She stood up, went to the front and center of the room and held up her paper just enough to see the words without covering her face fully, and eyed each and every single person in her class as if saying ‘ _I'm about to tell the story of how my life changed, unlike you, peasants, who don’t know what the words “life-changing” even mean’._

"It all started when my mom met my mama and they fell in love, and they had me. Hi, I'm Yerim Lustre, and my life? It's kinda crazy...rich."

* * *

Years ago...

"ANG TAO! ANG BAYAN! NGAYON AY LUMALABAN!" 

"Irene! Ito ba talaga ang buhay na gusto mo? Di porket UP student ka ay dapat maging aktibista ka na! Alam mo ba nangyayari sa mga parte ng ganyang organisasyon? Dinadakip ng mga pulis at tinatawag na terorista kaya parang awa mo na, wag mo na ko bigyan ng sakit ng ulo.”

Nasa kalagitnaan ng protesta si Irene nang tumawag ang kaniyang butihing ina para kamustahin siya. Ang kaso lang, ay sermon ang inabot ng dalaga pagkatapos mapagtanto ng nanay niya na siya ay sumama na naman sa protesta sa may Quezon hall. 

Tumawa lang si Irene sa mga sinasabi ng kanyang ina at umiling.

“Para po ito sa bayan, Nay.”

“Puro ka para sa bayan, mararanasan mo ba yung hayahay na buhay ng bayan kung ikaw naman mapagtripan ng mga pulis dyan?! Umuwi ka na sa dorm mo, ngayon na!” Halos pumutok na ang ugat sa ulo ng nanay ni Irene sa pagsigaw nito.

Hindi na bago ang ganitong eksena sa buhay ni Irene, simula pa lamang noong 1st year niya sa kolehiyo ay na-develop na ang kaniyang interes sa pakikibaka. Bukod sa pagiging _Comm Arts_ student ay isa rin siyang miyembro ng Anakbayan, kung saan nabuksan ang kaniyang mata sa mga karumaldumal na nangyayari sa paligid niya. Pinilit niyang itago sa mga magulang niya ito dahil sigurado siyang hindi ikatutuwa ng nanay niya na sumasali siya sa mga ganitong organisasyon, at lalo na ang tatay niyang walang ginawa kung hindi punahin ang bawat galaw niya. Di rin siya makaliligtas sa mga salitang lalabas sa tito at tita niyang avid supporters ng Presidente. Pamilya niya kasi yung typical Filipino family━ hihilahin ka pababa at iinsultuhin ka pero ipagsisigawan sa buong barangay yung achievements mo kahit wala naman silang inambag bukod sa paninira ng pagkatao mo. 

_Ambag nga ba yon?_ Isip niya sa sarili.

“WAG MASHOKOT! MAKI-BEKI!” Saglit na na-distract si Irene sa pag-iisip nang marinig ang sigaw ng kaniyang katabi.

Pero kahit ano pa mang sabihin ng nanay ni Irene sa kaniya, ay hinding-hindi siya aalis sa Anakbayan dahil gusto niyang makatulong sa mga taong tinatanggalan ng boses ng gobyerno at pinapatahimik gamit ang kanilang kapangyarihan. Naniniwala si Irene sa kasabihang _“pag namulat ka na sa katotohanan, kasalanan na ang pumikit”_ at ayun ang nagiging inspirasyon niya upang bumangon at mag-aral nang mabuti. Masiyado mang mataas ang pangarap niya, ang baguhin kung ano ang nakasanayan sa Pilipinas, ngunit malaki rin ang kaniyang tiwala sa sarili at sa mga kapwa mamamayang Pilipino, kaya kakayanin niya ang lahat matupad lamang ang pangarap niya.

“Para maglahad ng kanyang saloobin, i-welcome natin si lek Irene Reymundo.” Pagka tawag sa kaniyang pangalan, lahat ng dumalo sa rally ay nagsipalakpakan. Pumwesto siya sa gitna ng makeshift platform nila at kinuha ang mic sa MC.

“Magandang hapon mga pag-asa at iskolar ng bayan!” Simula niya sa kaniyang speech.

* * *

On the other side of the rally stood a Thomasian named [ Kang Seulgi](https://twitter.com/StanSomiNation/status/1270027958594334720?s=20) . She wasn't supposed to be here, or else she'll be disowned faster than a blink of an eye. Her university has a strict policy on joining rallies and National Mass Democratic Organizations like Anakbayan, something about protecting the image of the school and seeing the protesters as rebels against the government is not a great image to a catholic school as famous as UST. Despite this, she decided to skip her afternoon classes and join her friend to this mass protest, just for experience. Admittedly, she doesn't have a lot of knowledge on rallies and mass gatherings or the government itself, plus she only joined her friend in hopes of finding hot girls and asking them out. Her type's an Iska who can fight for the country while dominating her life. 

"Seul, dun tayo, may nagsasalita eh," the call of her friend pulled her out of her thoughts. With no other choice, Seulgi followed her like a lost puppy.

A really cute lost puppy.

As they were nearing the platform, she lifted her head up and saw a very beautiful girl delivering a speech on the stage. 

_Gago. She looks like a million bucks wearing that plain white shirt and blue washed up jeans, an old converse, with her bespectacled face of round glasses._

_I think I just found my girl._ She thought to herself.

Seulgi might've found the ride from España to Diliman inconvenient. The van that they rode had a broken air condition, in addition to the times that she dropped her metal water bottle, making it hit the floor with a loud noise, which irritated her. However, seeing the speaker from Anakbayan made everything worth it. She hates bragging but she never had any girl turn down her advances; they always flirt back and bite into the trap that she set up for them. It's part of her charm and it's innate so she can't really do anything but take advantage of it. 

"Ssob 'gang anong oras ba to? May after party ba?" Seulgi asked her friend who was busy chatting up with her "lek".

"Bored ka na ba? Walang after party to tanga, halatang inom na inom ka ah," her friend answered, teasing Seulgi.

_No after parties? How can I talk to her then? Find a way, Seul, wag mo hayaang makawala si Ate Chix._

After some time, the crowd dispersed and left one by one after wrapping up the program. Seulgi's still busy trying to find a way to the pretty girl, but everytime she comes up with a plan, she immediately dismisses it since it makes her look like a stalker. 

Kang Seulgi is a lot of things but quitter and a coward are not part of those. If she spots the girl then she'll make her move without thinking twice. She'll ask for her name and number while throwing a few pick up lines here and there to seal the deal. Coming from a catholic school, it is pretty ironic that Seulgi's not a very religious girl and except for a few times in her life where she prays, either to pass her exams, or to get something from someone. This event is no exception; she prayed and prayed that someone up there grants her wish of bumping into the white tee girl so she can make her move.

Pretty sure Seulgi forgot that she's in a public place and her praying position is a bit...awkward? She looked like she's suffering from dysmenorrhea or diarrhea (although a combination of both can be a choice too).

"Miss, ayos ka lang ba?"

Seulgi doesn't know how to react-- _sinagot ni Lord yung prayers niya_ ! She made a mental note to thank Jesus later for this. 

"Gusto mo bang magpadala sa infirmary?" Seulgi shook her head and stood up rather quickly that her eyesight blackens for a few seconds. 

_Fucking iron deficiency._

"Ah hindi na po, ayos lang po ko. Ikaw ba?" She felt embarrassed, this is not how her move was supposed to go and she never embarrasses herself in front of pretty girls, so what makes this white tee girl an exception?

* * *

"Okay lang naman lek, mukha ka kasing constipated tapos wala ka atang kasama. Sure ka ayos ka lang ah?"

Pagkarinig na pagkarinig ni Seulgi ng sinabi ni ate girl, bigla siyang namula. _Tangina mukha pala kong constipated, Lord magpapasalamat pa ba ko? Napahiya na ko eh_ .

Tumawa si Seulgi na para bang nahihiya. “Nagdadasal lang, thomasian things. Galing mo sa speech mo kanina, first time ko makinig sa isang speaker." 

Buong buhay ni Irene, never naman siyang nagkaila na marami siyang manliligaw. Sa Batangas palang, mahaba na ang pila ng mga lalaking gustong mapasagot siya, tipong magdadala pa sila ng kung anu-ano para papasukin sa bahay at i-entertain ng kaniyang pamilya ngunit ni-isa sa mga manliligaw niya ay hindi makuha ang atensyon niya. Hindi kasi ka-level ni Irene ang intellectual capacity nila kaya most of the time, nadidisappoint lang siya sa mga nakakausap niyang lalaki. Bilang isang miyembro na rin ng isang organisasyon na pinaglalaban ang karapatan ng lahat, hindi rin naman siya nagugulat sa mga babae na may kasintahang babae o lalaki na may jowang lalaki. Lagi rin naman siyang chinachat ng mga babaeng parte ng LGBTQ+ at inaaya siya makipag-date pero kahit ganoon, alam ni Irene na hindi siya interesado, pati na rin sa babaeng nasa harapan niya ngayon. 

"Salamat, first time mo bang umattend ng mass organization?" Tanong ni Irene

"Oo, dinamayan ko lang yung tropa ko kasi nagpapasama," Seulgi answered. "May gagawin ka pa ba? Baka ano, pwede kitang maaya mag Jollibee? Nakakapagod din kasi magsalita eh. My treat." 

"May gagawin pa ko pagkatapos nito eh pero kung gusto mo, may mass orye kami sa Thursday dito lang din naman. 3pm kung interesado ka." 

Without thinking twice, Seulgi agreed. She watched as white tee girl walked away from her after giving her a small smile and mentally face palmed herself for not asking her name. 

_I guess sa pagpunta ko nalang sa mass orye ko malalaman yung pangalan niya._

Kang Seulgi never backs down from a challenge, and that girl is a challenge that she would like to conquer.

* * *

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Wends, free ka ba mamaya? 3pm?_

_Nasa may Diliman ako papasama lang sana sayo, nakakahiya mag isa eh_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Bro 3pm?_

_I’m not sure man, I have PE ata that time if my prof makes pasok the last subject_

_He’s pretty tamad when it comes to our block_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Di na siguro ko masasanay sa kaconyohan mo pota_

_Wala ba kayong traditional dinner kasama si Tito and Tita?_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Not that I know of pare_

_Why ba? What's with Diliman?_

_New chix mo ba yan?_

_You're such a fuccboi bro_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Gago pre pag nakita mo to, sure ako mattypan mo rin_

_Sobrang chix bro, nakita ko siya nung Saturday_

_It's been 5 days, I'm deprived na rin_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_I asked my classmates bro, we don't have P.E_

_I'll pick you up sa UST or you'll go here nalang?_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Sundo syempre_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Alright, I'll see you later man_

A fact about Seulgi and Wendy is that they've been inseparable since grade school. Seulgi's dad used to work for Wendy's dad before he started his own company and became an independent businessman, and of course, he credited Wendy's dad for teaching him the knots and bolts of the business industry. The two families are so close that every other year, they spend the holidays together. Seulgi and Wendy even have an inside joke that their parents will set them up with each other to keep their empires between the two powerful families only but it is nearly impossible. Wendy's family is not that accepting of the LGBTQ+ community, especially Wendy's dad, which surprised Seulgi when Wendy was so accepting the day she came out to her. She even made a joke that in an alternate universe, they would be dating and not living such a prominent life. 

Seulgi's lucky enough to have lenient parents who didn’t force her to take a business related course and to pursue what she really wants, unlike other people who have businessmen as parents that often dictate their child’s life, including the program that their children would take in college. 

As Wendy's bestfriend and ride or die, Seulgi knows how much Wendy hates her status in life no matter how wealthy she is. It's understandable because her bestfriend’s every move is scrutinized by the public eye and everything she shows must be nothing but perfection. Her ideals and goals must be connected to her family's business, that’s why despite being passionate about singing, Wendy chose to follow her father's footsteps and take on his position as CEO once he retires. Seulgi even advised Wendy to stand up to her father and tell him that what she wants is to be a known singer and not a businesswoman, but Wendy's not as brave as Seulgi put her out to be-- she's a coward and she’s afraid that she might stay like that forever.

At exactly 2:30 pm, Seulgi saw a black Mercedez-Benz E-class sedan pulling up outside of the P. Noval gate. Everyone around her can't tear their eyes away from the shiny vehicle but she only rolled her eyes since this is an everyday thing for Wendy. Seulgi owns a lot of cars but can never outnumber Wendy's (the latter’s personal garage could pass as either an auto show event or a luxurious car shop).

"Pa show off ka masyado sa mga taga España, sana yung Honda civic na lang dinala mo," Seulgi said as she climbed inside Wendy's car.

"I scrapped my civic already, not really worth my money," Wendy deadpanned.

"Gago, you just bought that last year tapos tinapon mo agad? Kakaiba ka talaga, Lustre."

Wendy only shook her head and then gave her go signal to the driver that they can start driving now. Seulgi's used to Wendy's quietness by now; her bestfriend's really not much of a talker. She got that trait from her father, intimidating and a man of a few words just like how Wendy is. Save for some occasions wherein Wendy is the most talkative, like when she's telling a story about going inside a karaoke and singing her heart out and then her voice cracked because her throat was tired from the belting of high notes, or when she adopted Cooper, a brown silky terrier. She has her moments, but most of the time she'd rather be left alone than go out and associate herself with the high class pretentious people who kiss Wendy's dad's ass in hopes of getting a promotion or getting that partnership with their respective companies. It's too much energy even for Seulgi to fake a smile and entertain the guests in their annual ball or other rich people parties, honestly she can't even keep track of the number of parties that the two families throw every year. It must be around 7-12 parties in a year, company parties are not included.

"So this thing in Diliman, what's it about?" Wendy asked the half asleep Seulgi beside her.

"Honestly, di ko rin alam, napa-oo nalang ako bigla kasi inaya niya ko eh." 

Wendy scoffed, loud enough for the other girl to hear. Seulgi knew right there and then that her bestfriend thinks she's the most ridiculous person to walk the earth. She avoided her gaze from meeting the smaller girl’s speculative eyes.

"Seriously? Seul, what if this is a meeting for NPA recruitments pala. I can't have the public seeing me in things like this." 

"Pare alam ko yon, safe to promise. Tsaka dala mo naman yung magical cap mo diba? Safe ka dyan, mag casual wear ka nalang. Palitan mo na yang long sleeves mo, para kang Senador eh." Seulgi tried to crack a joke to make the atmosphere lighter, keyword: tried, and it failed.

"Full of jokes pa rin Kang? If my dad finds out about this, I'm dragging you to the grave with me." 

"Til death do us part then, we're in this bestfriend shit for life pre. Di mo na ko matatakasan." 

Before they knew it, they're inside the UP campus and on their way to Quezon hall where the said orye will take place. Wendy feels a little off, simply because her father always expressed his repugnance with the university. According to him, this university breeds rebels and NPA members and it's not doing any good to the country. Since he is one of the biggest contributor to the country's economy and a big supporter of the government, he's always against people who are trying to call out the government for their lack of response to other important issues. Still, Wendy remains neutral in terms of politics, she reminded herself that her life is okay and she does not need more problems than what she has now. 

"Bro, isuot mo na yung _disguise_ mo tas araters na." Seulgi snapped out Wendy from her thoughts.

"Araters? What does that mean?" Wendy raised one of her brow.

"Ay sobrang rich kid mo naman, araters meaning non _tara_ na binaliktad tas pinacool." Seulgi explained.

"You use that word for real? You should've enrolled with me sa Ateneo instead, we don't use weird words like that." Wendy bragged.

"Baka nakakalimutan mong ginamit mo yung _carps_ sakin nung inaya mo ko mag Starbucks,” Seulgi reminded Wendy with a scoff. It was only a one-time thing, but it will still help Seulgi in raising her point, which is that Wendy is not above using such “weird” slangs. “Ano, huli ka." Wendy just rolled her eyes at Seulgi’s remark.

After teasing each other for a good minute, they finally reached the small group of people sitting in a circle. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business except for the mestiza girl who's setting up her laptop and making small talks with the newcomers. Wendy can feel Seulgi radiating happiness beside her and she wasn't wrong when she glanced at the girl beside her. 

_Man, my bestfriend's willing to go through this boring orientation just to ask a girl out?_

"That's [ her](https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2017/03/red-velvet-irene-6.jpg) bro," Seulgi pointed her finger towards the girl in front, the one who could win an award for Ms. Congeniality in a pageant for being so friendly with strangers.

Whatever happens in this orientation, Wendy must keep herself in check. She should keep a low profile and be invisible to others or else she'll suffer major consequences from her Father. She'd rather die than bring shame to her family name. 

She took out her phone and scrolled through various social media applications but there was nothing interesting given that it's 3pm and every student is either busy or taking a nap, just like what she should be doing instead of agreeing to accompany her pain-in-the-ass best friend. She forgot to mention how fucking hot the weather is right now and they're outside, under the blazing heat. 

_Don't they have any air conditioned rooms for this orientation? Is UP really that poor?_

"Good afternoon guys, kumpleto na ba tayo?" The unnamed girl asked the small crowd.

Everyone participated in the brief question and answer portion led by the host, everyone except Wendy who's busying herself by insulting the university introspectively. There are some cars passing by, but not the cars that she's used to driving (because apparently, if you're a Lustre, you won't drive a fucking beat up Toyota Corolla that's years older than your Grandma). 

The orientation went by smoothly, partly because the host who introduced herself as Irene was a great speaker. Wendy may not show it on the outside but she was listening attentively to what Irene's talking about-- well, probably not everything cause she's still complaining in her mind about the weather and the lack of breeze she's getting from sitting under the sun. She did pick up a few information like Anakbayan is a mass organization and they collaborate with other NDMO's to hold mass gatherings and fight for what is right. Wendy thought it was ridiculous because every Filipino has their rights, so what more could these protesters want? A position in the government? Attention from the media? 

_Maybe the N in NDMOs stands for Narcissism._ She chuckled at the thought. _They may get the attention they’re desperately seeking for, but a position in the government? That seems unlikely if all they do is protest and cut classes instead of attending them._

Everything was going as planned; she was being lowkey and she wasn’t causing any scene. That was until Irene mentioned Wendy's family name. She snapped her eyes to look at the laptop screen and saw how her family was labeled as ‘Ang mga oportunistang kapitalista na dapat pabagsakin’. She felt her blood boil at the thought of this speaker.

_This is defamation of character, right?! She's spitting lies and she's getting away with it. Fuck, should I step in? Can she shut up about my family, oh God._

Wendy clenched her jaw. Her thoughts are all over the place. She can hear Seulgi muttering some words to her, but she can’t seem to comprehend what her bestfriend was saying to her. She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"The Lustres, kilala niyo naman siguro sila diba? Mga bloodsucking leeches na yumaman dahil sa pag eexploit ng employees nila tapos hindi pa fair yung sweldo ng mga manggagawa nila. Sila ang definition ng oportunista, kumbaga pag may nakita silang opportunity na magpakita ng fake kindness ay itatake nila yun para makuha kung ano yung pakay nila which is the land na tinitirhan ng mga tao lalo na yung mga mahihirap." 

Wendy had enough. She can feel her heartbeat as she raises a hand to call the speaker’s attention.

"Excuse me," Wendy started. "How can you call them evil if what they're doing is helping the economy of the Philippines? I mean, it's a well-known fact that they're the biggest contributor right now in the Philippine economy so can you enlighten me on how they can be ‘oportunista’ as you'd like to call it." 

Seulgi looked at her with wide eyes; she knows that Wendy never speaks in a condescending way towards the people she just met. She's usually calm and composed, never letting her emotions get the best of her so this is a first for Seulgi. She's torn between pulling Wendy down or just letting the confrontation unfold before her eyes. Of course, Seulgi being Seulgi, chose the latter option. 

"Bakit parang galit ka lek? Pero sige to answer your question, the reason why I think they're evil is because they turn lands into subdivisions; imbis na makatulong pa sa mga magsasaka na gamitin yung mga lupa para sa hanapbuhay nila, eh nawala pa dahil sa mga land grabbers na Lustre na yan. Tapos may issue sila dati diba? Contractual lang yung mga employees nila, isipin mo wala silang awa. Ang hirap kaya gumising araw-araw tapos itatanong mo sa sarili mo kung may trabaho ka pa bang mapapasukan at ganun itrato ng mga Lustre ang empleyado nila. Did I answer your question?" Irene finished with a bitchy look on her face; hindi kasi siya sanay na sinusungitan siya for no reason.

"You did, but you did not state the facts. The reason why some employees are contractual is because they're still on probation. It wasn't even true when the media said that the majority of the employees are contractual, from what I know only 6% of their employees are on contractualization and on the process of being regularized. For the land grabbing thing, how sure can you be that the land is ideal for farming? Is the soil fat enough for the plant to grow? Don't you think the Lustres researched and inspected the land first before buying it? They are not as heartless as you think, Ms. Speaker." 

Wendy composed herself after airing her sentiments about the current situation of their business. She is aware of how the media is portraying her family and their empire. They were even named as ‘Land-grabbing Lustres’ by netizens. She was never really bothered about the names, or how they were portrayed as an evil corporation which threatens the lives of millions of Filipinos. No; she simply does not care about the opinions of other people about her and her family. She knows what’s happening behind closed doors, and they do not.

_But why am I getting riled up when the accusations came from the mouth of this woman?_

* * *

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene bago sagutin ang tanong, "There are documents that can prove na hindi lang 6% ang contractual sa Lustre companies, in fact more than 25% nga yung nakasulat dun, ah. At kahit pa ipilit mo na 6% lang ang contractual, does that make it okay? Na may contractual pa rin? Kung on the process of being regularized na nga, bakit ang bagal? Malakas kapit nila sa DOLE ‘di ba, I'm sure mapapabilis ang proseso ng pagreregularize kung sila naman mag rerequest. Alam mo, you just proved to me na pag mayaman, out of touch sa reality.” Huminto saglit si Irene upang ikalma ang sarili.

“Kaibigan mo ba yung anak ng Lustre kaya ganyan mo sila ipagtanggol? Sana buksan mo rin mata mo lek, kasi hindi lang naman sarili nating interes dapat nating ipaglaban-- maraming naaapi at nahihirapan dahil sa mga kapitalistang walang ginawa kung hindi pahirapan ang mga nagtatrabaho para sa kanila.” Kaniyang pagpatuloy sa saglit na naudlot na sagot.

Nagtitigan ang dalawa na para bang sila lamang ang nasa lugar. May narinig na tumikhim si Irene nang makalipas ang limang segundong katahimikan. Napagpasiyahan niyang huminto na muna sa ngayon.

“If you don’t have any more questions, you may all be dismissed. Salamat sa pakikinig." Naghintay saglit si Irene ng karagdagang mga tanong, ngunit nang wala nang umimik ay nagpaalam na lamang siyang tuluyan. Unti-unting umalis ang mga tao, maliban sa iilang miyembro.

Tumalikod na siya para ayusin ang mga ginamit para sa munting orye at ED na naganap. Inaalala ni Irene kung paano i-clench ng babae ang kaniyang kamao kanina. Halata sa reaksyon nito na na-offend siya sa sinabi ni Irene ngunit yoon naman talaga ang totoo. Malaking pahirap sa mga Pilipino ang pamilyang Lustre kaya bakit niya pa ititikom ang bibig niya? Kung itong isang Atenista (base sa suot niyang shirt) na ito ay bulag sa katotohanan, paano pa kaya ang milyun-milyong Pilipino na niloloko at pinapa-ikot ng mga taong makapangyarihan. 

Naramdaman ni Irene na may taong papalapit sa kaniya ngunit hindi na niya kailangan tumalikod para malaman kung sino ito. Obvious naman na yung Atenista lang naman ang may pakay sa kaniya.

Nakaramdam siya ng tapik sa kaniyang likod. Natural ay nilingon niya ito. Tama siya, ito nga yung Atenistang nakipag-debate sa kaniya.

_Pero bakit parang pamilyar to?_ Kumunot ang noo ni Irene, tila inaalala kung sino ang tao sa harap niya nang makita ang mukha nito sa ilalim ng suot niyang blue cap.

* * *

Wendy didn’t bother rebutting the woman’s ‘facts’. Instead, she decided to wait until the event was over. Maybe in private, she can confront the woman, just to clear the air. She might even apologize, because even she herself was surprised by her ‘sudden’ ‘outburst’ earlier. She might not care about other people’s opinions on her life, but she still considers herself as a decent person. However, that apology will have to wait until the woman before her decides to snap out of her thoughts. Wendy can literally see the lines on Irene’s forehead, as if the woman is solving a very complicated math problem.

A few seconds passed, and Wendy almost laughed at the face of the woman before her. How can she not, when the latter’s eyes grew as wide as the Great Wall of China. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating when she said that; but the scene was comical, and that, she is sure of.

Some realization dawned on the girl before her, and something hit her too.

_Fuck, she might have recognized me already._

Panic settled into the pit of her stomach. Without thinking any further, Wendy lowered her head to avoid meeting the girl’s gaze. She was about to turn around to leave when she heard Irene scream.

“Wendy Lustre?!” 

_Fuck me. My dad's going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment on what I should improve on in terms of writing :))
> 
> Should I do a hashtag for this so you guys can react there? Well, if you wanna use it then it’s #RVTheLustres


	2. this life is what I live for so I'm going in like fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi's determined to pursue Irene. Irene's still disgusted with the Lustres.
> 
> And Wendy wants to go through life without the pressure on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, enjoy this chapter! :)) 
> 
> So, if you want to react on this then use #RVTheLustres on twitter :)) Only if you want to though!

"Wendy Lustre?!" 

Hindi na napigilan ni Irene ang pagsigaw nang matantong ang taong nasa harap niya ay walang iba kung hindi ang heir sa yaman ng mga Lustre. Sa puntong iyon ay hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat maramdaman niya; galit ba? Kahihiyan? Kilig?

_Teka, bakit kilig?_

She shook her head at the thought. Magsasalita na kaagad siya nang may sumigaw naman sa likod niya na tuluyan niyang ikinagulat. 

"Asan?! Where?! Wendy Lustre?!"

Agad siya napatingin sa likod para makita ang pinanggalingan ng sigaw.

_Teka, pamilyar siya ah._

* * *

_Ay pota, sinabi ko nang keep a low profile eh._

Seulgi quickly devised a plan to save her bestfriend. Wendy is smart, she knows that. But sometimes the smaller girl just doesn't know when to quit.

_Hay, she'll probably end up getting discovered. Nalingat lang ako saglit para-- erm-- magcheck out ng… scenery, nakaalis na agad ang gaga._

She stood behind Irene in order to catch the girl's attention, at the same time giving a window for Wendy to quickly make her escape. She then yelled, which startled Irene.

"Wendy Lustre? Where is she?" Seulgi continued her act when she caught the girl's attention.

"Eto siya oh--" Irene turned around just to find an empty space where "Wendy Lustre" stood.

"Huh, san nagpunta yon?" Seulgi saw Irene's face contorted into confusion. Despite the change of mood, she still found the girl beautiful. 

_Anyway, back to the plan. Pero siyempre may kasamang landi hehe._

"You might be mistaken din siguro? That's why when I heard you shouting her name, I quickly approached you. Last time I checked, she was in Canada, right?" Seulgi reasoned. 

It's actually quite easy to sell a lie, especially if it has its basis from the truth. It's a well-known fact that the Lustres have been doing business overseas lately. And of course, it goes without saying that Wendy was forced to manage the subsidiary there, under supervision of a senior board member. Seulgi knows that Wendy will be leaving for Canada tomorrow, and will go back here in the Philippines after 5 days. 

"Paano mo naman nalaman na wala siya? Kaibigan mo ba siya?" Irene asked, confusion evident in her eyes. 

Without thinking, Seulgi replied with the dumbest excuse ever.

"She's my ex."

In the distance, the notorious Wendy Lustre facepalmed at her best friend's answer.

* * *

"Bitch! You could've said na you saw sa social media! Or sa news!"

They're now back in the car. The teasing from before turned into bickering, all thanks to Seulgi's dumb move.

"You were doing fine na! Were you not thinking?! What if she outs me? Us? You heard what she said back there! We're the enemies, and she and her cronies will do EVERYTHING to see us crumble like shit!"

Wendy might sound like she's mad, but she isn't. Well, not 100% mad. It's a mixture of anxiety, anger, and guilt. Anxiety, because she doesn't know what will happen in the future. She hates not being in control of things. She doesn't know what the Iska girl will do with that information. Anger, not entirely at her bestfriend, but also with herself. How can she slip up? Why did that girl's opinion of their family riled her up?

_'Maybe it's different when you hear the accusations in person',_ Wendy rationalized.

And guilt.

The guilt is the cherry on top of this disastrous situation she's in. It's all coming back to her. The internalized homophobia she experienced when she was still far from coming into terms with her sexuality. The guilt of loving someone of the same sex. The guilt of looking at a woman for a second longer than what is socially acceptable. 

_Of course, the guilt of bringing shame to the family name._

Her whole life, all she heard from her parents are _“always be the best”_ and _“A Lustre can’t afford to make a mistake, we should be perfect from head to toe”_

She never thought that having a surname would be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Should she be crucified for wanting to be a normal teenager and commit mistakes here and there?

A couple of seconds passed when she heard Seulgi speak.

"I'm sorry, Wannie..." Seulgi said, regret noticeable in her tone.

Seulgi only uses that nickname of hers when she needs something from Wendy, or if she's truly sorry for something she's done. Wendy looked at her and saw that it's for the latter. Maybe that eased her anger a bit, but the anxiety and guilt was still there. 

Wendy softly sighed. This prompted Seulgi to continue speaking.

"Yeah, I know na di ako nag-isip. I'm sorry for that. Pero alam kong di ka niya ia-out." 

Wendy immediately raised an eyebrow at Seulgi's last remark. Without missing a beat, Seulgi continued her explanation. 

"I know because she's socially aware, okay? Sige, medyo wala rin akong alam sa mga stuff about politics and shit, pero any decent person na "woke"? They don't do shit like outing people, man." 

_If there's a god out there, please help me._

"Seul, are you EVEN listening to what I've said kanina? They'll do anything just to bring our family down! Even at the expense of outing someone! Oh gods, I can already see the headlines tomorrow: Wendy Lustre, gay and disowned! Click the link for more info, but of course they'll play an ad first before letting me read the article because that's how things wor--"

Seulgi gently squeezed Wendy's shoulder.

"Bro, you're rambling," Seulgi stared at her. "You're overthinking. And okay, that's… understandable considering your point of view. Pero you trust me, right?"

Wendy fixed her gaze at Seulgi. She isn't sure how to respond.

" ** _Seungwan_ **, you trust me, right?" 

Wendy nodded, unable to form any verbal response. If her nickname Wannie meant affection, then the opposite goes for her other name. Seungwan, when coming from Seulgi's mouth, meant serious business. The times that she heard that being spoken out loud by her bestfriend are so few that it can be counted on one hand.

"Good. Now, I have a plan." 

"And that is?"

"I kinda… joinedtheorg, eh"

Wendy didn't catch what Seulgi said. 

"What? You joined an orgy? What does that have to do with a plan? And why am I not even surprised," Wendy rolled her eyes at the thought. 

"Ay gago naman. Hindi, yuck! Tangina naman Wends, why would I join an orgy? I've read horror stories about group sex so no thank you." Seulgi scoffed.

"Eh ano nga? What were you saying? Just spit it out!"

"I said, I joined the org," Seulgi deadpanned. 

It's now Wendy's turn of having eyes as wide as the Great Wall of China. Seulgi stifled her laughter at the site of her bestfriend's disbelief. 

"You what?!" Wendy always try to control her emotions. However, it seems like everything, and everyone, is testing her capability of being in control today.

"Please, magchill ka nga muna. Not really a member pa, I'm just… interested. The way she said those things kanina, it kinda stirred something in me."

"Oh please, you weren't even paying attention! I saw your eyes checking all the girls out within the vicinity." 

"Bitch, have you heard of multi-tasking? I can pay attention to two girls at a time; isa sa speaker, tapos yung isa naman sa kung sino dumadaan," Seulgi retorted.

"Okay, fine. So, what? What will you gain from that? Oh, don't bother answering, I know na you only wanna get close to that speaker girl." 

"Ay, kasasabi lang na it kinda stirred something in me. Bonus na lang yung may babae. Anyway, I have a plan. They have this online community, right? She said na naalala niya ko from before, and she invited me to the online group. Her reason was that if I'm interested in coming back, then I might as well join."

"Oof, another victim of Kang Seulgi. A classic," Wendy chuckled. 

Seulgi ignored her bestfriend's teasing. "So, because of that, I now have her discord username."

Wendy urged Seulgi to continue by nodding her head.

"So, I'll try to bond with her through our mutual hatred of you and your family. Perks ng pagiging ex, right?" Seulgi flashed a nervous smile.

Wendy could only open her mouth in disbelief. 

_My gods, why have you forsaken me._

* * *

It’s pretty amazing how much patience she has for her dumbass of a best friend. I mean, she doesn’t really have any choice other than to keep Seulgi in her life because she’s the only one who knows her from inside and out. 

“Okay, my stop’s here. Thanks sa hatid bro,” they fist-bumped then Seulgi stepped out of her car.

Now that she’s alone, she finally lets out the heavy sigh she’s been holding. If Seulgi gets too close with that Irene girl then there’s a huge chance that she’ll find out who Wendy is, but that’s not even the scariest part-- it’s the aftermath of the reveal. She can already imagine the consequences she’ll face once her parents find out. She's almost certain that her father will send her on a deserted island just to avoid the press from interrogating her (which will incriminate her family even further).

* * *

“Ah Seungwan, you’re home. How was school?” her father spoke as soon as she entered the dining hall

“School’s fine Pa, nothing’s new."

“And that student council position you were eyeing, what’s the update on that?” Her father can be a little bit...pushy when it comes to staying on top of everyone. His motto is _“go big or go home”_ ; not the most original motto but it keeps him sane.

“ _You_ were eyeing it Pa but it’s going well, I have the trust of each and every student in my department," she deadpanned.

“Be grateful too, anak, because you can achieve all these things since you’re a Lustre," and there goes a peaceful dinner for her and her parents.

Is it too much to ask for a day without getting reminded that she only got what she has now because of her last name? Even if she’s not a Lustre, she can still achieve a lot of things, right? 

_That’s just wishful thinking, Wendy. You are what you are now because you’re a Lustre and you can’t escape that._

Every second she spends with her family feels like an hour; all they talk about is business and her future as a CEO of their companies. She’s tired of it-- what if she wants to talk about the recently released album of her favorite band? Or the fact that she was recruited by the Ateneo Chamber Singers? For once, she wants to feel like her parents cared about the things that she enjoys and not the things that she’s forced to do.

“Wendy, anak, you haven’t touched your food yet. Is something wrong?” her mother asked.

_Everything is wrong, Ma._

“Wala po. I’m just full, I guess," she reasoned out, deciding not to tell her mother the truth. It’s not like she’s the most honest daughter in the whole world plus her blood’s pure Lustre, they’re the best in lying and deceit.

“My kumpadres will be coming over here tomorrow. Invite Seulgi if you want to. Tell me in advance if you need anything like the latest playstation or whatever you kids are into nowadays so I can ask my secretary to buy it for you.” 

Ah yes, the solution for every problem they have, material things. The hilariousness of her situation is she doesn’t even need any material thing; what she needs right now is her parents to act like human beings with a heart and bond with her like a real family. 

She treats Seulgi’s family like her own, unlike these two strangers who only pay for her education and provide a roof over her head, buy her unnecessary things and think that love is equal to the newest BMW that money can buy. Seulgi’s family is different, they’re cozy, warm, and inviting. Truth be told, if she ever finds herself held at gunpoint and she has to call someone to save her, then it’s Seulgi’s family she'll choose.

That’s the burden of being a Lustre. 

She wonders if other prominent children feel the same way. 

* * *

_Beep!_

**[New Discord Private Message]**

_[Aseul]_

_Hi_

Napakunot ang noo ni Irene sa nabasa. Sino ba 'tong Aseul na 'to? Imbes na makafocus siya sa readings niya ay nabulabog pa siya ng ingay ng phone niya.

_Bakit mo kasi hindi isinet to silent. Boba._ Saway niya sa sarili niya. Napailing na lang siya habang iniisip kung anong irereply sa nagmessage sa kaniya.

_[Irenehyun]_

_Yes?_

_[Aseul]_

_Hi! You're the speaker kanina, di ba? From UP?_

_[Irenehyun]_

_Yes. I'm guessing na ni-recruit kita, that's why you have my discord un?_ 😊

Hindi naman talaga masungit si Irene, lalo na sa mga bagong recruits. Dalawa lang naman kasi ang mga sinusungitan niya: ang mga lalaki at mga elitistang hambog.

_Tulad nung babae kanina._

"AAaAaAaA!" napadaing si Irene na ikinagulat ng roommate niya. Napabangon ito sa pagkakahiga dahil sa sigaw ni Irene.

"Sis okay ka lang?" tanong sa kaniya ni Wheein, ang roommate niya sa dalawang taong pagstay niya sa Maynila. Aktibista rin ang kasamahan niyang si Wheein, pero sa ibang mass org nga lang siya kasapi. Mas focused ang org ni Wheein sa larangan ng sining (nagproprotesta sila gamit ang art), samantalang ang kina Irene naman ay mas general in terms of protesting.

"Wala, may naisip lang na nakakabwisit, okay lang ako," sagot niya kay Wheein, na tinanguan na lang siya. Bumalik na ulit sa pagkakahiga si Wheein. Naglalaro ata ang roommate niya ng Animal Crossing dahil sa occasional na panggigigil nito sa isa niyang villager na si Flurry.

" _Ang cute cute niya talaga!_ " wika ni Wheein noong isang araw nang suotin ni Flurry ang ibinigay niyang custom designed shirt sa maliit na hamster.

Natigil ang pagmumuni-muni niya nang marinig ang pagtunog ng kaniyang phone.

_[Aseul]_

_Yeah. Actually, I just wanna thank you for inviting me to join the org._

_Dami ko narealize dahil sa mga sinabi mo non. :D_

Na-flatter naman si Irene sa sinabi ng ka-chat. Tuwing may nagsasabi sa kaniya na may natulungan siyang maging bukas sa mga isyu ng bayan ay kinikilig siya. Tinitigan niya ang message at may narealize siya.

_Teka, Aseul?_

\---

_"I'm Seulgi, by the way," pakilala ng babaeng ex daw ni Wendy Lustre. Nilahad din nito ang kanang kamay na tinanggap naman ni Irene. Malambot ito, parang wala pang hirap na dinanas sa buhay._

_"Irene. I remember you from last time. Either kasapi ka na o sobrang interesado sa pagsali sa amin," sabi ni Irene, na siya namang ikinagulat ng babae sa harap niya._

_"Oh, you remember me pala. And, no, I'm not part of the org. Not yet, anyway," tugon ni Seulgi sabay ngiti._

_"May discord app ka ba?" tanong ni Irene. Halata namang may kaya ang kausap niya ngayon, kaya hindi na rin malayong may kung anu-anong app na hindi gumagamit ng free data lang si Seulgi._

_"Yes, why?" halata sa mukha ni Seulgi ang pagkalito. Sino ba naman kasi ang magtatanong kung may Discord ang kakikilala mo lang? Di ba dapat number o Facebook name ang hinihingi? Yan siguro ang tanong ng karaniwang tao. Pero dahil kasama siya sa isang mass org, ang pagkakaroon ng Discord app ang pinakamabuting gawin ngayon dahil sa nakabinbing Anti-Terror Bill. Ang Discord daw ang pinaka-safe na messaging app sa ngayon._

_"May channel kami doon. Usually, may online educational discussions din kami at mass orye. I-invite sana kita, kung gusto mo lang." offer ni Irene._

_"Yeah, sure!" nagningning naman ang mata ni Seulgi sa sinabi ni Irene._

_"Anong e-mail mo? Send ko yung link doon," sabi ni Irene habang kinakalikot na ang kaniyang phone._

_"Um…_ [ _seulgaykangkong@gmail.com_ ](mailto:seulgaykangkong@gmail.com) _," nahihiyang sabi ni Seulgi._

_Napatawa nang mahina si Irene sa narinig. "Seryoso?"_

_"Dalawa lang e-mail ko for now, eh. One for school and one for social media. Hehe," napakamot ni Seulgi sa batok._

_"Sent na. See you online, Seulgay."_

**\---**

_[Irenehyun]_

_Wait, ikaw pala yung kanina?_

_Seulgay?_

_[Aseul]_

_OMG SHXHXH_

_Yes ako nga_ 😅

_[Irenehyun]_

_Alright, welcome to the Discord channel of AB_

_Anong mapaglilingkod ko sa 'yo?_

_[Aseul]_

_Actually… I need to ask a favor_

Tumaas ang kilay ni Irene sa nabasa. Di na lang muna siya magrereact at baka mali ang nasa isip niya.

_[Aseul]_

_Remember when I said that Wendy's my ex?_

Ah, that. Di inexpect ni Irene na Wendy swings that way. Sa pagkakaalam niya, ay wala pang nade-date in public ang notorious na Lustre. Hindi niya sure kung ito ay dahil sa malakas na kapit sa media ng pamilya, o sadyang magaling lang magtago ng lihim ang babae.

_Baka naman nagsisinungaling 'to?_

_[Aseul]_

_Can we keep that in private?_

_As much as I dislike my… ex, I wouldn't want to out her like that_

Nagulat naman si Irene sa pagkakataong ito. Kung titingnan siya sa malayo ay para siguro siyang tanga sa maya't mayang pagbabago ng expression niya sa mukha.

Agad naman niyang tinype ang sagot.

_[Irenehyun]_

_If there's one thing you need to know about me, yun yung pagiging bukas ko sa lgbt+._

_Hinding-hindi ko gagawin ang pag-out sa tao, kahit pa elitista yang ex mo._

_So, rest assured, your secret's safe with me, Seulgi_ 😊

Hinding-hindi talaga magagawa ni Irene 'yon. 

_Because I can imagine how hard it must be to have that opportunity taken away from you_

_Beep!_

_[Aseul]_

_Thank you, I appreciate it :)_

_By the way, is it okay to ask if you're free tomorrow?_

_I kinda wanna ask some stuff about the org, and how it works_

Iniisip pa ni Irene kung o-oo ba siya nang may matanggap ulit siyang message galing kay Seulgi.

_[Aseul]_

_And… I kinda wanna get to know you better? As friends_

_My treat naman_ 😊

  
  


_Hay. Wala naman sigurong mawawala._

_[Irenehyun]_

_Sure. I'm free at 3 pm onwards. Saan tayo?_

  
  


Meanwhile, a certain scream was heard inside Kang's residences.

* * *

“Magandang umaga klase!” bati ng professor ni Irene sa kanila, “Alam niyo naman na ang tatalakayin natin ngayong araw, hindi ba? Binigay ko ang mga readings nung nakaraang linggo at sana ay nabasa niyo na ang mga ito.”

Hinanda niya ang kaniyang mga isinulat na notes, mga kaunting points lang para maalala niya kung ano ba ang binasa niya at kung ano ba ang mga importanteng detalye na dapat tandaan. Siya ay isang girl scout, laging handa-- maging sa pag-aaral man yan o sa pananapak ng mga mayayabang na elitista. Naalala niya na naman ang nakasagutan niya kahapon. Biglang kumulo ang dugo niya sa Atenistang iyon at masyado atang bulag sa katotohanan dahil hindi na niya kailangan mag trabaho at mag-hirap para lang mabuhay sa araw-araw.

Nakita niyang shinushuffle na ng professor niya ang index cards kung saan nakasulat ang mga pangalan nila. Sa tuwing ginagawa niya ito ay nakakaramdam ng kaba si Irene. Prepared naman siya pero nandoon pa rin ang takot na baka mali ang maisagot niya at mapahiya siya sa mga kaklase niya.

“Irene Reymundo, buena mano ka hija,” sambit ng kanyang professor, “E-easyhan lang natin dahil una kang nabunot, magbigay ng isang makapangyarihang tao ngayon at rason kung bakit sila ay nakaka-apekto sa pamumuhay ng mga Pilipino.”

_Hanggang dito ba naman susundan pa rin ako ng mga punyetang angkan ng Lustre na yan_

“Sir, ang pamilya Lustre po ang pinakamayaman ngayon sa Pilipinas at lagi rin po silang nakakapasok sa Forbes’ list of Billionaires every year. Ang hindi po alam ng marami ay kaya po sila naging ganoon kayaman ay dahil sa pag eexploit ng kanilang employees at marami rito ay underpaid o not properly compensated despite the extremities of their job. Isa po silang makapangyarihang pamilya kaya hindi po sila napaparusahan ngunit ang mga ganitong trato sa employees ay covered ng Labor Code of the Philippines.” 

Mukhang namangha ang professor ni Irene sa sagot nito dahil sa expression na pinakita niya.

“Very well said, Ms. Reymundo. Okay next student naman tayo.”

Hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya yung Lustre apologist sa kanilang ED at Mass orye kahapon. Nakakainsulto sa sambayanang Pilipino na may mga taong nirarason ang mga ginagawa ng pamilya Lustre. Nagtataka siya kung ano pa ba ang kulang para magising ang lahat sa kanilang kabulagan. Gago na nga ang presidente, eh tinotolerate pa ang mga blood sucking money makers. 

_Privilege nga naman, baka business partner nila mga Lustre._

* * *

Wendy forces herself to listen to her super dull professor. He was talking about the branches of the Philippines. Or was it the passing of the law process? She slumped in her seat and took a deep breath, this subject is going to be the death of her. 

“Just last week, I saw a group of kids protesting outside of UP Diliman. Grabe, they’re the scholars of this nation and they’re wasting our money. Instead of staying in school and studying like what normal students do, they cause traffic and inconvenience.” 

She wasn’t supposed to be listening, but when she heard the word _protesting_ , she immediately thought of the girl from Seulgi’s orientation. The nerve of that girl to call her family evil, does she even know how businesses work? All the time and effort exerted to build an empire and make a name for themselves. But of course, she doesn’t know that because all she does is tear businessmen down and scream nonsense stuff into the void. No one from the office pays attention to them so why do they waste their time complaining?

“But Sir, aren’t they helping the voiceless Filipinos since they are bringing attention to the issues that are usually thrown to the side?” one student from her class asked her _super-duper humble-looking_ professor.

“Psh, there’s no such thing as a voiceless Filipino. We all have our rights and we are free to exercise those, right? Look at you, you’re studying at a prestigious school because that is your right. They can also study, not in a well-known school but it’s still a school where they can learn. So, no, they are just attention seekers who are not content with the attention given to them by a lot of people, and now they’re craving for more. Waste of tax money talaga.” He arrogantly said to the whole class and Wendy agreed.

It is a waste of taxpayers’ money. Her professor’s right, they’re a bunch of attention seekers. She still can’t believe Seulgi’s thinking about joining these types of organizations for a girl.

_Typical Kang Seulgi._ She just shook her head while chuckling at the thought of Seulgi joining a protest. _I mean, Seulgi shouting "ang bayan, lumalaban!"_? That's some alternate universe shit, right?

She wants to convince Seulgi to not push through with joining the org, but it seems like more than half of her bestfriend's heart is already with Anakbayan (more like Irene). Wendy just hopes nothing bad will happen to her.

* * *

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Pst bro!_

_Ano oras tapos ng klase mo?_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Are you going to use me as a pawn for your failed ways to flirt with that Irene girl?_

_My class ends at 2pm_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Maka-failed ka naman_

_Hater ka lang kasi wala kang jowa_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_And you have one?_

_Anyways I’m glad you decided to message me because I want to invite you to my house tonight._

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Bro please, di tayo talo 😔_

_Bakit ngayon pa na nakahanap na ko ng isang dalagang dyosa dyosa dyosa ng buhay ko? 😔_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_You sound so fucking stupid._

_I’m inviting you over because my dad’s kumpadres and other business partners will be there_

_And you know how much I hate social gatherings where I’m forced to jump in conversations about business matters._

_So can you please just come over later?_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Sige in one condition 😌_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Ah shit_

_What is it?_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Samahan mo ko sa UP mamayang 3pm, aakyat ako ligaw 😎_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Gago don’t you remember what happened yesterday? I almost got caught dumbass._

_Plus I know you’re only inviting me because I bring cars to school but come on Seulgi, if she makes patol to you then she might just come for your money!_

_[Seul 🐻🐯]:_

_Pre, not everyone’s interested in money_

_She’s not like that, I swear_

_So can you please fetch me and drop me off nalang tas tumambay ka sa starbucks or whatever_

_[Wendy the conyo 🐿🦅]:_

_Fine, you better make sure she’s worth it Seulgi._

_I’ll message you when I’m on the way_

_Pnoval gate okay?_

_I’ll change cars lang so I won’t attract bystanders._

* * *

The thing about Wendy is she’s skeptical whenever someone from below her class is trying to get in her social circle. Her first thought will be _“they’re only in it for the money”_ , but that’s only because it’s instilled in her mind that everyone can’t be trusted. Well, everyone but the Kang family. Her father made sure she’s reminded of this lesson every day, he may be ruthless but at least he’s smart.

She checked her watch and saw that it’s nearing 2 PM. She has enough time to go home and switch cars then pick up her womanizer best friend. She’s just stating a fact-- Seulgi’s known for having a lot of girls and dating all of them at once.

_So much for studying in a Catholic university._

She sent a quick text to her bestfriend and proceeded to drive off the JSEC parking lot. She’s lucky enough to find a parking spot, it wasn’t as hectic as the other days.

Wendy arrived at her [house](https://www.worth.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Pioneer.jpg) after exactly 25 minutes. She changed her clothes from [business casual](https://twitter.com/maplesyrup0221/status/1084843298571730946?s=20) to [casual](https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2016/05/1462941955_1113151.jpg) and then called her driver since she’s not in the mood to drive today.

A few more trips from Katipunan to España and she’ll definitely memorize the road like the back of her hand. Seulgi sucks at driving and she’s the laziest person known to mankind; it doesn’t surprise her that she’s using the “bestfriend card” to make Wendy do anything that she wants. 

_It’s basically taking advantage of the friendship that they built since they were in diapers but I won’t complain because she’s my bro for life._

The traffic made it impossible for her to reach PNoval at 3 pm on the dot. She arrived at 3:05 pm, an irritated Seulgi waiting for her at the gate.

“You’re late, never ka nalalate," Seulgi grumbled as she climbed in the car.

“Traffic was bad, cut me some slack will you?” Wendy replied monotonously.

Seulgi scoffed and said, “Ako dapat yung galit ah! Bakit ikaw umaattitude dyan?”, earning an eyeroll from Wendy.

“You’re acting like a kid. Is that the image you want to have when you’re on your way to make ligaw?”

“Wow ha! Ikaw nga tong nagsimulang umattitude dyan tas ako pa yung acting like a kid?!” Seulgi retorted, crossing her arms to make a statement.

“Shut up man, I’ll take a nap. Wake me up when you decide to back out and see that she’s no good for you.”

Wendy didn’t bother giving Seulgi’s reaction any attention. She’s just tired. Of everything. All she wants right now is to sleep and rest her mind, to be free from the burden of having a last name like hers.

* * *

“Bro gising na,” Seulgi kept on shaking Wendy’s right arm, “hindi ako nagbaback out pero ginigising na kita kasi bababa na ko.”

“Can’t you wake me up by tapping my arm?! You didn’t have to shake me that hard!” Wendy’s face was painted with annoyance.

“Binubuhusan mo nga ko tubig pag natutulog ako eh! Reklamo ka dyan,” Seulgi clapped back while fixing her hair in the mirror.

“I’m not making buhos water to you today, did I? Whatever, just get out of the car and text me when you’re done.” She said while pushing Seulgi towards the car door, which caught her bestfriend in surprise. Seulgi quickly composed herself, however. 

“Wish me luck,” Seulgi winked and closed the car door, strutting her way to the infamous [Mang Larry’s isawan](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mUrUSM4H158/UkbKPVQQ8rI/AAAAAAAACM4/ZMHMWkIupQg/s1600/isawan1.jpg).

“Kuya sa nearest SB po please,” Wendy said as soon as Seulgi was out of her sight, praying to whatever god there is that she doesn’t humiliate her family name while flirting with the poor (literally) girl.

* * *

While waiting for Seulgi’s message, Wendy opened her twitter app and scrolled through her timeline. Nothing’s new; everyone’s complaining about the simplest stuff, like how one of her classmate's pissed because her white Gucci shoes are dirty (and she's buying a new one). That, and some people are being hyped about Apple releasing a new iPhone and they’re expressing their excitement over having a new phone. 

One tweet caught her eye, it’s from user @wtfjason and it says “IBAGSAK ANG KAPITALISMO! IPAGLABAN ANG MGA PILIPINO! #ParaSaBayan #ParaSaPilipino!”

_Oh God, they’re doing it on social media too? They’re like a fucking virus._

“Pathetic people are all over the internet too," she mumbled as she sips her second iced coffee of the day.

Feeling a little nervous, either from the coffee or from the thought of meeting her dad’s business partners while having to put up a front to impress them all, she decided to stay in the car instead. She might attract attention from other people. And of course, the news of her being around the UP area will definitely spread through social media, if given the chance.

She shook her head at the thought-- _what a nightmare._

Everything that’s in UP is a nightmare and it’s true; the students here are a waste of tax money.

At least that’s what her dad believes.

And what her dad believes, she must believe in it too.

_Fucking Lustre life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sobrang fucking sipag namin ni user @byulalo kaya eto na hahahaha
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	3. strange things did happen here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's life is still as problematic as ever. Seulgi now knows how it feels to participate in an organization. Irene was saved from a threatening situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring daw wenrene ffs so sorry kung boring to, anyways here's chapter 3!

After picking Seulgi up from her  _ date,  _ the two girls went back to Wendy’s house and saw a couple of luxurious cars parked outside the mansion (Wendy doesn’t like to brag so she calls it her humble abode).

“Full house tonight huh?” 

“Keep your head low and walk as fast as you can, I’m not in the mood to talk to opportunistic leeches. I want to relax before leaving for Canada later.” Wendy muttered as she tugged on Seulgi’s right arm. The thought of going to Canada for five days doesn't bother her. It will be a comfortable flight since she'll be using their private plane. However, she is not very fond of dealing with corporate slaves, at least not at the moment.

The large door opened and the [ambitious design](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSE8eLFs4PGzA7G9KQoptRt26fqTNZcLsjWcA&usqp=CAU) of their house welcomed Wendy. 

_ Way over the top for a social gathering, Father. _

“Your dad doesn’t mess around with get-togethers. Siya dapat kinaibigan ko instead of your cheap ass.”

Wendy scoffed, “As if you can put up with his genius plans and complicated business ideas.”

Seulgi feigned offense, “You think I’m not smart enough to be your father’s bestfriend?!”

“That’s not what I’m saying but if the shoe fits then.”

“You’re an asshole, Seungwan!”

The two kept on with their banter while failing to realize that they are doing the exact opposite of what they’re supposed to do. Almost all eyes fell on them as soon as they stepped foot inside Casa de Lustre, almost everyone except Wendy’s dad.

“Unbelievable! Is that you already, Wendy? You grew up beautifully.” His father’s right hand and her uncle, Lee, commented. 

Something about older men saying things like this to a younger woman makes her feel uncomfortable but she’s not allowed to act up or she’ll disappoint her father.

“Ah, Uncle! Good to see you here.” She offered a smile..

“Are you joining us today? I heard your father is opening a spot for you in the company. I hope you’re excited about that.”

Wendy should feel excitement, right? She should be overjoyed because her father finally trusted her with the legacy that she’ll soon take over but why does she feel... so empty? 

“I have yet to talk to my daughter about that, Lee. Pinapangunahan mo naman ako masyado, kapatid!” His father’s deep voice echoed in the room, “Seungwan, why don’t you go to your room and let the adults talk, yeah?”

She dismissed Seulgi and herself from the crowd and walked briskly towards the stairs.

“Your uncle’s a manyak talaga. Kadiri.”

“Tell me about it."

A voice cut them off before they even reached the stairs, "Ah, Seungwan," it was her father's voice, "before I forget, you won't be leaving for Canada tonight." He finished and went back to chat with his cronies.

Wendy furrowed her brows, while Seulgi threw her a questioning look.

"Probably some business fiasco that the big boys will handle instead of me." Wendy offered as an explanation. She's used to rationalizing on her own. Her father never really bothered to give her the reasons behind his orders, unless it's about keeping the family name intact by not bringing shame to it. 

  
  


* * *

“So ayun nga, kumain lang kami ng isaw tsaka kwek kwek. Arte mo kasi kaya siya yung sinasama ko sa food trippings ko.” Seulgi said with a teasing tone.

“My stomach’s sensitive, dumbass. And really? She agreed na you’ll get egg waffles and isaw lang?”

Seulgi laughed at her friend's words, “Egg waffles? Baduy mo bro, walang tumatawag ng ganun sa kwek kwek.”

“It’s what I hear sa Ateneo.” Wendy deadpanned.

“Weird talaga ng breed ng Ateneo students,” Seulgi shook her head, “Anyways, oo pumayag siya obviously. Simpleng babae lang naman si Irene kaya nga type na type ko eh.”

“A simple girl like her will change her intentions once she finds out who you truly are and what role you play in me and my family’s life.”

Wendy has had enough of Seulgi acting like a lovesick fool over someone who she knows nothing about. Irene’s beautiful—that’s something she won’t deny because she has eyes, but the both of them don’t even know what background she has. For all Wendy knows, she might be a convicted felon or a retired snatcher from Baclaran but she can’t confirm unless she orders their own private investigator to do a background check on the Iska girl.

“Bro, tama na nga yan. Alam ko worried ka pero big girl na ko okay? I’m not the child you grew up with na kailangan ng protection mo. I know what I’m doing so can you please just let me?” Annoyance seeping in Seulgi’s voice. 

Wendy may have had enough of Seulgi’s pining for the girl but the latter’s slowly growing more and more pissed at her best friend. Every story she shares about Irene becomes a banter fest because Wendy always reminds her that Irene’s only after her money.

“Can you blame me? You know what happened with my dad!—“

“I am not your dad, Irene’s not your father’s ex. Stop revolving your life around your dad’s world, Wendy, he’s not some hero that you should worship.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Maybe I don’t or maybe I do and you’re just too blind to notice it. Tito can be manipulative at times and you’re letting him wrap you around his finger.”

“Get out of my house!”

Seulgi and Wendy stared at each other for a good second or two before Seulgi stood up and left the room. They fight about the smallest things but never about their family.

Wendy runs her hands up and down her face, exhaustion slowly making its way into her system and her fight with Seulgi didn’t help at all. All her life, she made sure to be like her father. She never once questioned herself for the way she’s acting because she’s aware that this is just preparation for when she decides to take over Lustre Industries.

_ Seulgi can’t be more wrong, I don’t worship my dad, I’m just following his footsteps because I was born with the obligations.  _

_ All this because of a stupid girl, how funny Kang Seulgi. _

* * *

_ *ping* _

Binaba ni Irene ang librong binabasa para i-check ang phone. Buti na lang at hindi siya busy ngayon, kung hindi ay baka hindi niya pinansin ito. 

  
  


[Seulgi]

Hello, salamat nga pala for earlier :D

[Irene]

Bakit ka nagpapasalamat? Ikaw nga nanglibre eh

Thank you rin, if you insist 

[Seulgi]

Wyd?

[Irene]

Wala naman

Nag-abang ng response si Irene. Nang lumipas ang limang segundong katahimikan ay nagpasya siyang bumalik sa pagbabasa. Ibababa na sana niya ang phone nang muli na naman itong tumunog.

  
  


[Seulgi]

Can I get an advice?

If okay lang sayo

  
  


[Irene]

Go lang

Eto naman parang others hahaha

[Seulgi]

😂

Okay so where do I start

[Irene]

Take your time

  
  


_ Typing… _

  
  


[Seulgi]

What if someone you trust doesn't trust the person you like?

I mean, alam kong mahirap magtiwala ng strangers, but I feel like sobra yung trust issues niya?

  
  


[Irene]

Sounds like they need to get to know each other more

Hmm sorry, di ko rin kasi alam yung buong situation. Baka kasi may basis naman yung pagiging distrusting niya?

  
  


[Seulgi]

I think ganon lang siya pinalaki :(

And the person I like is very nice, which inclines me to believe na baka kailangan niyang baguhin yung tingin niya sa mga tao

  
  


Napaisip si Irene doon. Mahirap talaga baguhin ang pananaw ng mga tao. Sa tatlong taon niya sa org ay napagtanto niyang hindi lahat ng Pilipino ay bukas sa pagbabago. Minsan, sa halip na matinong diskurso ang makuha niya, ay mura at paninigaw ang namumutawi sa mga bibig ng kaniyang kausap, mapa-online man o sa totoong buhay.

  
  
  


[Irene]

They'll come around. Basta handa kang maglaan ng energy para mabago isip niya. Parang sa org lang natin, dapat matiyaga para ma-achieve yung vision na maeducate ang mga walang alam sa nangyayari sa bansa natin.

  
  


[Seulgi]

Yeah, I understand 

Thank you, Irene :)

  
  


[Irene]

Walang anuman :)

Btw, hindi pa formally na na-aannounce, pero magkakaron ng peaceful protest. May ipopost mamayang pubmat sa twitter ng org, abang ka na lang kasi finafinalize pa yung details.

  
  


[Seulgi]

Sure!!

[Irene]

See you there?

[Seulgi]

See you there :D

* * *

After having a conversation with Irene, Seulgi kept going back to the argument she had with Wendy hours ago. She's in a state of confusion, they never fought that way and now she doesn't know how to make up for what she said  
  


She isn't lying either, Wendy revolves her world around her dad and puts him on a pedestal. His father is a great man, an intelligent one with a savvy business mind, but that does not excuse his actions and how he treats his daughter. He puts pressure on Wendy's shoulder and masks it as _love_ \-- something he's not capable of feeling.

_Whatever happens, I will always have her back. Wendy, you might be a stupid dumbass but you're MY stupid dumbass and you will always be my best friend._

Sleep finally won against Seulgi's attempt to stay awake and plan on how she'll apologize to her best friend. She decided it's a tomorrow problem and let herself embrace the warmth of her duvet sheets and soft pillows.

* * *

It was a hot day. Wendy took a sip of her iced latte, still pondering on her and Seulgi's argument the last time they saw each other. A week has passed, and they are yet to settle their differences and apologize to each other. Something WenSeul’s not used to, this is a rare occasion for the two. 

  
  


_ We never really get that emotional with each other.  _

  
  


Unspoken words are common amongst them. They fight, they make up. That's how they're friendship goes. Because at the end of the day, they both know that their platonic fondness for each other is much stronger than any petty argument they go through. But this time, it seems like that's not the case.

_ Ah fuck it. _

She was about to take a bite out of her donut, preparing herself to dial her best friend's number with the intention to talk things through, when her phone lit up. Seulgi's calling.

  
  


Without any hesitation, she answered the call.

  
  


"Hey, I was just thinking of calli—"

  
  


A breathy voice cut her off, "Fuck, Wan please pick me up," stress was evident in her bestfriend's tone. She gathered her things quickly and stood up, exiting the coffee shop.

  
  


"Where are you?" 

  
  


"I'm so scared, fuck fuck fuck," Seulgi kept muttering over the phone. Wendy closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. Seulgi has a chill disposition in life, she's never been this anxious before.

  
  


"Seul, I need you to calm down. Nasaan ka?" 

  
  


Seulgi noticed the shift in Wendy's tone and use of language. She began to steady her breathing, looking around the place in order to ground herself. She saw a sign indicating the name of the street she's in. 

  
  


Once Wendy heard the name of the place Seulgi's in, her brain went on autopilot, driving her car as fast as she's legally allowed. The place Seulgi in is not that far from her location.

  
  


"Seul, stay on the line. What happened?" Wendy's voice is firm, not letting her worry manifest. 

  
  


"I--," Wendy heard Seulgi taking a deep breath before continuing. "I joined a protest. Peaceful protest naman. Then they showed up." 

  
  


Wendy's eyebrows furrowed.  _ Who showed up? _

  
  


"Who, Seul?" 

  
  


"The cops."

  
  


"What?! Kang Seulgi!" Wendy quickly realized that her outburst was uncalled for, especially in a situation like this. She quickly softened her tone. "Are you being serious right now?"

  
  


"Oo nga. Please just get here as soon as you can? I think I'm safe for no---"

  
  
  


_ Toot… toot… _

  
  


_ Call ended. _

  
  
  


_ Kang Seulgi, you dumbass.  _

  
  
  


—————

Wendy arrived minutes after Seulgi’s call and what she saw alarmed her, to say the least. Police checkpoints are scattered outside UP’s campus; they’re literally everywhere and it confused her because this is a peaceful protest right? Wendy reasoned to herself that maybe the protesters might cause an inconvenience that’s why the police are here.

Wearing her mask and a cap, [Wendy](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cq8v5bzUIAAmeOa?format=jpg&name=900x900) went out of her car and walked through the gates of the campus. Security guards were surprisingly friendly, they let her in without checking any identification. 

She tried calling Seulgi’s phone but the only voice she heard is the system operator saying **“The person you are trying to reach is unavailable this time, please try your call later.** " The silence after the missed call made her worry about her best friend even more. Different scenarios were forming inside her head and all of them do not end well.

_ Seulgi should’ve known better than to get involved with people like them. _

Wendy kept on looking all around the area, hoping to get a glimpse of her stupid best friend. By experience, she’s aware of Seulgi’s skill in hide and seek but she shouldn’t do that to Wendy right now. She badly needs to see her best friend safe and sound or else they’re both dead.

As she was walking through the path leading to [Sunken Garden](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcT3FSF4IgvCFJ5Hnl9gh7OfpcNgqHyqeniMpQ&usqp=CAU), she heard an ear-piercing scream. Wendy ran as fast as she could to look for the owner of the voice and saw  _ her _ resisting the big and bulky police officer. Irene’s face shows discomfort and fear. One thing you should know about Wendy is that she's not a heartless person. The moment she saw the girl's pained expression, her feet started moving on their own.

She didn’t even think twice; she pushed the police officer to the ground then grabbed the older girl’s hand to run away. Wendy didn’t notice how tight her grip was. All she knew at that moment is that she needs to protect herself and the girl she’s with.

* * *

Nagkakagulo na ang mga tao. Ang peaceful protest nina Irene ay nabulabog ng mga pulis na nakaestasyon sa paligid nila. Mabilis niyang inikot ang kaniyang mga mata, naghahanap ng paraan kung paano makakatakas. Di kalayuan sa kinatatayuan niya ay may pulis na hinihila ang isang kapwa raliyista.

  
  


Tatakbo ba siya o tutulong? Iyan ang tanong ni Irene sa sarili. 

  
  


Nakapag-isip na siya. Akmang patakbo na siya sa babaeng hinaharas ng unipormadong lalaki nang may humigit sa kaniya. Kung kanina'y siya ang tutulong, ay ngayon ata'y siya na ang may kailangan ng saklolo.

  
  


Napatili siya. Pilit niyang binabawi ang braso mula sa pulis. Bakas sa mukha ni Irene ang sakit na nararamdaman mula sa pagkapit ng lalaking kamukha ni Duterte. Hindi pa siya nakakaisip ng susunod niyang gagawin nang may nahagip ang mata niyang kulay asul. Kumunot ang noo niya, hindi alam kung anong nangyari. Nakita na lang ni Irene na napaupo ang lalaki sa lapag. Napatingin siya sa babaeng nasa harap niya ngayon. 

  
  


Magpapasalamat pa lang siya nang hilahin siya nito at nag-umpisang tumakbo palayo sa gulo. Wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi sundan ang babaeng tumulong sa kaniya nang makita niyang akmang susundan sila ng lalaking tinumba ng misteryosong kasama niya.

  
  


_ Takbo _

_ Takbo _

  
  


Bibigay na sana ang tuhod ni Irene nang naramdaman niyang huminto ang babaeng kanina pa siya hila. Nasa tapat sila ngayon ng [Benitez Hall](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTbSS780cqbnFLWLpzYfUPwvhcIICAFozNbPQ&usqp=CAU), ang college building of Education students. Hinila ulit siya papasok ng babae. Wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi sumama rito. Pumasok sila sa isang silid na walang katao-tao. 

  
  


Hingal na hingal si Irene kaya umupo muna siya. Pinunasan niya ang pawis na namumuo sa noo gamit ang shirt niya. Nakita niyang nakatitig sa kaniya ang savior niya mula sa kanina. Nag-iwas ng tingin ito nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

  
  


Inobserbahan lang ni Irene ang babae. Tumalikod ito mula sa kaniya at nagtipa sa phone nito. 

  
  


Binasag ni Irene ang katahimikan, "Uh, thank you pala sa kanina." 

  
  


* * *

Wendy was about to respond when an unknown number calling her flashed on her phone's screen. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't answer the call. For all she knows, it might be a scammer, or worse, a stalker. But today, she's so anxious that she hoped it's Seulgi calling her from another phone.

  
  


And she was right.

  
  


"Where the fuck are you?" Wendy asked quietly after she heard Seulgi's small 'hi'.

  
  


"Ugh, away from the scene… look, sorry if I worried you. I panicked when the cops showed up then I called you. Tapos my phone died. Buti na lang someone helped me," Seulgi explained. "I'm safe now."

  
  


"Well, you should be. I almost got arrested! Well not really, but I shoved a cop!" Wendy should be worried at the thought, but she won't lie, the experience gave her a rush. It was a taste of rebellion, something exciting for once happened in her mundane bourgeoisie life.

  
  


_ I mean, I was worried because I thought of what could've happened if the cops took me, but I'm over it now. Strangely.  _

  
  


Seulgi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "WHAT?" her bestfriend exclaimed, "You? Pushed? A cop? Look at you all grown up! What would tito say, huh?" Wendy just rolled her eyes at her friend.

  
  


"Ano bang nangyari? And I'm guessing that you're safe now?"

  
  


"Yes, I'm safe now, no thanks to you. Basta, I just saw a girl being harrassed by a cop then my mind went blank," Wendy stole a glance at Irene. "I shoved the guy then ran away from the scene with the girl." 

  
  


"Ooooh," Wendy could hear the tone laced with mockery in Seulgi's voice. "Kwento mo mamaya. I need to go now, mukhang tinititigan na ako nang masama nitong hiniraman ko ng phone. I'll text you once I get home. Stay safe, Wan."

  
  


"Alright, bye." Wendy ended the call.

She let out a deep sigh before facing the girl seated on the other corner of the room. Another encounter with the same girl who makes her blood boil but this time, she felt scared for their safety rather than getting mad at being in a situation like this. Her father has policemen in his contact and in one press, all their problems with the law enforcement will vanish.

“Are you okay there?” She asked, changing the tone of her voice to make it unrecognizable.

_ Who knows? Baka later she knows what my voice sounds like pala diba. _

“Ah oo,” Irene replied, “Medyo masakit lang yung hawak mo pero okay lang naman."

“Sorry about that, I was terrified."

“Kasali ka ba sa kabilang organisasyon? Di kita marecognize eh, bukod sa nakatago yung mukha mo sa face mask and cap” her tone was teasing, Wendy can feel the light atmosphere surrounding them.

“I’m not a part of any organization but I uhm,”  _ oh my God think Wendy,  _ “dropped my application form?”

Irene laughed, “Bakit parang di ka sure?” 

_ Well at least her laugh’s not like a demon unlike her personality. _

“No no, I’m sure I dropped it sa… Palma Hall” 

“Palma Hall? College of Psychology? Sure ka?” 

Wendy suddenly felt hot with all the protruding questions the other one is throwing her way, also she’s wearing a hoodie inside a non air conditioned classroom.

Irene must’ve felt her uneasiness because she made her way towards Wendy. The way she walked left Wendy dizzy.

_ It must be my nerves, I can’t let her find out who I am. _

“Sino ka ba talaga?” she can feel Irene’s eyes on her, she sensed the skepticism in her tone.

“Di ka naman siguro spy? Kasi tinulak mo yung pulis kanina tapos tinulungan mo kong tumakas. Hindi ka rin naman part ng KPL or LFS. At lalong lalo nang hindi ka nag aapply as a student here kasi mali yung building na sinabi mo. So sino ka?”

_ Please, if there’s a God out there, help me get out of this. Anything God, any help will do. Anyth— _

“Ah teka lang, di pa ko tapos sayo. Sagutin ko lang tong tawag ng roommate ko” Irene excused herself

Wendy could cry out of happiness and thank Jesus for hearing her prayers immediately. She can feel her sweat trickling on the back of her neck and on her forehead.

With Irene turning her back and facing the window, she managed to slip out of the room without making any noise. 

_ If I could then I’d kill Seulgi with my bare hands. All she's ever done is to put me through hellish situations! _

————

Tumalikod si Irene para sagutin ang tawag ni Wheein.

"HYUN? NARINIG KO YUNG BALITA? YUNG MGA PULIS! AY JUSKO OKAY KA LANG BA? HOY SUMAGO--"

"Kumalma ka ngang tuta ka, okay lang ako. Muntik na ko mahuli pero may nagligtas sakin." 

"Buti naman kung ganon. Andito ako ngayon sa dorm, di ako nakasali sa protest, may ginagawa akong requirement. Ay nako tangina talaga ng mga pulis na yan, wala nang ginawa kung hindi manggulo amputa." Halata sa tono ni Wheein ang panggigigil. 

Natawa na lang si Irene sa mga mabubulaklak na salitang lumabas sa bibig ng roommate niya. Halos buong college life nila ay sila ang magkasama sa iisang bubong. Dahil dito ay kapatid na rin ang turing ni Irene kay Wheein.

"Sinabing kumalma eh, hayaan mo sila, masusunog din ang mga kaluluwa nila sa impyerno kasama ni Duthirty. Sige na, uuwi na ko diyan once nag-clear out na yung gulo sa labas. Uwian kita ng milktea," paalam ni Irene.

"Yown! Salamat ate, sige ingat ka."

Binaba na ni Irene ang tawag. Saka niya napansin na mag-isa na lang siya kwarto.

"Punyeta."

_ Bakit ba lagi na lang akong natatakasan?! _

* * *

Wendy is exhausted. 

All she wanted to do is sleep through the evening, but it seems like a higher being has different plans for her. She was about to go upstairs to her bedroom when her father called for her.

She knocked three times on her father’s [study room](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRigeOVv_CgS4q5-AgMh9jy60af68zNjVDaIA&usqp=CAU) door before twisting the knob and entering.

“You asked for me, Pa?”

Wendy’s dad looked up from the paper he’s reading on his table. He fixed his posture before speaking to his daughter.

“I did, I wanna talk to you about what your uncle told you last week. The board and I had a meeting two months ago about opening a position for you, so you can develop your skill and prepare you for taking over the company.” 

Wendy sighs, even before she was born everyone around them knew she’s going to be the heiress of all Lustre companies. She can never escape her duties and obligations from her family’s well-built dynasty. 

“Take a seat first, let’s discuss.” His father pointed to a cushioned chair in front of him. This doesn’t feel like a father-daughter conversation, it feels like an employer-employee meeting. Whatever, she’s used to it anyway.

“As I was saying, there will be a position waiting for you after you graduate from college. You’ll be graduating next year right? So, it’s pretty near already.”

“Pa, I still have another year in school before I graduate.” Wendy explained knowing her father can be forgetful sometimes when it's not business-related.

“Ah yes, forgive me. Nevertheless, you will train with the best of the best departments in our company and you will learn the basics of our business. I know you have a hunch on what we do but you’ll be taught on how we manage our assets, incomes, and other important things to raise our stock market price.” 

Her father stood up and grabbed two glasses with bourbon on the rocks, handing one to her daughter.

“Okay, I’m ready Pa.” Wendy said, determined to prove her worth in her father’s eyes.

“You will be sent to Canada as soon as you finish your studies here. You will be managing our company there,” his father replied, “Speaking of Canada, remember when I canceled your flight last week? Thank your mother, she’s the one who wanted to cancel it last minute because she’s worried our plan might take a detour and harm you in the process.”

Wendy was beyond shocked by what she’s hearing. One, her father explained why he ordered the cancellation of his plan for her, which he rarely does. And two, her parents are alive, with beating hearts that pump blood and oxygen all over their internal organs but she never felt like they were…  _ human _ ; she always thought of them as 2-dimensional parental figures, but finding out that her mother cared about her meant a lot to Wendy. She can't say the same for her father, though. 

For years, she learned how to be independent and to raise herself the way her parents should have, she learned how to love herself because her parents failed to do so, she learned how to cope with the fact that she will always be second best compared to her parents’ business and other things that can earn them money. But now, it's changing, in a way. For once, her mother expressed genuine concern towards her. But then again, she can't say the same for her stone-cold father.

_ One step at a time, I’m finally getting what I’ve dreamed of as a kid. _

* * *

Binalanse ni Irene ang dala-dalang milktea at bag sa iisang bisig para i-free ang kanang kamay. Kumatok muna siya sa pinto bago ito buksan gamit ang susi. Tumambad sa kaniya ang nagbabangayan na Wheein at ang kaibigan nitong si Byul. 

"Magtanim ka na nga muna kasi! Mamaya ka na pumunta sa mines!" 

"Eh tangina ka pala, kanina pa ko tapos magtanim!" bulyaw ni Wheein, sabay tulak kay Byul. Napahiga si Byul sa sahig dahil sa lakas ng pagkakatulak ng kaibigan.

"Hoy, ano na namang pinagaawayan ninyo?" Paghinto ni Irene sa dalawa. Mahirap na at baka magbugbugan pa ito.

Napalingon ang dalawa sa kaniya. Automatic na bumaba ang tingin ni Wheein sa dalang supot ni Irene na may lamang milktea. Tatayo na siya para kuhanin ang pasalubong ni Irene nang pigilan siya ni Byul.

"Hoy i-pause mo nga muna! Diretso milktea agad eh parang tanga." Inirapan ni Wheein si Byul ngunit sinunod din niya ang sabi nito.

"Toxic mo maglaro, Stardew Valley nilalaro natin, hindi ML. Bwisit ka," pang-aasar ni Wheein. Nakarinig na lang siya ng mahinang 'mama mo bwisit' mula kay Byul, kaya binatukan niya ito nang mahina bago tuluyang lumapit kay Irene.

"Hi ate, welcome back. Hehe salamat sa milktea, best woman of this era ka talaga," uto ni Wheein kay Irene habang kinukuha ang milktea. "Musta naman kanina? Na-check mo na ba yung balita?" Dagdag na tanong ni Wheein.

Kinabahan si Irene. Sana mali ang kutob niya.

Si Byul na ang sumagot sa di niya masabing tanong, "May twenty na na-illegally detained galing sa protest kanina," malungkot na sabi nito.

Nanlumo si Irene sa narinig. Ito na nga ba ang kinakatakot niya sa bawat kilos-protestang sinasalihan niya-- ang matapakan ang karapatan nilang mag-express ng saloobin at maghanap ng katarungan sa kung anong nangyayari ngayon sa bansa. Lalo na nitong mga nakaraang linggo, kung saan may nakabinbin na "Anti-Terror Bill" sa kongreso, na mapapasabatas kung hindi aaksyunan agad.

Naupo si Irene sa kama niya. Ngayon pa lang niya naramdaman ang pagod mula sa mga pangyayari kanina. Nagpakawala na lang siya ng malalim na buntong-hininga. Umupo naman si Wheein sa tabi niya at nag-offer ng side hug sa kaniya.

"Magiging okay din ang lahat," pag-comfort ni Wheein sa nakatatanda. Na-appreciate ito ni Irene. Sweet talaga ang kaibigan niya, lalo na kapag nararamdaman nitong malungkot o frustrated siya. Nginitian na lang ni Irene si Wheein. Maya-maya ay tumayo na si Byul mula sa pagkakaupo sa sahig at kumuha ng tubig sa ref. Bumalik din ito agad para ibigay ito kay Irene. Kinuha niya ito at nagpasalamat.

"Salamat guys. Sige na, maglaro na ulit kayo," pilit na ngiti ni Irene.

"Mamaya na, makakapaghintay pa naman yung mga pananim namin," mahinang tawa ni Byul.

Si Byul ang matalik na kaibigan ni Wheein na laging tumatambay sa dorm. May dalawa pa itong kabarkada pero si Byul lang talaga ang halos araw-araw kung dumayo sa kanila, para lang makilaglaro ng switch kay Wheein. Dahil dito ay naging magkaibigan na rin sila ni Irene. 

Naupo si Byul sa kama ni Wheein. Tumahimik ang paligid, pero nabasag ang katahimikan nang tumunog ang phone ni Irene. Tiningnan niya ang screen at nakita ang caller ID ng kaniyang ina. Napakunot ang noo niya pero sinagot pa rin niya ito.

"Hello po?" 

"Irene! Nako! Nabalitaan mo ba yung nasa tv? May nahuli raw malapit sa inyo! Nako kang bata ka tigilan mo na yang pagrarally!" bakas ang pag-aalala sa tono ng nanay niya.

"Okay lang po ako, Ma. Andito po ako sa dorm ngayon." Hindi naman na dapat malaman ng nanay niya ang nangyari kanina, di ba?

"Ay ganon ba?" nawala ang alala ng ginang sa boses. "Ay sige, kumain ka na ng hapunan ha? Wag kang magpapakagutom diyan. Ayain mo si Wheein, kumusta na nga pala siya? Baka mamaya di rin yon nagkakakain." natawa na lang si Irene sa nanay.

"Opo, andito po si Wheein. Opo, kakain na po kami. Opo, okay lang siya. Parang si Wheein ang anak niyo ah," narinig niya ang tawa ng ina sa kabilang linya, "Sige na, Ma. Labyu, ingat po kayo diyan ni Tatang," pagpapaalam ni Irene sa ina.

"Sige nak, labyu too." 

Napabuntong-hininga si Irene pagkatapos ng tawag. Nakatingin lang siya sa phone, tila may iniisip. Maya-maya ay nagsalita na si Wheein.

"Tara, ikain na lang muna natin yan." Aya ng pinakabata sa kanilang dalawa ni Byul.

Habang nagdedecide kung saan sila kakain, biglang napaisip si Irene tungkol sa pangyayari kanina. Simula sa kanilang pagtitipon at paghahanda hanggang sa dumating ang mga pulis na walang ginawa kundi manggulo lamang at ang panghuli, kung sino ba ang tumulong sa kaniyang makawala sa bingit ng pagkakakulong?

_ Bakit kasi ako tinakbuhan ng babaeng yon?! Makakain na nga lang! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated, leave them here or on my cc :)) Thank you for reading!


	4. what did you bury before those hands pulled me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has to make a tough choice that will make her life even more complicated. Irene's life is fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update. Sorry to keep you waiting I guess? If you waited HAHAHA but here it is! The song inspiration for this chapter is Like real people do - Hozier.

"Woah."

  
  


Seulgi was surprised at the scene before her. It's her first time joining a protest like this as a legitimate member of a mass org. People were shouting in unison, brought together by a common goal. She used to be apathetic, yes, but slowly, she's starting to realize that there are pressing issues that need to be taken care of. Seulgi knows that, even before joining the rally, but being present in an event like this concretized what she was feeling.

  
  


She feels angry and disappointed. 

  
  


She still has a lot to learn, but she decided to start motivating herself with the said emotions. Maybe with her standing in life, she can help the less privileged, she thought to herself. 

  
  


She thought about texting Irene to join her, but she decided to not do it for now. She wants to immerse herself first, to be alone for a minute and be one with the people.

  
  


Seulgi started to shout with the crowd. Her voice harmonized with the voices of people, protesting for their right to dissent. She could feel her heartbeat getting caught up in her throat; the rush of being one with the mob fueling her veins. 

  
  


"Duterte pasista! Bastos! Misogini-- ahk!" 

  
  


Seulgi felt her throat dry up from all the shouting she was doing. She ended up coughing for a good minute before recollecting herself. She pulled away from the crowd, looking for some vendor selling water to quench her parched mouth.

  
  


After walking for a good minute, she finally spots a lady selling some water and other finger foods.

  
  


"Pabili po, isang tubig." Seulgi said to the woman with a small smile.

  
  


The woman smiled back, "Ilan, nak?" 

  
  


"Isa lang po," Seulgi replied while fishing for a hundred peso bill from her wallet. She handed the money to the vendor while receiving her much-needed bottle of water. The lady was about to hand her the change when she spoke.

  
  


"Keep the change na po, 'nay." Seulgi smiled.

  
  


Surprise etched on the worn down face of the lady. "Hala, sure ka ba 'nak?" She asked with worry.

  
  


Seulgi simply nodded with a pleasant smile. She was opening her bottle of water when she heard the woman speak.

  
  


"Salamat, 'nak." She smiled tenderly at Seulgi. "Kasali ka ba don sa protesta?"

  
  


Seulgi took a sip first before replying, "Yes po. Nakakauhaw po pala yung pagsigaw." She said while chuckling. The lady laughed at her cheeky remark.

  
  


"Pagbutihin niyo, 'nak. Kayo na lang pag-asa naming mga hindi nakaaangat sa buhay," the woman said with a sad smile. The words pierced through Seulgi's heart like a sharp arrow. Suddenly, she's energized again to fight for the people.

  
  


Seulgi was about to reply when she spoke again. "Alam mo, akala ko dati okey si Duterte." 

  
  


This caught Seulgi's attention. She's heard before that the people who voted for him were those who didn't belong in the middle or upper class. She was too naive to take part in politics then; she's too caught up in dating girls and hanging out with Seungwan. But now, that's slowly changing.

  
  


_I'm now fighting for the people, checking out girls, and hanging out with my bestfriend._

  
  


Her bestfriend whom she hasn't spoken to since their last argument. Seulgi made a mental note to talk with Seungwan later after the protest.

  
  


"Kaso ayon," the lady's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Naging biktima ng tokhang yung pamangkin ko." 

  
  


That surprised Seulgi. It's not new to her, the news about extrajudicial killings. But talking to a victim of the wretched justice system was new to her.

  
  


She kept silent, urging the woman to continue. 

  
  


"Magdi-disinuebe pa lang yung pamangkin kong 'yon. Naalala ko non, pumunta lang siya sa tindahan para magpaload, para ata sa em-el? Basta yung laro." The woman smiled bitterly.

  
  


"Tapos ayon, maya-maya may kapitbahay na nagsisisigaw sa labas ng bahay namin. 'Mare! Si Jan-Jan! Nabaril!', takbo agad kami sa labas. Di ko na alam nangyari, pero nakarating muna kami sa estasyon ng pulis bago pa man makapunta ng ospital si Jan-Jan. Nanlaban daw, nahulihan daw ng dalawang pakete ng shabu."

  
  


Seulgi froze. Just how despicable can one person get to pull off a murder and pin it on the victim? Her blood boiled at the thought. 

  
  


_Ngayon alam ko na._

  
  


"Kaya 'nak, pagbutihin niyo ha? Salamat sa ginagawa niyo. Pati na rin sa isangdaang piso, hehe." The lady chuckled, but the pain was still present in her eyes.

  
  


"Opo, salamat po sa pagshare. Gagawin ko po lahat ng makakakaya ko." 

  
  


Seulgi wondered on her way back. Will Seungwan be able to come out of her bubble of privilege? How can she help her bestfriend? 

  
  


_Start by talking with her, duh._

  
  


She was drinking the last remains of her water when she arrived back at the protest. The scene before her put her in an immediate state of shock.

  
  


Cops were manhandling the vast majority of the activists, and more uniformed officers were arriving. She thought this was a peaceful protest! What is happening?

  
  


Her heart started to race. Her instinct told her to call Seungwan. She kept her distance at the crowd, chest pounding from fear. 

  
  


_"Hey, I was just thinking of calli--"_

  
  


_"Fuck, Wan, please pick me up"_

  
  


_"Where are you?"_

  
  


_"I'm so scared, fuck fuck fuck"_

  
  


_"Seul, I need you to calm down. Nasaan ka?"_

  
  


_"I'm here at XY drive. UPD."_

  
  


_"Seul, stay on the line. What happened?_

  
  


_"I-I joined a protest. Peaceful protest naman. But they showed up."_

  
  


_"Who, Seul?"_

  
  


_"The cops."_

  
  


_"What? Kang Seulgi! Are you being serious right now?"_

  
  
  


_"Oo nga. Please just get her as soon as you can? I think I'm safe for now. Thank you Wan."_

  
  


Silence.

  
  


_"Wan?"_ She checked her phone. 

  
  
  


"Ay tangina." Her battery's dead. 

  
  


Her feet started moving on their own. Her fight or flight response has been activated, and she chose the latter. She quickened her pace, almost running away from the fiasco. A few minutes later, she found herself inside a fast food chain, catching her breath.

  
  


She roamed her eyes, still wary of the people in blue. Once she's sure that the coast is clear, she proceeded to sit down at a vacant table. That's when she saw _her._

  
  


Seulgi squinted her eyes, unsure of what she's currently seeing. It seemed like the girl from across the room was trying to fold a cardboard to fit it inside her backpack. She saw a glimpse of what's written on it,

  
  


**DEFEND PRESS FREEDOM**

**-AB VITO CRUZ**

  
  
  


Seulgi perked up at what she saw. The girl looked scared, hands trembling while zipping up her backpack.

  
  


Seulgi didn't notice that she unconsciously walked towards the girl, not until she's standing in front of her. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the girl. 

  
  


Her breath hitched when she saw a beautiful face staring back at her, with a questioning look.

  
  


"Do you need anything?" Said the girl.

  
  


"Um, no. Ah, actually, yes. I joined the protest din earlier, but the cops showed up. Um, can I borrow your phone saglit? For a phone call." If there's something you need to know about Seulgi, it's that her conyoness shows up whenever she's nervous. 

  
  


The girl just nodded. She handed her phone to Seulgi, who accepted it gratefully. 

  
  


While dialing her bestfriend's number, she decided to introduce herself. 

  
  


"I'm Seulgi, by the way."

  
  


The girl forced a smile, "Joy." 

  
  


* * *

"Mano po, Ma." 

  
  


Kauuwi lang ni Joohyun galing Maynila. Ngayon ay mags-stay siya for 4 days sa Batangas, gawa ng long weekend. Kung hindi pa siya sinabihan ni Wheein na walang pasok ngayong araw hanggang sa susunod na Martes, ay baka hindi pa siya umuwi sa probinsya nila. Lubog na kasi siya sa acads at org works kaya hindi niya namalayan na may paparating na holiday pala.

  
  


"Oh, nandyan ka na pala. Ilapag mo na yung mga madudumi mong damit sa labahan, ako na muna maglalaba para sayo. Mananghalian ka na, may sinigang don sa kusina." Bungad ng nanay ni Irene sa kaniya. Napangiti na lang siya sa asal ng ina.

  
  


Payak ang pamumuhay ng pamilya niya rito sa Batangas. Office worker ang tatay niya, samantalang may-ari ng isang maliit na karinderia ang nanay niya. Sapat ang kinikita ng kaniyang mga magulang para matustusan ang pag-aaral niya. Hindi rin naman kasi kalakihan ang tuition niya sa UP. Ang kapatid naman na bunso ni Irene ay nasa senior high school pa lamang.

  
  


Binaba na ni Irene ang mga dala. Pumunta muna siya sa sala kung saan nakaupo ang tatay niya. Nagmano rin siya rito.

  
  


"Si Yeji, asan?"

  
  


"Nasa kwarto niya." Simpleng sagot ng tatay niya habang nakatitig sa tv.

  
  


Tumango na lang si Irene. Naglakad na siya patungo ng kusina para kumuha ng pagkain. Nagsasandok na siya ng kanin nang may marinig siyang tumawag sa kaniya.

  
  


"Oy ate." Ang kapatid lang pala niyang si Yeji..

  
  


"Uy," tumango si Irene hawak ang sandok. Ibinigay niya ito sa kapatid. "Kumain ka na rin, sabay na tayo."

  
  


Kinuha ni Yeji ang inabot ni Irene. Naupo na siya sa mesa, hinihintay ang kapatid na makakuha ng pagkain. Maya-maya ay sinaluhan na siya ni Yeji, dala ang gabundok na kanin sa plato.

  
  


"Ang dami naman niyan!" Gulat na sigaw ni Irene sa kapatid. Inirapan na lang siya nito.

  
  


"Pake mo ba? Gutom ako eh." 

  
  


"Bachoy," pang-aasar ni Irene sa kapatid.

  
  


"Loshang!" Pagganti ni Yeji.

  
  


"Aba, sinong loshang? Excuse me, sa ganda kong to? Sige, bawal ka na manghiram ng mga damit ko." 

  
  


"Sabi ko nga, ang ganda-ganda ng ate ko. Hehe," nag-offer ng peace sign ang kapatid niya. Inirapan siya ni Irene. Pagkatapos ng mini bardagulan session nila ay nagsimula na silang kumain.

  
  


Pagkakain nila ay tumambay muna sila sa sala. Nadatnan ni Irene na nagce-cellphone ang tatay niya, samantalang nanonood ng kung anong noon time variety show ang nanay nila.

  
  


"Irene." Narinig niyang sabi ng tatay niya. Napatingin siya sa ama, seryoso ang mukha nitong nakatingin pa rin sa cellphone. Kumunot ang noo ni Irene, nagtataka kung bakit siya tinawag.

  
  


"Hindi ba't sinabi kong itigil mo yang protesta protesta na yan?" Unti-unting tumataas ang tono ng tatay niya.

  
  


_Heto na naman tayo._

  
  


Magsasalita na si Irene nang maunahan siya ng tatay niya. "Tingnan mo! HETO, kumalat ang litrato mo sa facebook!"

  
  


Inabot ng tatay niya ang phone na kaniya namang tinanggap. Nakapost ang litrato niya sa facebook page ng org nila. Nanlamig ang kamay niya sa nakita. Hindi niya ineexpect na magva-viral ang post na 'yon.

  
  


"Pa--"

  
  


"Ano? Napaka tigas ng ulo mo! Ano bang ginagawa mo sa UP ha? Mag-aral ka na lang, sinasayang mo oras mo sa rally rally na yan! SINASAYANG MO ANG PERA KO!"

  
  


Nanginginig na sa galit si Irene. Passionate siya pagdating sa paglaban para sa bayan. Oo, matagal na siyang ginaganito ng tatay niya (minsan ay ang nanay niya, pero hindi sa ganiyang tono. Concerned ang nanay niya sa seguridad niya, samantalang pera lang ang inaalala ng tatay niya. Ang "nawawaldas" na pera niya.); akala niya ay masasanay siya, pero hindi.

  
  


Masakit pa rin pala ang ma-invalidate ang mga gawa mo.

  
  


"Hon, tama na--" triny ng nanay niyang awatin ang tatay niya. Ang kapatid naman niya ay nasa tabi niya, nag-aalalang nakakapit sa braso niya.

  
  


"Hindi! Kelangan matutunan nitong batang to na HINDI tayo mayaman para maglaro-laro lang siya sa punyetang UP na yan! Putangina Irene, hindi ko napupulot ang pera kung saan-saan lang!"

  
  


Hindi na kinaya ni Irene ang mga sigaw ng tatay niya. Nangingilid ang luha niya nang sumagot siya rito.

  
  


"Kung makaasta kayo, parang kayo ang gumagastos dito sa bahay ng lahat ah! Porket nakaupo ka sa opisina mo, nagaastang hari ka na, Pa? At para sa kaalaman niyo, nag-aaral ako habang pinaglalaban ang karapatan NATIN. Tayong mga hindi nakaaangat sa buhay! Ngay--"

  
  


_PAK_

  
  


Napahawak sa pisngi si Irene. Nanlaki ang mata nilang lahat sa nagawa ng tatay niya. Mahapdi ang sampal galing dito, pero mas masakit ang realisasyon na sarado ang isip ng sarili niyang pamilya sa mga nangyayari sa bansa nila.

  
  


"Ate--"

  
  


Umalis si Irene mula sa sala na may bigat na damdaming dala-dala.

* * *

It’s been a few days since the protest but Seulgi’s still shaken up from the incident. Seeing the injustice happen before her eyes is something that’s etched in her mind forever. As much as she wants to move on, she can’t. Seulgi finally experienced what the masses have been experiencing for years and it traumatized her. Anger fuels inside her.

_The oppressors must be stopped. The abusers must be behind bars already._

She was engrossed in her thoughts that she almost missed her phone ringing. 

**Joy Legaspi calling…**

“Huh? How did she find my facebook account?” she whispered

“Hello?” Seulgi greeted the caller

“Hi!” Joy replied cheerfully, “I hope you don’t mind na hinanap ko pa yung fb account mo. It’s just that I forgot to return your handkerchief, you know the one that you lent me habang we’re pauwi.”

_Conyo talaga ng mga Lasallians._

Seulgi unconsciously smiled, “Ah yun ba? You can keep it, handkerchief lang naman yun eh”

She heard a giggle at the end of the line, “Damn what reason will I use now as an excuse to see you again?”

Seulgi’s eyebrow raised, “Oh”

“Wait was that straightforward, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make things awkward”

_Cute._

“Di naman,” Seulgi countered, “Anyway, pwede mo naman ako makita ah”

  
  


“Huh?”

“Videocall, boomer ka ba sa electronic devices?” Seulgi teased the other girl making the both of them laugh.

“Grabe yung boomer, sige wait oopen ko na”

Seulgi placed her cellphone directly in front of her face to fit the small screen, waiting for the other to connect.

“Hi” Joy said, looking a bit timid. Very opposite from what she showed a week ago when they were together.

“Hello”

Seulgi was dumbfounded the minute she saw Joy flash a gummy smile. If butterflies in the stomach were true then Seulgi can be a proof of that. Her abdomen feels funny, her heart picked up the pace, and her smile, whom she had no idea was there in the first place, widens like a kid on christmas.

“Grabeng tinginan yan, baka mafall naman ako” Joy cracked a joke.

“Edi sasaluhin kita.”

* * *

Napatitig si Irene sa kisame ng kaniyang kwarto habang patuloy na tumutulo ang luha galing sa kaniyang mata. Hindi ito ang unang beses na pagbuhatan siya ng kamay ng kaniyang tatay ngunit hindi pa rin siya nasasanay sa ganoong reaction.

Naisip niya kung ano ba ang mali sa ginagawa niya? Hindi ba’t para sa bayan din naman ito? Makikinabang din naman ang magulang niyang suportado pa rin sa katarantaduhan ng gobyerno? Sa mundo ngayon, hindi na sigurado kung sino ang susunod na biktima ng karahasan, lalo na’t napatupad na ang batas na magbabaliwala sa Human Rights ng mga Pilipino.

Kaya oo, walang mali sa ginagawa niya dahil pinagtatanggol lamang niya ang mga Pilipino lalo na ang mga maralita na siguradong maaapektuhan sa pang aabuso ng batas na ito.

“Hays Irene, ano ba namang tong buhay mo.” Napatawa nalang siya sa sarili niyang reflections.

_Hinding hindi ako mapapatahimik ng kahit na sino, kahit pa magulang ko. Para sa bayan, at para lamang sa bayan._

* * *

Wendy was walking briskly in the hallway leading to her usual tambayan, Macci, when a classmate of hers tapped her on the shoulder. She removed her airpods and turned to face the girl.

“Hey Lustre! Professor Laracan was asking for you, make punta raw sa faculty.”

She smiled, “Oh, thanks Jean!”

Her destination changed so she turned the opposite direction and made her way to the faculty. The coldest room in the entire university and she have no clue why.

“Sir?” Wendy carefully maneuvered her way through the desks and chairs, she never realized how messy it is inside the faculty.

“Wendy!” Her professor greeted her merrily, “Take a seat”

She pulled out a black leathered swivel chair, dropping her duffel bag on the floor.

“Let’s talk about your campaign, your father reached out to me yesterday.” _Typical._ “He is pretty eager to know if you have the upper hand on this year’s election.”

Wendy expected this move from her dad. It does bother her at times whenever her dad would disrupt someone from her university just to ask about her improvements, ranking, anything besides her mental health and emotional wellness.

“I’ll have you know that you’ll be fighting against Jennie Ko, the top student in the Psychology department.”

She expected nothing less from the Jennie Ko, she will be a great competition for Wendy. Ruthless, strong-willed, and stubborn, her mindset’s the most consistent thing Wendy has ever seen. 

She smiled politely, “That’s nice to know”

Her professor chuckled, “But I gotta say, she won’t be an easy competition. From what I’ve heard around here, she’s relentless. Better get ready for that, I’m not ready to receive an earful from your father.”

She nodded, not really knowing what to say. As always, the people around them only care about what her father will say or what her father will do.

Her professor’s about to speak when her phone rang, “I have to take this po, excuse me.”

Wendy walks out of the faculty room—curious as to why her best friend is calling her in the middle of her class.

“Seul?” 

“Bro, I need your help!”

Something about Seulgi’s tone alarmed Wendy, flashbacks from the last time Seulgi called Wendy come rushing back in her mind.

“Are you in police custody? Are you hiding? Where are you? I’ll pick you up right away!”

She hears Seulgi laugh at the other line, “Bro, I need your help in convincing my parents to let me go on a class party.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” 

“Ooh as if that scares me” Seulgi teased her

“I’m gonna make it a slow and painful death, motherfucker.” She taunts her best friend who pays no mind in her empty threats.

“You done? Nasa Satchmi ako”

Wendy frowns, “You did not attend sa class mo this afternoon?”

She began walking towards the parking lot where her car is parked. 

“Bakit naman ako aattend sa boring class ni Ms. Ricafrente? Tambay nalang ako sa katip no”

“You said Diliman wrong but okay, I’m on my way”

She hangs up and guns the ignition of her car. It’s dead hours so Wendy doesn’t have to worry about the infamous QC traffic.

* * *

“Oh buti naman naisipan mo ring lumabas ng kwarto mo.” Bungad ng kaniyang tatay, rinig sa boses nito ang pagka-irita.

Pumunta siya sa kaniyang nanay at nagmano, “Good afternoon po, Ma.”

“Umupo ka na dun anak, ihahain ko na ito. Saglit nalang naman.” Sabi ng kaniyang nanay

“Ate, patulong naman saglit dito sa math homework ko” sambit ni Yeji sa nakakatanda niyang kapatid.

Agad siyang naglakad papuntang sala at tumabi kay Yeji. Ramdam niya ang tingin ng tatay niya sakaniya ngunit nag focus nalang siya sa assignment ng kaniyang kapatid. 

Wala sa plano niyang masampal ulit dahil sa kakitiran ng utak ng tatay niya.

“Amin na, Yeji” inabot ng kapatid niya ang libro, “Ah madali lang to, ganto lang yan…”

* * *

“Ang tagal mong dumating bro ah, halos 30 minutes? Saan ka ba galing? Cubao?” Seulgi rattles off as Wendy pulls a chair out.

“Dami mong sinabi, it’s traffic outside. I miscalculated the route I took” Wendy responded in a monotone voice.

“Miss mo ko?” the other girl teasingly said.

Wendy stared at Seulgi, her lips in a thin line. “Is there a reason why you made me go here?”

“Buti tinanong mo!” Seulgi clapped, “May party kasi sa bahay ng kaklase ko kaso may dinner daw kami with The Kims, yung family ni Jisoo.”

Wendy gave Seulgi this sort of crazed look— how can she prioritize a party first before meeting the Vice President of the Philippines’ family? 

“You’re fucking turning down an opportunity to meet the Kims?! Have you gone cuckoo?”

Seulgi cringes, “Who the hell uses cuckoo nowadays? Pare, that’s so old school”

“Cuckoo issue aside, you can’t skip this dinner. Your family’s gonna kill you! Hell, even I’d kill you” Wendy breathes, “I won’t help you with this.”

“Is it because I haven’t formally apologized from last time?” Seulgi narrows her eyes at Wendy, “If that’s the case then I’d like to apologize for crossing the line. It was rude, disrespectful, and beyond impolite of me to be all up in your business especially since it’s family matters.”

Wendy flicked Seulgi’s forehead, “Dumbass, that’s literally not the reason why I’m not gonna help you. Apology accepted by the way.”

She leaned against the chair and crossed her arms, feeling tired all of a sudden. Must be the pressure that her father’s putting on her with the election of student council and her future spot on the company. Everything was overwhelming and she has no time to catch a breath.

“Just this once please? I’m not interested in meeting them and I know my parents will set me up with Jisoo's brother.” Seulgi cries out, her two hands are clasped together.

“Ah right, you have that Irene girl right?” 

Seulgi shook her head, “I don’t think I’ll get far with Irene, it’s obvious naman na I’m not her type.”

Wendy, seemingly interested at the new found information, leaned forward and planted her chin into her palm. “Do tell, who’s the new girl now? Finally, you won’t waste your time with protesting and such because you know about that new law right?”

“I’m not quitting Anakbayan” 

“What?!” Wendy’s outburst was heard throughout the whole coffee shop, everyone turned their attention on her so she said her apologies and went back to the now composed and confident Seulgi.

“I know what you’re going to say, _it’s dangerous to join now that there’s an anti-terror law yada yada yada_ ” Seulgi mocked Wendy’s voice, “I’ll be safe okay? I assured you a bunch of times now. This is what I want to do and as long as your family won’t damage what we’re trying to protect like Sitio San Roque for example, then there will be no conflict of interest.”

Wendy nods, gnawing on her lip. “Yeah, what the hell right? I’ll make sure my father won’t trample on the things that you’re protecting but you have to keep your end of the bargain, staying safe.”

Seulgi smirks, “When have I ever been in danger”

“JUST A FEW DAYS AGO, KANG SEULGI!” Once again, Wendy caught the attention of the remaining customers in the coffee shop. She can feel the manager’s about to kick them out.

“Keep your voice down, holy shit. Ang sarap ng coffee nila kaya ayoko makick out okay?”

Wendy was about to respond but her phone’s ringtone cut her off.

**Mr. Lustre calling...**

“My dad’s calling me” Seulgi waved her off.

She picked up the phone and answered the call, “Yes Pa?”

“Come home this instant, we have something to talk about.” A tidal wave of anxiety sweeps through Wendy’s chest. Her father sounded annoyed.

“I’ll be there in 20” then her father hung up the phone.

She rushes back to Seulgi, frantically fixing her valuables before giving an explanation. “I have to go, my father’s looking for me.”

“Oh, do you want me to go with you?” Seulgi offered

“That’d be great actually” 

Seulgi drank the last drop of her coffee and packed up as well. Following Wendy to her car, fortunately she didn’t bring hers.

The ride to Wendy’s house was silent, aside from the sound coming from the air condition and Wendy’s fingers continuously tapping on the steering wheel—a habit of hers when she’s anxious about something.

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived at Wendy’s ~~house~~ mansion. With two unfamiliar cars parked near the water fountain.

Wendy squares her shoulder, “I’ll go inside his study room and you wait outside, in case he does something.” She says evenly.

“You got it man,” Seulgi assured her, “Here we are, I’ll be on the other side of the door. Goodluck”

Wendy took in a sharp breath before knocking on the door. 

She hears a faint “Come in” from her father.

“Pa?”

His father straightened his posture and gestured her to take a seat on the couch. 

“What’s the matter?”

“It has been brought to my attention that there is a 256 hectars of land that my rival company is eyeing on.” Her father begins explaining, “I bet you’re wondering why the hell am I telling you this and not my business partners.”

She nodded mindlessly, trying to figure out the purpose of this conversation. Her father did not call her for nothing, there has to be some catch. One that tells her won’t be easy.

“Sitio San Roque is the perfect place to build a new shopping mall. Lustre Inc. has been proposing this plan since last year and we’ve been looking into it for months now. The Ayala’s are planning on doing the same thing but I won’t stand by it. Seungwan, I told you I’ll open a spot for you in the company right? Consider this as your training. I want you to negotiate with the Ayala's and the people living in Sitio San Roque to surrender their land. I’ll make sure to give them a large sum of money in return.”

Her father’s words were still processing in her mind. Unknowingly, she shook her father’s hand while mulling over the information that her brain has yet to digest. She just went up and agreed to whatever her father wants her to do, Wendy’s sure it’s for the betterment of their family’s business.

After getting dismissed by her father, she walked out of the door and faced a fuming Seulgi. She’s clueless as to why Seulgi’s posture screams _I am mad, I wanna punch you in the face_.

“Do you wanna eat dinner with me?” She was about to put her arm around Seulgi’s shoulder when the other girl shoved her.

“Please tell me you did not agree to his wish?” the terseness in Seulgi’s voice confused Wendy even more.

“The what wish?”

Seulgi pinched the bridge of her nose, “The Sitio San Roque plan!”

“Oh!” She gnawed on her lip, “I did”

Seulgi scoffed while crossing her arms, “You’re unbelievable, Wendy. I literally just told you to not tramp on what we are fighting for and you did it in a matter of minutes.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Piece of advice, those things that your father wishes you to do? It’s gonna bite you back in the ass. He is not a mighty fucking hero, Wendy. He exploits his employees and shoo away the informal settlers, leaving them homeless and knee deep in poverty. Wake the fuck up or I’m out of your life.”

She grabbed Seulgi’s wrist, in attempt to make the girl stay, but all she got was a swing of fist making contact with her face coming from her best friend. She lost her balance and fell on the floor.

“Don’t fucking come near me if you’ll side with you. Either be a decent human being to the people that made you wealthy or rot in hell with your poor excuse of a father.”

Seulgi walked away, leaving Wendy with a busted lip on the floor.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it a kudos if you liked it and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Use #RVTheLustres if you want to tweet about this fic hehehe.


	5. money is a sin and i loathe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy starts proving to her dad that she's worthy to be his successor. Irene goes through a distressing event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update after 2 weeks ahahaha we're sorry to keep you waiting!

A lengthy day lies ahead of Wendy that requires an extensive effort to avoid screwing up in front of the Board of Directors. Starting her day at 7:00 a.m is not foreign for her, in fact her body is accustomed to waking up earlier than that. However, starting her day knowing she will be walking into a Lion’s den— something she will never be fond of. 

  
  


Flashes of memories from last night resurfaced in her mind. From the part where she had a talk with her father about Sitio San Roque to where she gets her face jabbed because of the ~~agreement with her dad~~ unknown reasons.

  
  


Receiving a blow on the face is not a painful one to experience, it is the realization that after 19 years of Friendship, Wendy’s surname managed to break the only constant thing in her life that keeps her sane. Wendy must’ve done a great job at screwing things in her life, she didn’t make an exception for her friendship with Seulgi.

  
  


The journey to the company took more time than she anticipated. The traffic jam near EDSA was a big pain in the ass but she never had the energy to throw a fit, it is rush hour afterall.

  
  


“Good morning Ms. Lustre,” the lobbyist greeted her.

  
  


With a nod, she made a beeline to the nearest elevator available. Even though there is a designated elevator for the VIPs, Wendy never rode one. It was too pretentious for her and it created a big gap between her and her Father’s employees.

  
  


A few steps away from where she stood was her Father with a man who looks way too young to even be discussing business matters with her dad. Wendy strutted to her Father with such grace and elegance, half of the attention in the room focused on her.

  
  


“Pa.” Wendy made her presence known.

  
  


“Nak, I would like you to meet Mr. Lee.” His Father beamed, “He will accompany you and the team that I assembled to check out Sitio San Roque.”

  
  


Wendy offered her hand and Mr. Lee accepted it rather firmly. 

  
  


_Professionalism, or an act of machismo?_

  
  


She shrugged it off. They released their handshake. Wendy unconsciously swallowed the lump in her throat. 

  
  


_Time to fake it until I make it,_ she thought. 

* * *

Habang busy sa pag-iimpake si Irene, hindi niya matanggal sa kaniyang isipan na mas napagod pa siya sa dalawang araw na stay niya sa kanilang bahay kaysa sa buong school year niya sa UP. Kung dati ay nakakayanan niyang palampasin ang mga masasamang salita na lumalabas sa ama niya dahil hindi pa siya mulat sa nangyayari sa paligid nila, parang ngayon ay hindi na. 

  
  


Ayon nga sa mga magigiting na aktibista, sa oras na namulat ka na sa mga kawalan ng katarungan sa mundo, kasalanan na ang pumikit at magbulag-bulagan.

  
  


“Aalis ka na ulit ate?” sambit ni Yeji na may dalang juice at biscuit.

  
  


Humarap si Irene sa nakakabatang kapatid at kinuha ang pagkain. “Oo eh, marami pa kong kailangang ipasa na requirements pero babalik si Ate.”

  
  


Napabuntong hininga si Yeji, “Ate, di ko man naiintindihan sa ngayon yung mga choices mo sa buhay pero sinusuportahan kita. Di natin ugali na maging sweet sa isa’t isa pero alam kong kailangan mo ng kakampi ngayon kaya ako yung magiging kakampi mo sa bahay, Ate.”

  
  


Hindi sigurado si Irene kung mainit lang ba o sadyang naluluha siya sa sinasabi ng kaniyang kapatid kung kaya’t hinila niya si Yeji papunta sa kaniya at niyakap nang mahigpit. “Papakabait ka dito, Yej, ha? Wag mo papasakitin ulo ni nanay at tatay. Lagi ka rin mag-iingat at galingan mo sa school, tawagan mo lang ako pag kailangan mo si Ate, sasagot ako agad promise.”

  
  


“Drama naman natin Ate,” tawang sabi ni Yeji, “Ingat ka rin sa Maynila, Ate. Someday, magiging katulad din kita.”

  
  


Sa tuwing napapagal si Irene sa kaniyang pag-aaral, tanging ang kapatid at magulang niya ang nagsisilbing lakas niya. Nang marinig ni Irene na pangarap ni Yeji na sumunod sa yapak niya, mas lalo niyang naramdaman ang init sa kaniyang mata. Kung ikaw ba naman, tinitingala ng pinakamamahal mong kapatid, hindi ka ba maiiyak? 

  
  


Tinapos na ni Irene ang pag-iimpake at pag-aayos ng ibang gamit sa kaniyang kwarto habang si Yeji ay busy na nagbabasa sa kaniyang cellphone. 

  
  


“Aalis na ko, panget.” Pang-aasar ni Irene.

  
  


“Kbye, sunget.” Asar pabalik ni Yeji.

  
  


“Lika na, wag ka na tumambay sa kwarto ko. Guguluhin mo lang naman mga gamit ko dito eh.” Pag-aaya ni Irene kay Yeji na siyang sumunod naman sa utos ng kapatid niya.

  
  


Pagkababa nilang dalawa, unang tumambad kay Irene ang figure ng ama niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung dapat bang kausapin niya ito o baka sampal nanaman ang maabot niya. Marespeto pa rin naman siyang anak kaya hinarap niya nalang ang kaniyang ama.

  
  


“Tay, mano po.” Kukunin na sana ni Irene ang kamay ng kaniyang ama ngunit nilayo ito ng huli. 

  
  


“Ipangako mo saking titigil ka na sa pag aaktibista mong yan.” Malamig na sabi na kaniyang ama.

  
  


“Tay.”

  
  


“Sumunod ka nalang sa ama mo, Irene.” Singit ng kaniyang ina.

  
  


“Hindi po.” Ani ni Irene.

  
  


“Pakiulit?” Sambit ng kaniyang ama. “Sa oras na may mangyari sayo dahil sa katangahan mo, wag na wag kang hihingi ng tulong sakin. Malinaw ba yon?!”

  
  


Nabigla si Irene sa pagtaas ng boses ng kaniyang ama. “Malinaw na malinaw po.”

  
  


“Mabuti, pwes makakaalis ka ng pasaway ka.” 

  
  


Binigyan ni Irene si Yeji ng huling sulyap, kita sa mga mata nito ang lungkot at pag-aalala para kay Irene. Nginitian ni Irene si Yeji na tilang nagsasabing "okay lang, wag ka mag-alala" at tuluyang lumabas sa pinto ng kanilang bahay. 

  
  


_Ang mapait na katotohanan ay kahit ilang beses niyang kumbinsihin ang sarili niya, alam niyang hindi na magiging bukas ang isip ng kaniyang magulang at lagi na nilang iisipin na magiging NPA si Irene._

* * *

"Kang! May tumatawag ata sa phone mo!"

  
  


Seulgi heard her blockmate call out to her while pointing to her phone sitting atop her armchair from across the room. She is currently seated beside her friend Lisa, only going back to her proper seat inside the classroom whenever a professor would arrive. Since it's their free time, they decided to just chill at the back of the room.

  
  


"Dude, sino yan? New girl mo no?" Lisa teased Seulgi, a sly grin covering her face. 

  
  


"Batukan kita diyan eh, baka alarm ko lang na nakalimutan kong patayin." Seulgi returned to her original seat, seeing her phone vibrating. She checked her phone, only to see that someone is definitely calling.

  
  


**[Joy is calling…]**

  
  


_Huh? Again?_

  
  


Seulgi was surprised to see the girl from before calling her phone. Despite the mild shock, she pressed the green button to answer the call.

  
  


"Hello?" She answered while pocketing her hand inside her UST architecture blazer. She can't help but feel a little anxious for some unknown reason.

  
  


"Hi!" Came a cheerful voice from the other side of the line.

  
  


Again, Seulgi was caught off-guard. She quickly composed herself to respond to the girl.

  
  


"Hello Joy? Do you need anything?" Seulgi scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed (again, for some unknown reason).

  
  


"Wala naman, I just thought of you kasi," Joy responded in her thick 'La Sallian accent'.

  
  


This shouldn't be weird for Seulgi. They video called before, right? Even flirted for a bit. Plus, she's earned quite the reputation from having flings here and there, most of the time she'd end up ghosting them, leading to her phone blowing up because of messages from her "exes". 

  
  


But it IS weird. Because for the first time in a long time, her phone didn't ring because of some past "mistake".

  
  


_Maybe a future one?_ She chuckled to herself. _Tingnan natin._

  
  


"So… what led you to think of me?" Seulgi challenged.

  
  


"Oh, I just saw a tweet about Thomasians being "ghosters", and since I do what I want, I decided to call you." Joy replied nonchalantly. 

  
  


"So you decided to call me because of a... tweet?"

  
  


"Well, yeah. And to ask you to go on a date na rin." 

  
  


_Wait what?_

  
  


For 21 years, Seulgi was always the one to initiate things, may it be related to her "love" life or not. So imagine her surprise when this woman from Taft tried to ask her for a date as if she's just asking to pass the salt around the table or something. 

  
  


"I—uh,"

  
  


_What the fuck was that, Seulgi?_

  
  


She heard Joy giggle, "What? Cat got your tongue? Take your time, just text me if you're g, ha?" 

  
  


Before Seulgi could respond, the line went dead, indicating that Joy ended the call.

  
  


_What just happened?_

* * *

_Huh?_

_Teka, bakit parang—_

  
  


Naalimpungatan si Irene mula sa pagkakaidlip nang makita niya ang kamay ng lalaking katabi niya sa ibabaw ng kaniyang pantalon. Nanigas si Irene; kagigising lang niya dahil nakatulog siya sa haba ng biyahe pa-Maynila, kaya hindi pa masyadong gising ang utak niya. Sa kabila nito, pinilit niyang mag-isip. Napagpasiyahan niya munang magkunwaring tulog, habang pasimpleng kinukuha ang phone sa kanang bulsa ng pantalon.

  
  


Mabuti na lamang at naka-set na mabubuksan ang camera app niya sa dalawang pindot lamang ng home button. Naka-tungo ang kanyang ulo sa pakanan, kaya nakatago ang bukas niyang kanang mata na sinisigurong napindot niya ang tamang settings para ma-on ang video mode. Pinigilan niya ang sarili mula sa pagtili dahil sa mapangahas na kamay ng lalaki. Unti-unti na itong lumalapit nang mapagpasiyahan na niyang gawin ang plano.

  
  


"ANO YAN, HA?!" Sigaw ni Irene habang pabiglang itinutok ang camera sa kamay na nasa ibabaw ng binti niyang balot ng tela. Agad binawi ng lalaki ang kamay, halata ang pamumula sa tenga dahil sa kahihiyan. Nakita na ni Irene ang salarin— mukhang nasa late 20's ito, at mukhang disente.

  
  


_Mukha lang._

  
  


"Ano yon sinabi eh?!" Tinutok na ni Irene ang camera sa mukha ng lalaki. Nagtakip ito nang mukha nang mapansin ang focus ng camera sa kaniya. Tumungo lang ito sa bintana ng bus, hindi makaimik.

  
  


Nakuha na ni Irene ang atensyon ng halos lahat ng pasahero sa bus. Pinagtitinginan na siya, pero wala siyang pakialam. Nakatuon lang ang pansin niya sa manyak na katabi niya. Nang hindi pa rin sumasagot ang lalaki ay muli siyang nagsalita.

  
  


"Wala ka bang nanay, ha?! O babaeng kapatid?! Ay, hindi— rumespeto ka ng kapwa mo hindi dahil sa may kakilala kang babae, rumespeto ka kasi TAO rin kami." Dagdag niya habang nakafocus pa rin ang camera sa lalaki.

  
  


"Miss, ano ba yan?! Kanina ka pa sumisigaw diyan, ano ba kasing suot mo?!" Narinig niyang may sumabat mula sa likuran ng bus. Kung kanina ay "kalmado" pa siya, pwes ngayon ay hindi na. Naramdaman niyang kumulo ang dugo niya sa mga salitang narinig.

  
  


Tumingin siya sa likod at nakita ang lalaking nakadukwang mula sa kinauupuan, halata na siya ang may-ari ng boses.

  
  


"Excuse me po, WITH all due RESPECT," panimula ni Irene, na hawak pa rin ang phone para irecord ang mga nangyayari, "kahit ano pang suot ko ay walang may karapatang bumastos sa akin. Pwede niyo po bang itatak sa utak niyo yon? At kung gusto niyo talaga malaman, NAKAPANTALON PO AKO. SISIHIN ANG MANYAK, HINDI ANG BIKTIMA." Ramdam ang diin sa bawat salitang binitawan ni Irene.

  
  


"Oo, tama yan ate!" Rinig niya ang isang boses-babae mula sa unahan.

  
  


Wala pa ring imik ang lalaking katabi; hindi rin ito makaalis dahil nakaharang si Irene sa dadaanan. Mabuti na lamang at malapit na sila sa terminal ng bus sa Maynila kaya magagawan niya ito ng report sa Women's desk.

  
  


_Yun ay kung makikinig sila._

  
  


Mapait mang isipin, pero bulok ang sistema rito sa bansa, lalo na sa ganitong sitwasyon kung saan laganap pa rin ang victim-blaming. Isang halimbawa na lang doon ay ang nangyari ngayon-ngayon lang sa kaniya. Lalong nagdilim ang paningin ni Irene, _paano na lamang kung hindi siya nagising? Paano kung nanghina siya? Paano ang ibang kababaihan na nabusalan ang bibig bago pa man makahingi ng saklolo?_

  
  


Napatigil siya sa pag-iisip nang lapitan siya ng kundoktor.

  
  


"Miss, minanyak ka niyan? Hayaan mo, ibababa ka namin sa malapit na prisinto para magsumbong." 

  
  


Tipid na ngiti na lamang ang naibigay ni Irene. "Salamat po."

  
  


Imbes na makauwi siya agad ng apartment, ay napagaksayahan pa niya ng oras itong mokong na 'to.

Buhay babae nga naman sa mundong Patriarkal. Tanginang mga lalaki yan.

* * *

The meeting with the board members and her dad about Sitio San Roque lasted no less than 3 hours. To say that it was the longest meeting Wendy’s been in is an understatement, nevermind the part where her Father kept bragging about this being an easy task only because he won’t lift a finger and she has to do all the work for him, the board members just agrees with what is being said in front of them without criticizing some points that were made. 

  
  


Wendy is not a saint nor is she the nicest but hearing the plans about the informal settlers made her feel uneasy. Aren’t they supposed to provide the people shelter after taking their land? She would bring it up but she has a feeling that the men in suits are going to laugh at her for asking a futile question. 

  
  


“Are there any more questions?” Her Father asked in a composed manner. 

  
  


“Yes,” the roguish board member began, “I’m getting impatient, when are we going to enact this plan?”

  
  


Her father chuckled, “Calm down, Bernard. Tomorrow, my daughter will inspect the land of San Roque and talk to the CEO of Ayala. She will put forth a generous amount of money to convince Ayala that we are interested in taking the area and we expect them to back down.”

  
  


“Your daughter will handle one of our biggest projects?” Another member asked unabashedly, “She’s not capable, she’s a woman!”

  
  


_Sexism? Really? In this time and year?_

  
  


“If I may,” Wendy interjected. “I know all of you think I’m just a college student and a woman at that, but I have proven my abilities by inputting my ideas and strategies on this plan. Not only is it a ticket to success, it also lessened the cost that you, Mr. Choi, proposed to the board before. Lustre Inc. won’t be needing a large sum of money to get Ayala to say yes to this project.” Wendy said with a venomous smile, wanting to slap the stupidity out of the stout board member.

  
  


Mr. Choi balled his hands into a fist, jaw clenched from anger and embarrassment. Wendy saw the scene unfold before her eyes.

  
  


_Just the reaction that I am looking for._

  
  


“Are there any more questions?” Wendy’s father announced. “None? Meeting adjourned.”

  
  


Wendy readied herself to get out of the company office and drown in liquor. 

  
  


“Wendy, stay.” Her Father commanded.

  
  


_Well, there goes my plans of having a great drink in my hand._

  
  


The conference room was emptied in no time, true to their motto _business does not stop_. Wendy stayed on her designated chair, adjacent to her Father’s.

  
  


“What the hell was that?” He sneered.

  
  


Confusion was written all over Wendy’s face, “What was what, Pa?”

  
  


“That little stunt you pulled with Mr. Choi.” Her Father hissed, pointing a finger at Wendy, “It’s your first day here, Wendy, for god’s sake! Magtino ka naman!”

  
  


“Pa, he was undermining me! I’m not going to let him drag my name just because of my gender!” Wendy fought back.

  
  


“He owns 13% of the company’s stocks, he is an important person in Lustre Inc. and you disrespected him, Seungwan.” He spat, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Can’t you go on a day without messing up?!”

  
  


Wendy lowered her head; there it is. The phrase that her parents would use whenever she’s in trouble, to their eyes it’s _messing up_ but to Wendy, it’s living her best life without the chains hindering her from running towards the arms of happiness. 

  
  


She knows arguing with her dad won’t get her anywhere for he is a man with such high pride and ego, so she did what she does best.

  
  


“I’m sorry Pa, I know better now and I’ll do better next time.”

  
  


“You should, Wendy, you’re a Lustre.”

  
  


_This is her bitter truth, her last name will always dictate what she should be in this world and she can never escape it._

* * *

"Wheein, may online meeting sa AB mamaya, kasama rin ata ang PS," bungad ni Irene sa roommate pagkarating sa apartment nila. Bakas sa mukha ni Irene ang pagkapagod mula sa nangyari sa byahe. Sanay naman siya sa pabalik-balik sa Maynila, pero sadyang na-drain siya dahil sa eksena kanina.

  
  


Binaba ni Irene ang duffle bag sa tabi ng kama. Nahalata naman ni Wheein ang pagkapagod ni Irene. 

  
  


"Oks ka lang?" Pagbangon ni Wheein mula sa pagkakahiga. Nginitian siya nang tipid ni Irene bilang tugon.

  
  


Hindi nagpatinag si Wheein. "Uy, anyare?" 

  
  


Sa panahon na magkasama sila, parang naging kapatid na rin ang turing nila sa isa't isa. Halos lahat ay nasasabi nila sa bawat isa, kaya nagtataka si Wheein sa katahimikan ni Irene.

  
  


"Ano kasi," panimula ni Irene bago bumuntong-hininga, "may manyak kanina sa bus." 

  
  


"Ha?! Putangina non ah? Anong—okay ka na ba?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Wheein sabay paglapit sa nakatatanda. 

  
  


_Okay lang ba siya?_ Ang totoo niyan ay hindi niya rin alam. Parang mabilis ang mga pangyayari kanina. Pero, alam niyang nag-iwan ng nakapapasong marka ang kamay ng lalaki sa parteng hinawakan nito.

  
  


_Nakakapaso._

  
  


Sa katunayan, ito ang unang beses na nangyari 'to sa kaniya. Oo, sa buong buhay niya, may mga nangca-catcall, may mga tumitingin din na parang hinuhubaran na siya, pero inuunahan niya ang mga ito ng masasamang tingin o mabubulaklak na ~~mura~~ salita. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, wala siyang kamalayan sa nangyari.

  
  


Naramdaman na lang niyang may nakayakap na sa kaniya.

  
  


"Te, alam mo namang di mo kasalanan yung nangyari di ba?" Sambit ni Wheein habang hinahagod ang likod ni Irene.

  
  


Napawalan ni Irene ang hiningang kanina pa pala niya pinipigil. 

  
  


"Oo naman. Thank you, Wheein." Pagbalik ni Irene sa yakap.

  
  


Nang mahiwalay na sila, tinitigan ni Wheein si Irene nang mataimtim.

  
  


"Kung ayaw mong ikwento kung anong nangyari, okay lang. Naiintindihan ko naman." Ngiti nito sa kaibigan.

  
  


"Hindi, okay lang naman. Okay na ako."

  
  


Kwinento ni Irene kung anong nangyari kanina sa bus, mula sa pagkakaidlip niya hanggang sa pagbaba sa malapit na himpilan ng pulis para ireport ang kaso. Sa huli, ay nagkasundo ang dalawang partido na wag nang ituloy ang kaso, sapat na para kay Irene ang makitang pagkapahiya sa mukha ng lalaki. Pero pina-blotter pa rin niya ito, just in case.

  
  


Tumango si Wheein habang nakikinig.

  
  


"Tangina niya, manang-mana sa presidente ang pucha," tanging nasabi ni Wheein. Natawa nang mahina si Irene sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

  
  


"Hay," buntong-hininga ulit ni Irene. "Matutulog muna ako, napagod ako eh. Pagising na lang mamayang 7:30 para makahanda ako sa meeting pag hindi ako nagising sa alarm."

  
  


"Sige, madam lek," natatawang sabi ni Wheein.

  
  


* * *

_SAEYO~_

  
  


_SAEYO~_

_(https://youtu.be/wdqlzAfkasw)_

  
  


Nanatiling nakahiga si Irene sa kama sa kabila ng boses ni Wheein na ginawa niyang ringtone. Maya-maya ay totoong boses na ng roommate ang narinig niya upang gisingin siya.

  
  


"SAEYO~ SAEYO~" Sigaw ni Wheein sa tenga niya habang niyuyugyog siya.

  
  


"Madam gising na!" 

  
  


Tuluyan nang binuksan ni Irene ang mga mata. Tumambad sa kaniya ang mukha ni Wheein na nakangisi. 

  
  


_Anong trip nito?_

  
  


"Eto na gising na nga!" Pasungit na sabi ni Irene. Bugnutin talaga siya kapag bagong gising, sanay na rin naman dito si Wheein. Dali-dali na siyang bumangon para ayusin ang sarili at para maghanda sa online meeting nila.

  
  


Alas-otso na nang mapagpasyahan na ni Irene na magsend ng chat sa gc nila. Medyo konti lang ang online, pero halos lahat naman sa kanila ay active sa pagsagot.

  
  


[Irene Reymundo]

Guys, meeting room 2 tayo. See you there!

  
  


Binuksan niya ang isang messaging app para magtungo sa meeting room. Nagsimula na siyang mag-salita sa mic para mas madali.

  
  


"Hello, naririnig niyo ko?"

  
  


Binasa niya ang chat, marami nagconfirm na naririnig nila si Irene. 

  
  


"Okay, so remind ko lang uli na may basic mass integration uli tayo bukas ha. Sa mga new recruits, yun yung tinatawag namin na paglubog sa masa. Pupunta tayo sa urban poor communities to organize and mobilize the people."

  
  


"Vibe check nga tayo, send niyo sa chat "#StreamWomanOnTheBeach" kung present kayo."

  
  


Binasa niya ang mga nagsend, medyo nadagdagan ang mga tao, "Okay, marami-rami na tayo ngayon." Nagbasa pa siya ng mga incoming messages nang makita ang isang username.

  
  


[AB Aseul]

#StreamYerihanBang

  
  


Natawa si Irene sa sinulat ni Seulgi. "Tama yan Seulgi, stream Yerihan Bang din." 

  
  


"So, magmeet-up muna tayo sa isesend na address bago tumungo sa sitio. Okay ba yon mga lek?"

  
  


[PS Jieun]

Saan pong sitio? Newbie po here hehe

"Okay lang yan Jieun. Sa Sitio San Roque tayo."

* * *

"Oh shit." 

  
  


Seulgi was stunned at what she heard. Of all places, it had to be the one where Wendy will conduct business in, huh?

  
  


It's inevitable, she thought to herself. 

  
  


But she's still not yet ready to face Wendy.

  
  


"So, sino yung confirmed na confirmed na makakapunta bukas?" She heard Irene say on the line. The members are chatting, either saying they'll come or that they have prior commitments for tomorrow. 

  
  


Seulgi took a deep breath, _since when did the friend situation get this messy?_

  
  


It's bound to happen, she guessed. It's only a matter of time before Wendy could realize the injustices in the world, brought out by the people in power. The 1% of the population, to which they belonged to.

She sighed before typing again on her phone.

[Aseul]

Di ako makakapunta lek. May gagawing important matter to attend to eh.

  
  


"Okay, so yung iba may gagawin. Okay lang guys, kami muna sa ngayon. Marami-rami na rin naman yung nagconfirm di ba?" 

  
  


Seulgi exited the app and opened another. Her fingers moved on their own, typing away on the screen.

  
  


_[So, where will our date be, Miss Joy Legazpi?]_

  
  


Message sent.

* * *

Wendy woke up 3 hours before her departure to Sitio San Roque. Contemplating whether or not she should continue the plan of the board to be ruthless if the settlers do not comply with the agreement. Again, she’s not a Saint but she studied GMRC back in her Elementary years, being brutal towards the people is not the way to get what someone wants. 

  
  


She busied herself by looking at her ceiling and listening to the white noise coming from her air conditioning unit. It’s pathetic of her, really, to mull over something her Father says his whole life. So she’s a screw up, she gets tangled in a web of mess that she created and her parents are there to clean it up for her, all those things are inevitable for a child as young as her. At age 20, she sees people her age having fun and being carefree, partying in bars without paparazzis taking pictures of them every second to create a buzzing headline for people to gossip on. 

  
  


4 years old. She was 4 when she first got reprimanded for spilling paint all over her shirt, her Father called her disappointment for not being a disciplined child. It started with paint, then it’s not eating her veggies, afterwards it’s her grade of 87 in Math, then countless more instances, and now it’s standing up for herself when she was getting mocked by an entire group of men who think they are better for being male. She can outsmart each and every guy present in the room yesterday and her little scene with Mr. Choi is solid proof of that. If anything, she should be cruel to those scumbags who brag about earning 6 digits money and cheat on their wives to feel superior. 

  
  


[Father]:

Sitio San Roque, 7 AM.

[Seungwan]

Yes, Pa.

Taking it as her cue to get up and get dressed, she wore a bomber jacket on top of her gray shirt and a pair of washed-out blue jeans. She trudged down the stairs and grabbed a filled water bottle on the kitchen table. As much as Wendy liked to admit, waking up at 7 A.M today feels like a heavy workload and unlike before, she feels like this day is about to take a weird turn.

  
  


“Manong, we can go na po. I don’t want to be late eh.” She said to her driver.

  
  


The car pulled out of the driveway and faced the traffic bottleneck that is EDSA. Such a pain in the ass to face this early in the morning.

  
  


_Too many pasaways kasi na jeepney drivers and bus drivers who can’t stay in their lane._

  
  


Wendy settled on listening to music and taking a nap to make the time pass. She hoped that the next time she opens her eyes, her dad will finally praise her for being the daughter that he wants her to be. 

* * *

**"** So, what shifted?" Joy asked with a playful smile on her face.

  
  


They're currently sitting inside a cute milktea shop in Century City Mall. They decided to push through with their "date" casually, so they chose to hangout in a mall.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Seulgi's brows furrowed.

  
  


Joy rolled her eyes at the bear-like girl. "What made you go out with me kasi." 

  
  


"Ah," Seulgi chuckled, eyes almost closing. "I'm not going to lie, I'm just stressed and maybe I'm in need of a breather."

  
  


This piqued Joy's attention. "Do tell." 

  
  


_Nothing to lose_

  
  


"Welp, I have this friend, mayaman. As in, super yaman. And as a new activist, siyempre ngayon ko lang nakita na I was blinded by privilege. Was, ha. Kaso, she's currently blind pa rin, I guess."

  
  


Joy nodded, prompting Seulgi to continue. "Aaaand there's conflict of interest, because as we speak, I think she's doing business sa community where our org is defending the urban poor. They're trying to build a mall, kakumpitensya ang Ayala, I think."

  
  


Surprise was written on Joy's face. 

  
  


"Woah," was all that she could utter. Seulgi laughed at her reaction. Joy shook her head, regaining her composure.

  
  


"Wait wait wait," Joy said, leaning from across the table, their faces practically just inches from each other. Seulgi quickly looked away from Joy, ears reddening in the process.

  
  


_Oh my god Seulgi, what is wrong with you! This isn't me wtf_

  
  
  


"Is your friend a Lustre? THE Wendy Lustre?" 

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


"Yes, but please wag mo ikalat? I might get in trouble, SHE might get in trouble," Seulgi pleaded with concern. Even if they're not on speaking terms right now, she still cares for her friend. It's complicated, but she really does. 

  
  


It's very frustrating to see someone you care for having different views from you, especially if their mindset is harmful. Seulgi gets it, really, because Wendy is just another victim of familial pressure. The last thing her friend needs is another scandal which she isn't even aware of.

  
  


"Of course not. I'm not like that, ah. My mouth is—“ Joy proceeded to make a zipping gesture on her lips.

  
  


"You can trust me, Miss Kang."

  
  


Seulgi smiled at her. "Alright, Miss Legazpi." 

  
  


They stared at each other for a while, unconsciously not breaking eye contact. A few seconds passed when Seulgi can't handle the staring contest anymore, urging her to clear her throat. The action took Joy out of her trance too.

  
  


"So anyway," Joy blinked, "I was like that dati rin." 

  
  


"Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed. La Sallian, activist? Hindi talaga." Seulgi teased.

  
  


Joy chuckled at her remark. "No, really. I was even very indifferent dati towards activists. Very annoyed ako whenever they would show up sa news. Ikaw ba?"

  
  


Seulgi tried to remember, "I wouldn't say that I was annoyed at them. More like, I don't care? But yeah, my friend is just like that, too."

  
  


"You know what popped my bubble of privilege?" 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"My friend's persistence," Joy smiled.

  
  


Seulgi could only nod in understanding. Yes, she knows that it takes patience to make someone change their old ways. But can you blame her? It's frustrating, because it seems like Wendy doesn't even try to educate herself. Add the fact that her own family is the root of all these problems.

  
  


"It took awhile, pero here I am. She educated me, a lot. I was a pain in the ass, but she stuck with me. She didn't give up on me,"

  
  


"So don't give up on her, Seulgi."

  
  


Seulgi nodded with conviction. It's settled; she'll do her best to not punch Wendy in the process of trying to educate her. Again.

  
  


"I won't." Seulgi smiled.

  
  


A beat passed when Joy spoke again. "Sobrang serious ah, why don't we continue with our date, babe?" 

  
  


Once again, Seulgi turned into a pile of panicked gay mush.

  
  


_Seriously Seulgi, what is happening to you?!_

* * *

"Guys, ready na tayo?" Ani ni Irene.

  
  


"Yes na yes madam lek!" Rinig niyang sigaw ni Wheein mula sa likod ng grupo. 

  
  


"Kung ganon, tara." 

  
  


_Lalaban, para sa bayan._

* * *

A little bit after an hour, Wendy felt the car stop and hearing her driver call out her name.

“Ma’am, andito na po tayo,” her driver said.

“Oh sorry kuya, I fell asleep. Thank you, park anywhere nalang for the meantime po, this might take a while.” Wendy instructed her driver. 

She stepped out of the car, taking a look at her not-so-good-looking surroundings. She didn't want to be rude but the area looks so grimy that she almost backed out. 

“Hala ang yaman ni Ate," she heard a little kid say. 

“Bibigyan kaya niya tayo ng pagkain? Gutom na ko eh.” Another one complained to his playmates.

The thought of starving children tugged at her heartstrings. Wendy kept in mind to bring plenty of food the next time she visits to check the place out. 

“Bright morning to you, Ms. Lustre.” Mr. Lee greets her, “Coffee?”

Wendy shakes her head, “Thank you for the offer, but I already had mine.”

“Oh, well then let’s just look around and see how convenient this area is for the new shopping mall.” 

An old man approached the two-- he appeared to be at least seventy-five years old or even older. A certain vitality in his movements implied that he was or still is a hard worker in the construction department. As for his clothes, they were a bit ragged and dirty, almost impossible to distinguish the original color of the shirt he is wearing. 

“Magandang umaga, hijo at hija. Ano ang sadya niyo dito?” the man asked.

Wendy’s Filipino is not the best but she can make sense of a few words; they're somewhat understandable, but still unfamiliar to her.

“May titignan lang po sa back there.” Wendy responded.

The man chuckled at Wendy’s poor use of Filipino. “Gusto niyo bang samahan ko kayo? Hindi kasi kaaya-aya ang itsura ng lugar na iyon at balita namin ay may dadayo dito na mga estudyante mamaya.”

Mr. Lee smiled warmly, “Maraming salamat po, I think we could really use some help. We might get lost po eh, my companion and I are not familiar with the lugar po.”

“Unless, that’s a hassle for you po. We can do it on our own naman po.” Wendy added.

“Di siya abala, mga anak. Tara na, paparating na ata ang mga estudyante.” 

The three of them passed by a metal gate that leads to the houses of the informal settlers. People around them were friendly but some are creepy-looking, especially the men holding beer bottles.

“What exactly are we looking for here?” Mr. Lee asked Wendy.

“Mr. Lee—”

“Jaehyun,” Mr. Lee, now known as Jaehyun, cut her off.

“Okay Jaehyun, the board including your father gave me a task to inspect the area and plan on the specific locations that would be spacious enough for other businesses to open near Lustre’s Mall.” Wendy elaborates.

“I hope they’re not calling it Lustre’s Mall,” Jaehyun jests, “It’s too narcissistic.”

“Funny.” Wendy deadpans, walking faster to catch up with their temporary tour guide.

“Ayan na pala ang mga estudyante galing UP. Pasensya na at mag-iingay ata sila ngayon.” The old man announced, Wendy snapping her head towards the direction he is pointing at.

_UP?!_

A few steps or so from where Wendy and Jaehyun stood was Anakbayan’s very own Irene. Not just her, a whole flock of students who were standing around her with placards like:

_UPHOLD URBAN POOR’S RIGHT TO THE CITY._

_AYALA AT LUSTRE, ABALA SA MAMAMAYAN!_

_ABOT-KAMAY NA RENTA, IPAGLABAN!_

And other words that she did not bother to look at. 

“Today’s going to be a long day, Jaehyun. Get ready to have an informal discussion with those pain in the asses.” Wendy warned the confused Jaehyun. 

“Are they the protest thingy people?” Jaehyun questioned.

“Yes”

“Oh, fuck I hate them so much. They cause traffic and shit.”

Wendy nodded, power walking to the infamous anakbayan rebel whom she had a few encounters with. However, Irene’s still clueless about her identity. 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen.” Wendy greets the activists, “Do you mind if you take that elsewhere? We’re in the middle of a business agreement here.”

* * *

_Ay kung sinuswerte ka nga naman._

  
  


Nakatayo sa harap ni Irene ay walang iba kung hindi si Wendy Lustre. Oo, sure na siyang ang heredera ng Lustre Inc. ang nasa harap niya, unlike dati.

  
  


"Lek, siya ba yung—"

  
  


"Oo lek, ang ganda pala shet nababakla ako"

  
  


Rinig niyang nagbubulungan ang mga kasama niya mula sa likod. Hulaan niyo na lang kung sino yung nababakla (siyempre si Wheein). 

  
  


Nakakunot ang noo ni Irene. Hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili sa pagsasalita.

  
  


"Lustre? Anong ginagawa niyo rito?”

  
  


Nakita niya si Wendy na ngumisi nang nakakaloko. Rinig niya ang mahinang tili ni Wheein mula sa likod.

  
  


_Apaka rupok talaga non kahit kelan,_ isip ni Irene sa sarili. Kahit kapitalista willing patulan basta maganda. Natanggal sa isip niya ang pagkahumaling ni Wheein sa Lustreng nasa harap niya nang magsalita ito.

  
  


Nakita ni Irene kung paano tanggalin ni Wendy ang kaniyang mamahaling sunglasses. "We're here to conduct business, and by business I mean make business out of this land."

  
  


_Punyeta_ _talaga mga Lustre!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading feedbacks in #RVTheLustres on twitter :)) hope you enjoyed!


	6. how many secrets can you keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene makes a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a month, I finally updated! Sorry to keep you waiting :))

Disbelief and anger are the emotions showing up on Irene Reymundo’s face, it almost made Wendy chuckle with how pathetic the girl looked. She should know by now that battling face to face with a Lustre is an automatic loss to the opponent. Lustres never lose, hell must turn cold and heaven must be led by Satan first before her father let his family name get dragged down.

“Business? Lagi nalang ba business iisipin niyo? Wala na silang matitirhan tapos papalayasin niyo pa?!” Irene shouted, assuring that everyone around them hears her.

“PALAYASIN ANG MGA LUSTRE”

“PAHIRAP! GAHAMAN!”

“HANDS OFF SITIO SAN ROQUE!”

Various protesters screamed their lungs out to gain attention from passersby.

“Wendy, we can’t delay the schedule.” Jaehyun whispered beside her. “Your father will ki—“

Wendy raised her hand to interrupt the guy from talking. “I know what I’m doing. Just contact Mr. Choi, I’ll handle the commotion here.”

“Are you sure? They’re violent.”

“Don’t let my father know.” Wendy said with finality in her voice.

Jaehyun nodded and walked away from the crowd. Wendy thought of a way to settle the event unfolding before her to avoid humiliating her Father’s name. Strategic thinking is her forte; even as a young girl, her parents screwed the skill in her mind like a nail. 

“Ano na namang inutos mo sa lalaking yon? Magdadala kayo ng extra force ha?! That is against the law, fyi Ms. Lustre.” Irene Reymundo, very feisty but all bark no bite. Wendy made a mental note to remember this the next time they encounter each other again.

Wendy smiled, “Okay I think I know what you need,” she retrieves her chequebook, “How much do you need, Ms. Reymundo?”

Irene scoffed, “Akala mo ba sakin mukha akong pera?! I don’t need money from your privileged self. Ang kailangan ko ay lumayas kayo dito at wag niyong guguluhin ang mga taong nakatira dito!”

“HANDS OFF SITIO SAN ROQUE”

Only a matter of time till her father finds out about this and she hopes Irene wakes up to the reality that she will never win against Wendy, more or less her Father. And she’s unsure whether to be glad or scared for Irene’s life.

* * *

How many bottles has it been? 6? 7? Seulgi lost count. All she can think of is how stupid her best friend can be to let her father control her life and keep her on a tight leash like a dog programmed to follow their owner despite their abusive and manipulative tendencies. Is it evil of her to want the best for Wendy? This whole agenda of her dad wanting the rights of the marginalized be stripped off and grab the land of Sitio taught her to save Wendy as early as she can before she gets a room in the 6th circle of hell like her dad.

But just the thought of her best friend makes her blood boil.

“Seul gago chill ka lang, baka mabasag bote niyan.” Lisa says humorously.

Seulgi glared at the clown beside her, “Tangina kasi pre, masama bang maghangad ng mas magandang buhay para sakaniya?”

“Teka para kanino ba?” Ji-eun asked.

“Basta.” Seulgi hissed, downing another bottle of beer in one go.

Lisa slapped Seulgi’s hand away when the latter tried to grab another bottle from the bucket. Every person in the room right now could tell that the bear-looking girl they are with is drunk. Seulgi’s known to be a lightweight anyway.

“Panira ka trip tol.”

“Wala kong balak maglinis ng suka mo,” Lisa answered, “Mahiya ka naman kay Joy, baka magkalat ka dito tas mag viral ka. Ekis ka na agad, mataas pa naman standards ng Lasallista.”

“Ah so below average lang ako ganun?” Seulgi taunted her good-for-nothing friend.

“Ikaw nagsabi niyan ah.” Lisa sarcastically raised her hand in surrender.

Ji-eun laughed on the side as the scene unfolds before her eyes. She’s gotten used to the banter between the two, must be their huge ego and wannabe big dick energy, and it’s been her best source of entertainment. The two never resorted to getting physical anyway so no harm, no foul.

“Yun pinaparating mo eh!” Seulgi’s voice raised a bit.

“Pre, sinasabi ko lang naman na pag nagkalat ka matuturn off si Joy. Ikaw tong nagjujump into conclusions eh.” Lisa elaborated, teasing Seulgi even more.

“Bat di ikaw mag jump?” The weak clapback from Seulgi made Lisa laugh.

“Yun na yon?”

“Oo, puta ka. Di ka sana magka-jowa.”

Lisa rolled her eyes before retorting, “Kaya wala akong jowa, kasi ayaw ko pang magkajowa. Single by choice ako, no.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s just say that instead na ghinoghost ka ng mga kalandian mo after a week.”

“Mabait ako ngayon, so hindi na muna kita papatulan, Seul.” Lisa took a sip before speaking again, this time with seriousness written on her face. “Pero seryoso, ano bang problema? Alam mo naman na pwede mo sabihin samin yung naiisip mo eh, di ba Ji?”

Lisa shot a look at Ji-eun, to which the girl nodded in reply. Seulgi may be a teensy-weensy drunk (okay, she’s very drunk), but she can feel the sincerity behind her friend’s tone. 

“It’s a Wendy situation. Again.”

Despite her blurry vision, she could see Ji-eun’s mouth forming an o, while Lisa just pursed her lips.

“Puro na lang Wendy ah. In love ka na ba don ha?” Ji-eun jokes, to which Seulgi feigned disgust to. Sure, Wendy is like the ideal woman of this generation, but she can’t see her bestfriend that way.

“Tangina mandiri ka nga,” Seulgi slurred, struggling to explain her situation in her drunken state. She heard her friends laugh. 

“Ano kasi,” Seulgi started, catching her friends’ attention. “Di ba nga sumali ako ng mass org? *hik* Yung lupa na pinaglalaban namin mula sa mga Ayala, gusto rin angkinin ng mga Lustre. Ng family ni Wendy.”

“Wait, San Roque ba to?” Ji-eun asked. Seulgi nodded quietly. She saw the former’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh shit!” The raven-haired girl exclaimed. “Don nagpunta yung iba kong ka-org ah! Wait, kasali ka ba sa discord server ng nationwide org?”

“Oo, baket?” Seulgi asked, confused at her friend.

“Bago lang ako, pero sumali ako PS! Di ako nakapunta kasi malayo eh.”

This is new information to Seulgi. She didn’t know that her friend developed an interest in toppling down the fascism in the country! She’s ecstatic that she won’t be alone in this fight, not when she has Ji-eun by her side. Lisa, well, she can use the clownery of her younger friend to keep herself entertained.

Still, there’s a pang of guilt and hurt when her mind thought of a certain blonde girl.

Her bestfriend.

“Di rin ako nakapunta, kasi alam kong pupunta si Wendy don.”

“Gago, imagine the chaos kung nandon ka!” Lisa gave a hearty laugh, tears pooling on her eyes as her laughter echoes inside their booth.

“Fuck, I don’t even want to imagine what could’ve happened.” Seulgi sighed, now a little sobered up. Her hands were reaching for the bottle of water, but her mind wanted to aim for the bucket of beer.

And so she followed her heart. That night, Lisa ended up cleaning after Seulgi when her friend vomited all over her shirt. 

* * *

_ God damn it, they’re here again?! _

Wendy can already hear the outrageously loud shrieking of the activists from the distance. It’s only 10 AM in the morning, yet she felt like her soul was being dragged out of her body by just thinking about dealing with Mother Theresa and Satan’s love child. How can she conduct her survey with them in the way? She groaned at the thought.

As she approached the group, she felt her blood boil even more when their screams became more discernible. 

LUSTRE AYALA PAHIRAP SA MAHIHIRAP

AYALA ABALA

But one voice caught her attention.

There stood Irene Reymundo, screaming “LUSTRE MATAPOBRE” at the top of her lungs, with her cronies following suit. 

Wendy felt her jaw tighten; she straightened her back to give off an air of confidence, exuding an aura of a predator approaching its prey.

She took a deep breath (probably as deep as the Mariana Trench) before approaching the protesters.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Wendy looked at them from head to toe, “Miss Activist.” She smirked, her tone laced with mockery.

Irene turned around to find her gaze. The small woman rolled her eyes before speaking. “Ikaw na naman?” 

Wendy leveled her gaze with Irene’s, “Yes, it’s me again. I didn’t expect to see you for the third time here. You have gut, miss. I’ll give you that.”

“Ako nga dapat magsabi niyan, Miss Lustre. I expected you to call for backup, akala ko may kasunod ka pang bodyguards eh.” Irene said, not trying to hide the bite behind her tone. Wendy raised an eyebrow at what she said.

* * *

_ Baka iba ka sa kanila _

Tumikhim si Irene sa naisip. Alam niya namang lahat ng tao ay kayang magbago, pero hindi ito madali. Lalo na kung ang taong yon ang dahilan ng paghihirap ng mga urban poor.

"Anyway, hindi kami aalis hangga't hindi nagbaback down ang mga tulad niyong ganid sa pera. Kaya kung ako sa 'yo, masanay ka nang nandito kami tuwing may binabalak kayong mga kapitalista." Ngumisi nang nakakaloko si Irene. Narinig niyang sumang-ayon ang kolektibo niya sa kaniyang likod. 

Bakas sa mukha ng Lustre ang pagkayamot, pero agad itong napapilitan ng… interes?

_ Ano na naman bang iniisip ng kampon ng kadilim na to?  _ Umirap na naman si Irene, pero sa pagkakataong ito ay sa isip na lamang niya. Ayaw niyang ipakita na rinding-rindi na siya sa babaeng nasa harap niya.

"Miss, I pride myself as a diplomat, unlike some people in the industry," narinig niyang magsalita ang Lustre habang tinanggal ang shades nito. Ngayon ay kita na niyang lubusan ang nakakatunaw na titig ng babae. Nakakamangha ang kulay tsokolate niyang mga mata, isip ni Irene.

"So, the offer still stands. How much will it take for you to leave our prospect alone?"

Hinding hindi mabibili ang prinsipyo ni Irene, pati na rin ang mga kasamahan niya. Kaya nga sila nandito, ay para ipaglaban ang karapatan ng mga mamamayan, para hindi manalo ang pagkaganid ng mga mayayaman. Pero eto sila ngayon, daig pa ang nakikipagtawaran sa divisoria.

"Diplomat ba kamo? So kahit ano, gagawin mo para makuha itong lupaing 'to?"  _ Kumagat ka, Lustre _

"I believe that anything can be achieved through sensible negotiations between the parties involved, yes."

"Lustre ka nga talaga." Walang ganang tawa ni Irene. 

Kung na-offend ang babae, ay hindi alam ni Irene. Kalmado pa rin ang ekspresyon nito habang hinihintay ang susunod niyang sasabihin.

"Kung ganon pala, then I have a proposal, Miss Lustre."

"And that is?" 

Ngumisi si Irene. "Join our organization."

* * *

Wendy didn't see that one coming.

Is this woman insane? A Lustre, joining _them_? Wendy didn't have time to play around. She means business. And business meant not getting involved with the likes of _her._

Wendy let out a laugh with no humor. She looked at the people behind the girl, as if saying "are you seeing this?". She saw that they were as dumbfounded as her.

"I don't have time for this, miss." Wendy replied coolly. 

"Sige, let me clear it up for you, Miss Lustre. Not as a member, pero parang sit-in lang."

"And why should I waste my precious time for this? I can have this place with just a snap of my fingers, you know. I have the means to," Wendy paused for a moment, "eradicate any obstacles in my way." She gave the group a pointed look.

"Are those empty threats, Miss Lustre?" Irene raised an eyebrow, not letting her cool facade break down.

"Stay, and let's find out." Wendy taunted, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips. 

She won't lie, she might miss these petty confrontations between her and this woman in front of her, but she will do whatever it takes to accomplish the task at hand. 

Well, everything except hurt people— Wendy liked to consider herself as a reasonable woman.

“I bet you’re all bark and no bite, Miss Lustre,” Irene jeered, “Accept my proposal or we’ll continue to be an  _ obstacle _ in this greedy plan of yours.”

“Greedy? Miss, I kid you not this is just pure business.” She looked down on Irene, “I suppose you won’t know how business works considering your… status in life.”

Irene sneered, “Hindi man ako ganun kayaman, at least may pake ako sa kapwa ko. Hindi tulad mo na sobrang careless na nga, wala pang puso!”

“Oh chill, I thought we’re having a calm discussion here? Why are you raising your voice na?”

“Just trying to make my point.”

Wendy stared at the girl’s face before coming up with another teasing jab. “Your point doesn’t make sense and so are all of this.”

Irene opened her mouth but Wheein beat her to it. 

“Alam mo cute ka na sana,” Wendy raised an eyebrow while smirking at the unknown girl complimenting her, “kaso gago ka pala talaga.”

Her eyes widened, did someone just curse her?! The nerve of that girl, like she’s any better. Using cheap words to demean her is like trying to scratch a diamond with a rusty knife.

“Excuse me?!”

“Dadaan ka?” The puppy-faced girl bit back.

“Oh you’re trying to be funny? Well, you suck at it.” Wendy deadpanned.

“English english ka pa, panget naman ugali mo.” 

Wendy was amused, to say the least. Unlike Irene, this one has the guts to talk to her in an informal manner.

_ What do they call it these days? Kanal culture? Trashtalk? _

Wendy humored herself.

“You’re using tagalog yet you sound like a puppy.” Wendy saw the girl’s exasperated face; she was about to “bark” back when Irene cut her off.

Irene pinched the bridge of her nose, “Wheein tama na,” then she turned in Wendy’s direction, “At ikaw, ano na sagot mo?”

“Haven’t I made myself clear? It’s a no, Ms. Reymundo.”

“Sabi ko na eh,” Irene sniggered, “duwag ka talaga sa mga challenges. Simple palang yun, di mo na agad kaya? Hina mo naman, Ms. Lustre. Paano magiging proud sayo papa mo niyan?”

Oh, this girl crossed a line she shouldn’t have. Wendy’s whole aura changed at the mention of her father.

“Watch your language, your filthy mouth is not deserving to even whisper my father’s name!”

“Oh chill, I thought we’re having a calm discussion here? Why are you raising your voice now?” Irene retorted in a mocking way.

“You know what?!” Wendy begins, “I’m fucking joining that stupid sit in shit and I want you gone by noon.”

“We have a deal then.” Irene offered her hand, only to get stared at by the businesswoman.

Wendy liked to consider herself as a lot of things-- a diplomat, a reasonable, generally calm person. 

But how come, all of those would go down the drain once she’s in the same place as Irene Raymundo?

_ Gods, ancestors, any higher being, please give me patience. For fuck’s sake. _

Irene let her hand fall to her side when Wendy didn’t shake it. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

“So, Miss Lustre. How can we be assured na dadalo ka nga?”

Gods, this woman is getting on her fucking nerves by the minute. Wendy clenched her jaw before speaking, “As you’ve mentioned before, I’m a Lustre. Our empire would’ve never survived the industry if we don’t honor our words.”

She continued speaking when she saw the woman raised an eyebrow, as if not buying her explanation. “For gods’ sake, I know that your people are influential in your own ways, if I “ghost” you, then I expect my face all over your social media accounts the next day. I wouldn’t want that.” She rolled her eyes.

Irene nodded with a ghost of a smile on her face.

“Oh, that brings me to my one and only rule for this game of yours: no one can know about this. If word gets out, then say goodbye to your future.” Wendy said, looking at each and every single activist in the eye.

“No need for those threats, Miss Lustre, I assure you that my people know better than that. We’re here to educate, not spread cheap news about the heiress to a billion-dollar company.”

Wendy could only nod, jaw still tight as if bracing herself for another bickering.

“Well, yun lang ba? Ako naman. Give me your phone, Miss Lustre.”

What? Is this girl out of her mind? What will she do? Sell her phone for a living? Wendy wanted to laugh.

“Alam ko iniisip mo. Ilalagay ko lang number ko diyan, utang na loob.” The woman rolled her eyes. Wendy took her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it with her thumbprint in the process. She could always change her number if she gets annoyed, anyways. Which she thinks might be sooner than later.

“May pangtawag ka naman siguro no?” Irene sarcastically said. Wendy clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

_ Yeah, I’ll definitely change the number soon. _

She watched as Irene took her own phone, which looked like an old iPhone model with broken glass. Wendy got lost in thought on how can someone own a phone that can stab your finger with one wrong move, that she didn’t notice Irene giving her phone back to her.

“Ayan,” Irene said after Wendy reached for her phone. “I’ll contact you with the details of the educational discussion. For now, truce?”

She looked at Irene, and Wendy could almost see a glint of hopefulness in the woman’s eyes.

_ You’re a reasonable woman, Wendy.  _ She reminded herself. If this is what it takes to achieve her goal, then so be it. 

Looks like her father’s plans will have to wait a bit more as she  _ negotiates _ her way to acquiring the property.

“Truce.”

“Well then,” Irene smiled, and Wendy didn’t know if it was a genuine one. But she knew that it was one of the most beautiful smiles she ever saw. Ugh, objectively speaking, of course. 

“Welcome sa org namin, Lek Wendy.”

* * *

After her draining meeting with the Satan incarnate, her thoughts drifted off to her best friend whom she hasn’t spoken to in days. She might have gone overboard this time with her ignorance towards Seulgi’s interest in Para Sa Bayan movement or whatever they call it these days.

“Wendy, you’re home.” Her father’s voice resonated in the whole living room, maybe even the whole house.

“Yes Pa.”

“How was the survey? Did you do a good job at it? I expect the residents to move out ASAP." Her father said, giving an extra weight to the last words of his statement. 

Right, her deal with Ms. Reymundo. Her father will definitely send someone to terrorize Irene and her family if word gets out that some protesters are in the way of them closing a business deal. It sounds like a great move except she doesn’t want an innocent family to be tormented because they were at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Wendy is not that heartless, she has bad blood with Irene but she won’t go as far as using force to get what she wants.

“All good Pa. We’re almost there.”

Her Father smiled, “That’s what I like to hear. I also heard from Jaehyun’s bodyguard na there’s a group of terrorists who’s been wreaking havoc in the area.”

_ Ah shit. _

Wendy straightened her posture. “Took care of that already, Pa. No need to worry about that.”

“Alright but if you ever need my help, may contact ako sa district Police. I won’t hesitate to use brute force to kick them out okay?” Her father offered to which she respectfully declined.

“I’ll have to make a phone call lang dad. I’ll go up to my room now.” 

Now that she’s in her room with her phone in hand, she wonders how this conversation will go. All that’s clear right now is Seulgi’s hatred for her; might not be hatred just annoyance? And Wendy wants all of that to fade away because she needs her best friend right now.

The phone rang once...

Twice…

Thrice…

“What do you want?”

Wendy can’t hide the smile that forms on her lips. “Hey, how’ve you been?”

“Never better, anong kailangan mo sakin?” Seulgi’s menacing tone did not faze Wendy at all. She’s grown accustomed to her best friend’s moods.

“I want to apologize,” she heaved, “for last time.”

“Actual apology or the Lustre’s way of saying sorry?” Seulgi sarcastically asked.

“I’m sorry, Seul. I should’ve known better,” she paused, “but you know me right? You know how my family i—“

“There it is. Typical Lustre.”

“I’m trying to apologize here, can you please be a little bit merciful?”

“Merciful? Wendy, you’re trying to reason out why you did what you did. For all I know, this is your way of manipulating me into forgiving you.” 

Wendy did not like the tone of Seulgi's voice. She felt her anger building up inside of her. Surely, there must be a misunderstanding here? Seulgi would never call her manipulative. The terrorists are poisoning her best friend’s mind.

“Manipulating? Have you gone mad? Since when is apologizing an act of manipulation?”

“Since I learned how Lustres get away with their problems.”

Wendy scoffed, “Are you completely forgetting the fact that you are one too? You grew up in our household, learned all of our attitudes and even adopted some of them. You have no right saying my family name in a condescending way, Seulgi, that’s way out of line.”

“No, what you and your family are doing is way out of line and inhumane,” Wendy remained calm despite Seulgi’s voice raising, “I mean it this time Wendy, don’t call me again if you’re still as heartless as you are right now.”

Wendy clenched her fist and threw her phone far away from her, not caring whether it’s shattered. She was appalled at how Seulgi handled the conversation; calling her manipulative while she expressed her sorrow from accepting her father’s task is immature of her. Wendy knows Seulgi and this is not her, Ms. Irene fucking Reymundo is ruining her friendship with Seulgi and she won’t stand by that.

Luckily for her, she found a way to bring Irene Reymundo and her little organization down. What a stupid act of that girl to think about recruiting her, as if she’ll side with her. Wendy smirked at the plan that’s already forming inside her head. Irene getting into her nerves is doing wonders with her creativity. Revenge never felt this good.

Was it cruel? Yes.

Is it going to give Irene Reymundo a hard time to get back up again? Oh definitely.

Will her Father be proud of her because of this? She hopes.

_ Irene Reymundo, I hope you’re ready for your downfall. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and yes, Wendy is an evil bitch when she wants to be. 
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated, I wanna read some of it so if you want to you can tweet it using #RVTheLustres and I will read your reactions!


	7. all along there was some invisible string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy starts learning all about her surroundings. Irene tries her best to educate the heiress. Misfits and "healthy" discussions happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to update last month but here I am, again, a month late. I'm sorry but acads and stuff happened and yeah but I'm back and the song for today is Invisible String by Taylor Swift.
> 
> P.S This is one of the longest chapter we've written yet.

_*bzzzt*_

Seulgi reached out to her pocket, pulling the vibrating phone from it. It’s 8 in the evening on a Friday night—maybe it’s a friend inviting her to a late-night party or something. She’d probably go since she doesn’t have anything better to do than lay around and play Valorant.

But, it would be better if it’s _Joy_ who’s reaching out to her.

They haven’t seen each other in a while. They’d talk via video chats, but because of the taller girl’s schedule, they weren’t able to meet up since their “date”. Seulgi won’t lie—she’s missing Joy.

Much to her disappointment, it wasn’t Joy who texted her.

_[Irene]_

_Hi Seulgi!_

_[Seulgi]_

_Madam! Anong meron?_

Seulgi was caught off guard, to say the least. It’s rare for Irene to send a message to her these days, since she’s already a part of their org’s Discord server. She wondered what Irene needed from her at that moment.

_[Irene]_

_Skl na yung ex mo, makiki sit-in sa EDs natin_

Ex? Seulgi was confused. She never had an ex, only flings. She was about to ask what ex when her phone vibrated again.

_[Irene]_

_Si Lustre_

“What the fuck?” Seulgi’s small eyes widened. Realization dawned on her when she remembered her second encounter with Irene, wherein she made up an excuse to cover up Wendy’s rashness. 

And a large part of that excuse is her fake-ex-dating Wendy Lustre. 

She hastily typed a reply to Irene.

_[Seulgi]_

_Really?_

That is so out of character for Wendy. Surely, there must be a reason for her to do that, Seulgi thought. Irene’s reply confirmed her skepticism.

_[Irene]_

_We had a deal. Kung makakapagstay siya sa meetings, and hopefully learn something, edi sa ibang part kami ng San Roque mag poprotesta._

_Somewhere na di niya makikita_

_Bonus nalang yung pag nagbago isip niya and I am determined na mabago talaga._

Seulgi raised an eyebrow. Wendy the diplomat strikes again, ladies and gentlemen.

_[Seulgi]_

_What if hindi magbago?_

Seulgi’s afraid of that scenario, but she’s just being realistic. Wendy’s in too deep in her own bubble of privilege, and too scared to stand up to her father. Seulgi knew that much. So she’s really concerned that this effort to change Wendy’s mind will do more harm than good for the org. 

Seulgi really wanted to be there for Wendy, to educate her, and to help her unlearn her behavior. She took into account the advice Joy gave to her, but how can she help Wendy when she’s too hurt by the betrayal that her best friend did to her?

_[Irene]_

_Trust in our org, Seulgi. Trust in me._

Seulgi sighed upon reading the reply. She trusts her orgmates, yes. Wendy, however…

* _bzzzt*_

_[Irene]_

_And trust in yourself. Walang matigas na tinapay sa mainit na kape, ika nga nila. Ito ang misyon ng org natin di ba? To educate people from all walks of life._

Seulgi let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding. Irene’s right. This is their mission. She’d have to trust the org, and put a little faith on her best friend, too. After all, she was once in Wendy’s shoes, too.

Still, she’d have to confront the Lustre tomorrow morning about this. To keep Wendy in line. For now, her thumb pressed a familiar phone number from her contacts screen. Seulgi raised her phone to her right ear, waiting for the person to pick up.

_“Hello?”_ A melodious voice answered.

Seulgi smiled for the first time since the revelation on Wendy “joining” the org. _She missed this voice._

_“Hi Joy, free ka ba tonight?”_

* * *

Her day was going great to say the least, even better now that her best friend’s calling her. Clearly, the news reached her already and Seulgi’s probably going to curse her out or be skeptical of her intentions but that’s just how Seulgi is these days, ever since she joined that stupid org. All Wendy can do now is to avoid slipping and act casual, ask for forgiveness, then it will all be good again.

“Hello?” Wendy carefully greeted Seulgi.

“Anong pinaplano mo? I know you, Lustre, all too well. What do you have up your sleeve?” Seulgi bombarded her with questions and it made Wendy chuckle. “You think this is funny?”

“No, but the way you’re accusing me right now is hilarious.” She continues laughing despite the grumble from the other line.

Seulgi huffed, “Seryoso na kasi, para kang tanga. Please, wag ka na tumuloy kung manggugulo ka lang. Iwan mo na to.” 

“So, you think I only bring chaos? Seulgi, ouch naman.” Wendy feigned offense. 

“I didn’t say that pero alam ko mga galawan mo, Miss Diplomatic Lustre.”

“Look, I won’t do anything harsh. I just want them to distance themselves from the site that we are going to take. That’s all.”

“Why make them stay, but in a far place, when you can use your power and throw them away? See, alam ko yang plano mo.”

Wendy nearly dropped her phone to the ground due to Seulgi’s almost perfect suspicion. She may have underestimated her best friend. However, she can still make herself look vulnerable to get Seulgi to sympathize with her. Thank God for her parents’ soft heart and she inherited it.

“Can’t you just look at me and see that I also have a beating heart? I am not some monster who uses power to make everything go in my favour. I mean it started as a deal but when I thought things through, I realized,” Wendy took a deep breath, “that maybe I can learn and change myself for the better. Seul, please trust me on this. I’m willing to learn about the things that you are passionately fighting for.”

If this is the only way to make her best friend forgive her and trust her again, then so be it. This way, her relationship with Seulgi will be mended again, and clearing her of any suspicions from her best friend’s part. With that, Wendy can finally devise a plan to take down the org from the inside. Was that selfish of her? Manipulative, even? Wendy begs to differ. 

Seulgi sighed, ruffling her hair, “I’m gonna either make a big mistake here or the right decision but I’ll trust you. Sana wala ka talagang ulterior motive, I will never forgive you if that happens.”

Wendy felt her heart stop at Seulgi’s last sentence. She has a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face as she hears Seulgi talk about the consequence of her future actions. Is it too late for her to back out on the plan she made? 

_No, it’s for my family._ She rationalized to herself. 

“Seulgi, I’m sorry really and I missed my best friend. Let’s stop fighting now because it’s exhausting and I really want to tell you all about the MK.”

“Fine, only because you’ll treat me samgyup. I have kwento rin about a girl.”

“Deal!” Wendy faked her enthusiasm. Yes, she wanted to catch up with Seulgi, but the pang of guilt is telling her to just curl up in a ball on her bed to avoid the look that her best friend will give to her, as if she’s some changed woman now.

Their phone call ended with Wendy carrying this big weight on her chest. She’s trying to do the right thing for her family’s name. She repeated the sentence over and over until she convinced herself that she is far from being a monster.

* * *

How is she still not interrupting the woman talking in front of her? She’d rather go sit in a mass than listen to whatever the hell this speaker is saying. Blah blah blah businessmen are evil blah blah blah. Are they not aware of how important businessmen and women are in terms of building the nation’s economy? Wendy can’t help but feel rage as Ms. Reymundo continues to vilify her family’s source of income.

“At sa unang araw na ito, ang susunod nating tatalakayin ay ang negatibong side ng kapitalismo. Ayon nga kay Karl Marx…” 

Wendy tuned off Irene as soon as Karl Marx was brought up. Of course, she’ll bring up Karl Marx, an idealist who thinks Marxism would work in the real world. In utopia, possibly, but not in a world where greed and selfishness are not only rampant, but are also needed in order for one to survive. So, why would she even bother to listen to Irene if all the things she’s tackling are pure bullshit?

What Wendy didn’t notice was the look Irene’s giving her, like she’s offended that Wendy’s mentally absent in today’s discourse.

“Lek Wendy, paki-ulit naman nung sinabi ko.” Irene called for her attention.

Wendy raised her head, “Uhh what?”

Irene showed her disappointment, “Lek, makinig tayo please.”

Wendy gave her a small nod, straightened her back to put up a front that she’s listening to the meeting.

“Sa susunod naman ay…”

It went on and on for hours and she was bored out of her mind. What boggles her mind are the people who can sit through this and not bash their head on the desk of the arm chair and she’s really close to doing that, maybe that’ll give her the excuse to skip this one.

As Wendy was about to give up, a lightbulb lit up inside her head. She’d rather humour herself if she’s going to sit through this, right?

“Excuse me.” She raised her hand.

“Yes?” Irene gestured for her to continue.

Wendy smirked, “If capitalism is bad and you think the people should abolish this then how will the country’s economy survive?” Confident that Irene would have a hard time answering, she mentally patted herself on the back.

“I can assure you that the country’s economy will do just fine if we wipe out the oppressive and enslaving system of Capitalism. Karl Marx argued that—“

“Karl Marx? The idealist? Using him as a basis for your argument will only slim down your chances of winning, Miss Reymundo.”

“Who says this is a competition, Miss Lustre? We are engaging in a healthy conversation, aside from the fact that you rudely cut me off while I was in the middle of explaining.”

“Apologies, however, I don’t think Karl Marx is the best person to trust right now. His Communism propaganda had a lot of weaknesses with it. I know you want Socialism and all that but would it really be ideal to have the government take all ownership of the land?”

Irene remained quiet and Wendy took it as a sign to continue.

“The same government who you want to overthrow because of their corrupt tendencies? Try again, Miss Reymundo.”

A devilish smirk slowly formed on Wendy’s face, who knew attending this kind of “discussions” would lead her to getting the reaction she wanted from Irene. Engaging in a HEALTHY discourse must’ve come from her mother’s lectures and never backing down from an argument came from her father’s of course.

“Thank you for your input Miss Lustre but we are tight on schedule and we have to finish this quickly.”

Yep, she’ll take that as a win.

Wendy - 1

Irene - 0

She kept tabs; it’s great for her ego. This MK shit experience wouldn’t be so bad after all.

That is, until she heard Irene speak again.

“With that said, I’ll just have to answer you with a short explanation. Ang ipinaglalaban natin ay hindi lamang simpleng reporma, lek. I’ll say it again; what we’re fighting for isn’t just for a reform to happen. That’s just a band-aid solution to a bullet hole. We need to restructure the oppressive system, which will only be obtained with a revolution, if push comes to shove.” Irene explained, reiterating every word that she said.

She paused for a while before continuing, “The people in position don't give two shits about us, Miss Lustre. What we need are leaders who care for the masses, and for people to care for their own sake. That’s why our strategy is to arouse, organize, and mobilize. For the working class to realize their worth, thereby motivating them to stand up against the _oppressors_.” Irene said the last word with a pointed look towards Wendy.

Tension was rising inside Wendy. She’d be lying if she said that Irene’s words didn’t irritate her. She unconsciously clenched her fist. A beat passed when she decided to just let it go. For now.

Alright, Irene-1, Wendy-1.

“Any other questions?” Irene asked with an expecting look. Wendy sweetly smiled before answering.

“None for now, ma’am.” She said through gritted teeth while stabbing Irene’s pretty face in her mind.

Irene finally avoided her gaze to focus on the class before her. She continued on with the lecture, much to Wendy’s displeasure.

Well, there’s still plenty of opportunities to annoy the shit of this know-it-all, Wendy thought, with a devilish grin playing on her face.

_You won the battle, but not the war, Miss Reymundo._

* * *

The Lustre household is intimidating, to say the least. Wendy would always shiver whenever she would enter the two big doors, like there’s a ghost floating around somewhere. The ghost of her innocence, perhaps. She laughed without humor.

“You just got home? Where were you?”

Of course her father will stay at their family lounge, reading from a folder that’s marked ‘confidential’ and catch Wendy coming in the house at 7:30 pm. That Mk was such a scam for saying it’ll end at 5:30pm at most.

“Yes, Pa. I was with a friend po.”

He uncrossed his legs and set down the folder he was holding to face his only daughter. Skepticism is written all over his face.

“Friend?” He started, “You never introduced someone other than Seulgi to me, Wendy. Is that a boyfriend?”

Had she lost all sense of morals in her body, she would’ve laughed her ass off but she’s not in the mood to get reprimanded. A boyfriend, really? Just the thought of getting close with men makes her nauseous already, let alone get one of those boyfriends.

“No Pa!” She replied defensively, “A friend po talaga.”

Is that what she’s calling Irene? A friend? _Ew._

He nodded, “Okay, I’ll let this one go simply because I know you’re focusing naman on your endeavours. You still have a campaign to win alright?” 

Before Wendy could even reply, a voice was heard from a distance.

“Honey, the Kangs are coming here in 10 minutes. Are the dishes prepared?” Her mother called out for her father’s attention.

Wait, the Kangs? Seulgi’s family?

“Yes, 5 mins for the lobster but the other dishes are ready to be served.” 

“The Kangs?” Wendy furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yes dear, we invited them over for dinner. You and Seulgi can go to your room after dinner because the adults have businesses to discuss.” Her mother explained, not that she’s interested in knowing what business is there to discuss.

“Okay mom, I’ll change my clothes fast lang.”

One minute she was changing her clothes and the next, the two families were gathered inside their one of the many dining halls in this mansion house.

“And my Wendy here is running for Presidency again in Ateneo!” Her father bragged as if it was something to be proud of.

“Ah! Kumpadre, you got lucky with your daughter, she’s excellent in everything.” Seulgi’s father inflated her father’s ego.

Seulgi sighed beside her, “I’m so bored. Nagpapayabangan lang naman sila.”

Right, they’re on good terms now. It should stay the way it is. Seulgi doesn’t have to know her plan.

“Wanna ditch? This is _adult_ talk anyway.” Wendy offered with a mischievous smile.

“Let’s go! I’m gonna beat your ass in Tekken.”

“No way!”

Her mother must’ve noticed their preparation to leave the table and cleared her throat.

“Right uhm, excuse Seulgi and I. We have a lot to talk about.”

His Father and Seulgi’s father were too immersed in their conversation to even pay attention to what she said. Both just waved their hands and went back to discussing something about land reformation.

Is this guilt she’s feeling while staring at her best friend who’s having too much fun losing at Tekken? Seulgi’s a great person, she doesn’t deserve to be collateral damage in her plan. It doesn’t help that this could break them forever.

But a Lustre will always be a Lustre.

Merciless.

And Irene Reymundo, bless that poor girl, deserves every wrath Wendy has to give.

“So, kamusta naman yung sit-in mo?”

Of course they’re going to talk about it.

* * *

“Nangangalahati na tayo sa ating Maikling Kurso, mga lek! Kamusta naman kayo?”

“Okay naman po Ate!”

“Masaya po”

“Dami ko na pong natutunan”

were the answers Wendy heard from her co-“leks.” Well, she knew what “leks” meant but she didn’t give two shits to use it. To be honest, she doesn’t give any shit about this meeting at all. She’d rather sweat and tire her ass off settling with the land owners of Sitio San Roque or busying herself with the upcoming Student Government election (which is a sure win btw, Jennie Ko even tried to back out last minute) but there she was, stuck inside this wannabe rebellious group who doesn’t do anything but complain.

“Bored.”

Irene turned to her with an unfazed look, “Bored? Miss Lustre, hindi ka sana mabuburyong kung makikinig ka lang.”

“That’s why I’m bored,” Wendy crossed her arms, “If I listen to the things you say, I get bored, and if I tune you out, I still get bored. See the problem here?”

“You can walk out of here, you are free to do so but that means our agreement is terminated.”

“No, I will endure this suffering.” Wendy said through her gritted teeth. Irene never failed, not even once, to get her blood boiling.

“Then stop complaining and suck this one up, you’re gonna hate the topic today.”

_She’s complaining? How hypocritical of Irene to say that when she doesn’t do anything but complain about the government too!_

“Para sa tatalakayin natin ngayon, same pa rin naman from last time. Ang pinagkaiba lang ngayon is bibigyang pansin natin ang mga nangungunang kapitalista sa Pilipinas na nagdudulot ng problema kaysa tumulong sa mga kapwa Pilipino.” An Irene wannabe is talking in front but the problem is, she’s not very easy on the eyes so Wendy couldn’t be bothered to stare at her. 

Okay, Wendy finds Irene not ugly. And what about it?

“Ang unang una sa listahan ay—“ The girl stopped talking for a second and Wendy looked up to see what the commotion is all about, “Ate, okay lang ba sabihin to?”

“Wag ka mahiya, deserve niya malaman kung anong kababuyan ginagawa ng pamilya niya.” Irene said with a venom laced tone.

Now she had a clue on what was happening. The girl probably didn’t want to mention Wendy’s family name in front of her. Wendy would prefer that too but Ms. Heroine at the front is going to call her a weakling or _maarte_ if she complains again.

“Okay uhh sorry po agad in advanced—“

“Why are you saying sorry? Nag sorry pa sila for the disturbances that they’ve caused?”

“Right, you call it disturbances, we call it wise tactics in business.”

“Is it wise to kick people out of their homes for your own agenda?”

“They’re informal settlers! They’ll be properly compensated.”

“You’re going to give them money in exchange for making them homeless? Typical business minded people.” Irene cleared her throat before turning her attention to the speaker, “Continue ka na lek.”

“So una po sa ating listahan ay ang mga—“ The girl cleared her throat, “Lustre.”

Glad to know her family’s still No. 1 even in lists as useless as this one. Just like what her father said, “if you’re not No. 1 then what the hell are you doing?”. He didn’t specify the category though.

“Sila po ay kilalang makapangyarihan na pamilya at sikat sa larangan ng business. Nakapasok na rin sila sa Top 200 Forbes Billionaire of 2020 at Top 14. Mayroon silang connection din sa big tech names like Apple, Microsoft, at Amazon.” At least, the girl knew Wendy’s background.

Wendy raised her hand promptly, “I would just like to say one thing. We also have connections outside of America, we invested in that Kpop company, SMTOWN.” She ended with a cheeky smile.

Irene glanced at her with a frown, “That is not something to brag about, it’s opportunistic.” 

Wendy shrugged, “You call it opportunistic, I call it strategic. If we are in every market, then more chances of winning, right?” She let out a humorless laugh, “You always have something to say, Ms. Reymundo.”

“Dapat bang manahimik ako sa mga pinaggagagawa niyo?” Seeing as Irene’s cheeks are turning red, Wendy knew she struck a nerve.

“Not saying that, I’m just pointing out that every time I try to speak, you always complain or get mad.” 

Irene rolled her eyes and sighed out of annoyance. “Galit ako sa mundo, Lustre. Pwede bang ituloy na natin to?”

“You started the lengthy conversation, not me.”

Irene’s cheeks were puffed out with a crimson red shade tainted all over it. Her eyes were fiery, ready to burn Wendy all at once.

Would it be weird to say that this entertained her?

Wendy felt something bubble up inside her. Probably the soda she drank a while ago, she knew better than to accept beverages from people who are not, to put it nicely, in the same socio-economic position as her.

The girl in front scratched the back of her neck, “May memes po akong na-save dito sa ppt presentation pero skip nalang po natin, offensive po kasi.” 

Memes huh?

“No, continue. Gusto ko matawa, lek.”

The devil incarnate has spoken, Ms. Speaker.

What Wendy didn’t realize is the pictures that were supposed to be funny actually offended her in the slightest bit possible. Memes like “Ay post pala to, kala ko Sitio San Roque eh” or that Drake meme but it was her father’s face instead. 

* * *

Hindi naman siguro posible yun diba? Wendy Lustre attending an MK before? Kasi parang ganun din yung nakaaway niya nung nakaraan. Yung asungot na atenistang kay yabang. Napaismid si Irene sa naalala.

Binrush off agad ni Irene ang thought na iyon. Ang importante, sa ngayon, ay mapaintindi niya kay Wendy kung gaano kalaki ang contribution ng pamilya niya sa paghihirap ng mga Pilipino. Hindi na ito labanan ng ego o pride, labanan na ito ng karapatan para mamuhay.

_Focus, Irene. Focus._

“Tigil na muna natin yung memes, Lek.” Tumayo si Irene at ininterrupt ang batang speaker. Hindi naman siya manhid, kitang-kita niya ang pagkabanas (at konting sakit?) sa mukha ni Wendy. Kahit gusto niyang gantihan ito sa pamamahiya niya kay Irene, hindi naman siya ganoon kasama.

“Okay, galing mo Lek! Bagay na bagay kang speaker, di ba guys?” Tanong ni Irene sa mga nakaupo sa harapan niya.

“Opo ate!”

“Mas magaling ka pa rin, Lek Irene.”

“Next time, siya ulit!”

Nakita niyang tumayo si Wendy at nag walk out, “Teka lang ah?”

Hinabol niya ang malalaking hakbang ng babae. Para sa maliit na taong katulad ni Wendy, sobrang bilis niya maglakad.

“Miss Lustre, saan ka pupunta?” Pagkuha niya ng atensyon ni Wendy.

Napahinto naman si Wendy sa kaniyang paglalakad para tumalikod at i-address si Irene nang maayos.

“Home.”

“Hindi pa tapos.”

Kita sa mukha ni Wendy ang pagka-inis sa pagpigil ni Irene. “The MK is done right? You’re doing the closing statement, my work here is done.”

“Yung deal natin hanggang sa dulo ng MK, mags-stay ka.”

“Why do you want me to stay so much? Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on me already?” Pang-aasar ni Wendy sa dalaga.

“Lakas ng apog mo ha!” Pasigaw na sabi ni Irene, “A deal is a deal, babalik ka dun at uupo ka ulit sa silya mo or else lagi mong makikita mukha ko sa Sitio San Roque.”

Narinig niyang may binulong si Wendy sa sarili niya ngunit mahina ito kaya hindi niya masyadong naintindihan.

“Fine, have I told you how much I hate this?”

“Twice a day lang naman.”

Hindi nagtagal ay bumalik din naman si Wendy sa loob ng session hall dahil sa ayaw man o sa gusto niya, si Irene ang may upper hand sa sitwasyon ngayon. Nagbibigay ng closing statement si Irene at dinidiscuss ang future schedules ng iba pa nilang MK habang si Wendy naman ay nag s-scroll lamang sa cellphone niya.

“Once again, salamat sa pagdalo! Bukas ulit mga Lek, ingat kayo pag uwi.” Pamamaalam ni Irene habang malaki ang ngiti na pinapakita sa kaniyang mga kasama. 

Inexpect niya lang naman na aalis na si Wendy dahil uwing-uwi na siya kanina pa pero hindi niya inakala na siya pa ang huling lalabas ng hall.

“Kala ko ba you hate this? Bakit andito ka pa?”

Tumayo si Wendy sa kinauupuan niya at lumapit kay Irene. “I’m an asshole but not as much as you. I’ve been seeing guys drool all over you outside the hall.”

“Men are trash at maganda ako, is that your point kasi dyan lang ako aagree.” Natatawang sabi ni Irene.

Nanatiling seryoso ang mukha ni Wendy kahit na patawa-tawa na lang ang babae sa harap niya. “No, don’t you have anyone to accompany you going home?”

“Miss Lustre, kaya ko sarili ko. At bumabait ka na ata? Nakakatulong siguro tong MK para sa attitude mo.” 

“That annoying little girl who talked shit to me back in Sitio San Roque, where is she? I think you should ask her to give you a ride home.”

“Walang kotse si _Wheein_ ,” sabi ni Irene na binigyang diin ang pangalan ng kaibigan. “Tsaka masyado mo kong inuunderestimate. Kaya kong mambugbog ng limang barakong lalaki.” 

_Wag mong iisipin yung nangyari dati Irene. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

_Tapos na yon._

Pinilit iwinaksi ni Irene ang insidenteng dumaan sa utak niya. Nagflash sa isipan niya ang asul na bus na sinakyan niya noon, ang kulay kahel na upuan sa loob ng sasakyan, at ang… ang lalaking nasa gili—

Muntik na siya magzone-out nang marinig niya muli ang boses ng Lustre.

“Not with those limpy arms and small figure.”

_Aba, talaga nga naman._ “Nang iinsulto ka ba?” Depensa ni Irene. Hindi niya namalayang tuluyan nang nawala sa isip niya ang masamang memorya. Sa ngayon.

“Being honest is different from insulting.”

“Umuwi ka nalang, Miss Lustre.”

Nakinig naman si Wendy sa utos ni Irene. Naglakad siya papalayo habang si Irene ay natirang nagliligpit ng mga ginamit para sa MK ngayong araw. Napangiti siya sa nosyon na baka nagbabago na nga ang hambog na Lustre dahil sa deal nila, and she takes pride in it.

Pagkatalikod niya para sana umuwi na ay nakita niyang papalapit na ulit ang taga-pagmana ng Lustre Inc. 

“You know what? I’ll give you a ride home.”

Agad kumunot ang noo ni Irene. “Kaya ko ng—“

“Yeah yeah you can handle yourself but consider this as an extra reason for you to distance yourself once this MK is over.”

Wala namang nagawa si Irene dahil mukhang losing battle na rin kung makikipag-argue pa siya kay Wendy. At tsaka, libreng pamasahe na rin to at sa magandang kotse pa. Hihindi pa ba siya kung may ambag din naman siya sa pinambili ni Wendy ng kotse na to?

Tahimik lang ang car ride nila, occasional lang sila mag-usap dahil binibigyan niya ng instructions si Wendy kung paano makapunta sa apartment ni Irene. Wala ring nag-attempt mag start ng conversation sakanilang dalawa, baka mauwi nanaman sa never ending “healthy” engagement at mag-away lang sila. Wala sa plano ni Irene ang mamatay dahil sa bunguan. Hindi ito fanfic kung saan may mamatay na bida, hindi rin Western series kung saan ang lesbiyanang karakter eh mawawala na lang nang parang bula dahil sabi lang ni direk. Walang ganon sis.

Kita sa kotse ni Wendy na siya ay galing sa isang mayamang pamilya. Yung leather seat, comfortably adjusted pa, pati na rin yung elevated gear na may charger ports sa tabi nito. First time kasi makasakay ni Irene sa isang Lexus na kotse kaya medyo humahanga siya sa kaniyang nakikita. 

_Ganto pala feeling kapag anak-mayaman._

_Sana all mayaman._

_Ay hindi, dapat all mayaman!_

Napatingin naman siya sa driver ng kotse. Ilang pulgada lang ang layo nila sa isa’t isa, kaya kitang-kita ni Irene ang nonexistent pores ni Wendy. Di naman talaga maipagkakaila ang kagandahan ng Lustreng iyon, aminado si Irene doon. Pero iba pa rin talaga kapag malapitan mo nang nakikita ang mukha ng isang tao eh. Dumako ang paningin ni Irene sa mapupungay na mga mata ni Wendy, sa matangos nitong ilong, mapupulang mga labi—

Sa sobrang pag-iisip ni Irene tungkol sa magandang m̶u̶k̶h̶a̶ kotse ni Wendy, hindi niya na namalayan na nasa tapat na pala sila ng dormitoryo niya. Kinakahiya niya pa nang kaunti dahil mukhang malapit na bumigay ang building na kaniyang tinutuluyan sa sobrang luma na nito.

“Here we are.” Sabi ni Wendy at itinaas ang handbrake.

Binuksan ni Irene ang pintuan ng kotse ni Wendy, “Salamat sa paghatid, Miss Lustre.”

“Whatever, just don’t get in the way of Lustre business next time.” Seryosong pagsambit ni Wendy, “And please, you make pasama to your friends the next time you go home this late.” 

“Di ka sure sa unang sinabi mo. At uulitin ko, kaya ko sarili ko. ‘Wag ka na mag-alala.”

At bago pa man makasagot si Wendy, sinara na agad ni Irene ang pinto. Hindi maipintang ngiti ang nakapaskil sa mukha niya. Dahil siguro sa magandang MK ngayong araw na to. 

  
  


Oo, yun lang ang dahilan.

* * *

_“What has gotten into me?”_

Wendy decided to stay inside her car for a few minutes to self-assess her actions earlier. One minute, she’s walking out of the forum, then the next, she’s offering a car ride, for free, to her worst nightmare? To the devil incarnate?

Is she out of her mind?

Not really. Maybe she just hated how those boys ogled Irene while the older woman was speaking. Even when she was just about to enter the room, she overheard someone saying that they’ll ask _that woman_ out. Right after the discussion. She’s not that heartless, you know. Wendy doesn't know Irene that much, but from someone who takes pride in her judgement of people, she knew that the guy's an asshole. Yep. Definitely an asshole.

So she offered a ride in order for the Reymundo to dodge a bullet right then and there. On their way out of the hall, she leveled her gaze with the man, who looked like he saw a ghost when their eyes met. Wendy could've sworn that the guy wanted to pee earlier. Maybe it's because of the cold stare that Wendy exuded. Oh well, she can't help how she looks at men, anyway. The guy turned the other way as fast as humanly possible after their quick encounter. He kind of looked like a puppy with its tail in between its legs.

And if anything, she saved that guy from going out on a date with the devil. 

Yep, that’s definitely it. 

Add that to the fact that she firmly believes in the saying ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’. If Wendy wants to devise a plan to bring down Reymundo, then she needs to know the woman; her inner workings right through her core. What motivates her, and what annoys the shit out of her (and it’s quite evident that Wendy is a part of the latter list). Even the toughest armor will have a chink somewhere in its joints, after all.

Wendy admits; Irene is one tough cookie.

But did Wendy also mention that she’s a baker, too?

“Oh, Irene. Just you wait. I’ll _bake_ the perfect plan to take you down.” Wendy laughed.

Her laughter was cut off by a knock on her window.

“Ma’am, tawag po kayo ng daddy niyo.” It’s Yaya Delia, her nanny since diapers. 

These days, she rarely sees Yaya Delia since she’s busy with her duties as the heir to Lustre Inc., and also as someone who is running for presidency in their university. 

You could say that Yaya Delia is the parent she never had. Caring, wise, and nurturing, she’s the best nanny one could ever hope for. Wendy is truly grateful for the woman beside her.

She rolled her windows down, giving a clearer view of the woman than her lightly tinted window. Wendy sincerely smiled at Yaya Delia.

“Where po?”

“Sa _istadi erya_ niya. Ay siya, kumain ka na ba? Maga-alas nuebe na ah! Ginagabi ka nang tuluyan nitong mga nakaraang araw. Ang dalang na nating magkita, ‘nak.” Wendy can see a hint of sadness in the older woman’s eyes.

Another thing to know about Wendy is that if Yaya Delia wasn’t present in her life, she probably wouldn’t have understood a single word from the woman’s speech. Yaya Delia was the one who taught her Filipino. She doesn’t use it frequently, all thanks to her father’s stupid rule since her childhood ( _Always speak in English inside this house! Understood?_ ), which only became obsolete when her Filipino teacher called her parents because of Wendy’s difficult time in keeping up with their classes.

_I wouldn’t understand that Reymundo girl if it wasn’t for Yaya._

“Yeah, I’ll change my clothes lang po saglit then head down to his study. Thanks ‘Ya.”

She observed as Yaya Delia raises her hand to reach for Wendy’s face. She felt a tap on her head, stroking her hair lightly. It was a touch that’s full of affection radiating for the older woman.

Yaya Delia smiled, hands retracting from Wendy’s persona. “Sige, ‘pag kailangan mo ako, alam mo naman kung saan ako hahanapin ha.”

Wendy watched Yaya Delia’s retreating figure. She’s only noticing it now; the once full of vigor stature of the woman was replaced by a frail one. A pang of sadness struck Wendy in the chest.

She reached to her cheek, feeling dampness on her face. She didn’t realize that she’s already crying from such a simple gesture from the woman who she considered as a parental figure in her life. What saddens her the most is that even her own parents can’t hold her like she’s their everything. It took other people who aren’t related to her by blood to give her the love that she longs to receive from her own parents.

How pathetic.

Wiping the tear streak from her face, she decided to push away the thoughts she deemed as unnecessary. For now, she would have to deal with something, and that something is sitting inside his study room.

* * *

After changing her clothes, she went straight into her father’s study. Wendy found herself knocking on the hardwood door of the room.

“Come in.” She heard her father say.

She took a deep breath before turning the door knob. To her surprise, her mother is also present inside the spacious study. She glanced at her mother before clearing her throat.

“Yes, Pa? You called for me?”

Her Father sighed, “Wendy, when I ask a question you know I want an honest answer right?”

Wendy nods, not really knowing where the conversation will go.

“Saan ka nag pupupunta this past few days?” 

_Shit, she’s been caught?_

“See, I don’t mind if you go to bars and clubs. You’re young, you can do whatever you want but Wendy Lustre, you have a business to fix and you’re being irresponsible.” The way her Father showed rage scared Wendy like no other. The vein on his right temple looks like it’s about five seconds before it burst and his wide eyes are a nightmare even for adults. 

Wendy felt small under her Father’s terrifying gaze, “Pa, I’m only doing after school wor-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I have lots of connections in Ateneo, Wendy, alam ko kung may binibigay na extra activities for you,” Her Father stood up from her chair, “one more lie and you’ll regret ever being born into this world.”

Wendy wanted to laugh.

How bold of him to assume that she’s not regretting her family name right at this moment? For the first time in a very long time, Wendy wanted to mock her father.

But it won’t help her get out of the predicament she’s in. No, not at all.

She’s been caught doing stuff that doesn’t fit her Father’s standard and she can always lie her way out of those. However, this one is hard, because Wendy’s 100% sure that her Father won’t believe anything she tells him unless she reveals the truth.

Which she won’t.

“Seulgi and I fought a few days ago,” Wendy came up with a half lie, “and I’ve been trying to make up with her. That’s why I was distracted, Pa, but that’s it.”

Saved by the bell was it?

Her father gestured to her that their talk was done and he has to pick up the phone. She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in and walked out of his study.

Another dodged bullet right there but how many chances will she get before her father finds out everything about her affiliation with that useless organization?

* * *

_Irene i-send mo na_

_Parang awa_

Di alam ni Irene kung bakit siya kinakabahan ngayon, eh nagawa naman niya na ‘to dati. Pero sa hindi malamang dahilan, kasalukuyang sumisikdo ang dibdib niya habang ang daliri ay nakaibabaw sa _send_ button.

Siguro may isang part sa kaniya na alam kung bakit nga siya kinakabahan. At iyon ay dahil sa simpleng emoji. 

_[Irene]_

_Hi Wendy. Dito tayo for next ED. *pinned location* See you there_. 🙂

_(Message saved in drafts)_

Ewan ba niya. Bakit ba niya iniisip ‘to masyado? Emoji lang naman eh. Napabuntong hininga si Irene sa sarili. Okay lang naman na maging civil na siya kay Wendy, hindi ba? Nakitaan naman niya ng kabutihan ang aroganteng Lustre. May pag-asa naman talagang magbago ang babae. Ang kaso lang, baka asarin siya ni Wendy sa simpleng emoji na balak niya i-send. Lahat naman kasi ng pwedeng punain, ay hinahanapan ng butas ng Lustre na ‘yon. Ang lakas ng loob na magsabing reklamador si Irene pero siya mismo sa sarili ay laging may say sa lahat ng bagay.

Bumalik si Irene sa convo nila ni Wendy upang burahin na ang emojing dapat ise-send. Napagpasiyahan niyang huwag na lang lagyan ng smiley face ang mensahe.

Pero minamalas ata siya ngayon. Hindi rin niya alam, baka bukod sa nunal niya sa pisngi ay may balat pa ata siya sa pwet.

Kasi, _pakshet._ Nagloko ang keyboard ng phone niya. Sa halip na mabura ang smiley face ay nadagdagan pa ito ng _kiss emoji_.

At dapat na niya talaga i-check ang pwet niya kung may balat nga ito, kasi sa halip na mapindot ang backspace ng keyboard ay nagloko na ang buo niyang phone, nag-lag, kaya napindot niya ang send button nito.

_[Irene]_

_Hi Wendy. Dito tayo for next ED. *pinned location* See you there_. 🙂😘

Putangi—

Bago pa man niya matuloy ang mura ay nangyari na ang kinaiisan niyang mangyari.

_[Lustre]_

_You really have a crush on me, don’t you, Miss Reymundo?_

_The kiss emoji? Really?_

  
  


_Defensive mode: on_

_[Irene]_

_Namali lang ng emoji. Wag kang feeling. Pumunta ka na lang, Lustre._

Wala pang isang minuto ay nakatanggap na ulit ng reply si Irene.

_[Lustre]_

_A Freudian slip, perhaps? You’re unconsciously thinking of kissing me, Miss Reymundo._

Aba’y putangina nga naman. Nang-aasar ba ‘to? Siyempre oo, wala na talagang ginawang matino ang mga Lustre kahit kailan. _Pero sige, two can play this game, Miss Heredera,_ isip ni Irene.

_[Irene]_

_Ah Psychoanalysis ba gusto mong pagdebatehan ngayon, Miss Lustre? Baka naman nagpro-project ka lang sa akin? Ako ata gusto mong halikan._

Nakataas ang kilay ni Irene na nag-aabang sa susunod na sasabihin ni Wendy.

_[Lustre]_

_Nope. Anyway, I’ll be late for the next meeting. I’m campaigning for presidency in our student coordinating body. I need to take care of some stuff first._

Eh di wow. Lakas mang-asar kanina tapos walang masabi ngayon? Di naman affected si Irene, napansin lang naman niya ang tipid na reply. Di na niya bibigyang-pansin pa ito. Sige. Nagtipa na lang siya ng sagot sa paalam ni Wendy.

_[Irene]_

_Okay. Pero bawal umabsent unless mamamatay ka na. Honor our deal, Miss Lustre._

_*beep*_

_[Lustre]_

_I’m a Lustre, Miss Reymundo. That’s what we do._

Gusto sanang sabihin na “oo, yan at ang magnakaw ng lupa ng mahihirap at magpayaman gamit ang dugo at pawis ng mga manggagawang hindi makuha-kuha ang karapatang dapat na tinatamasa nila”. Pero kinagat muna niya ang dila niya. _Civil, Irene. Civil._

_[Irene]_

_Sige. See you._

_[Lustre]_

_See you, Miss Reymundo._ 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make promises anymore that I'll update soon but we will start on chapter 8 as soon as possible.
> 
> See you in the next update!
> 
> (Kinilig ako sa wenrene scenes, sana kayo rin)


	8. there'll be a riot, cause i know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene discovers something about herself. Wendy tries something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2 months, this fic finally updated woohoo! Enjoy and see you next next week hopefully for another update.

❗️Work of fiction. The situation of San Roque in the ff does not reflect the situation in real life.❗️

* * *

**_[1 new message]_ **

“Ay, wait lang Joy.” 

Seulgi immediately opened her phone after earning a nod from the woman she’s with. They’re out for a spontaneous movie date, courtesy of Joy’s boredom. 

If you’d ask Seulgi if what’s the deal between the two of them, you’ll only earn an eye smile from her. Because instead of answering you, she would be reliving their kiss.

Yes folks, they already kissed. 

**_Earlier_ **

_ “Seul,” she heard Joy call out to her inside the darkened movie theater. She can also hear the cheesy lines that the protagonist was telling to her leading woman. They’re watching a coming of age film about two lesbian teenagers falling in love in the right place, at the right time. Basically a feel good movie, which is rare, considering it’s always a tragic storyline if any wlw is involved in the mainstream media. _

_ Seulgi snapped out of musings when she felt Joy’s hand creep on her right leg. _

_ OH. _

_ She can feel the slender fingers making their way across her lap, gently leaving pressure on the path which is the soft skin of Seulgi’s legs. Seulgi thought it was a good idea to wear shorts earlier, since it was a relatively humid day. Now, she thinks otherwise. She guesses. _

_ Seulgi unconsciously bit her lip, heart pounding on what’s to come. She’s seen enough movies to know where this is going. Meanwhile, Joy’s hand is still spreading warmth across Seulgi’s body, all the way to the pink of her cheeks. _

_ And then, there was coldness. _

_ Joy’s hand was nowhere to be found. Seulgi turned around to see Joy reaching for her right hand. _

_ Oh. _

_ She can see Joy’s eyes illuminated by the soft glow from the movie screen, staring right into hers while intertwining their hands together. And that’s when Seulgi knew.  _

_ Joy leaned in for the kiss, Seulgi anticipated. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment to come. _

_ Was it love? Not yet. Fondness? Maybe. Just a desire for company? Most probably. _

_ But Seulgi wasn’t one to complain.  _

_ Her senses were tingling, it’s like all of the stimuli around her were muted, but at the same time, amplified. Before she can even further think, soft lips crashed into her. Joy squeezed her hand, albeit unknowingly, making her smile into the kiss. _

_ They separated from each other, a few seconds later. Eyes slowly opening, just like how their hearts are steadily gravitating towards one another. _

  
  


_ They laughed when they turned their heads to the screen, as they’ve just kissed, the same moment as the young couple featured on the massive projection. _

_ So, yes, they kissed. And cheesily, at that. _

**_PRESENT_ **

**_[Madam Irene]_ **

_ Good day, last MK for the month this 17th. Need to attend because may isasabay na planning para sa susunod na mass integration. I texted you to inform na baka nandon ex mo. _

Seulgi knitted her eyebrows. Ex? Wha- ah, Wendy. Of course. She forgot that Irene still believes that white lie. 

She typed a response before pocketing her phone to get back to her date.

**_[Seulgi]_ **

_ G lang, punta ako :) _

* * *

According to a good friend slash political rival of hers, Jennie Ko, election results will be released today. She got so caught up with what’s happening in Sitio San Roque and that rat-infested activist group that she barely had any time to breathe and think about other things. Cutting class is not something she would condone but today, she felt like taking time off school and having a breather inside her four-cornered room. Wendy never had a problem catching up with schoolworks, her Father would literally disown her. Not even kidding. That’s how her father scares her if she fails any of her classes, especially in Mathematics.

So now she is situated in her room with her laptop, refreshing her university’s site because of her impatient self. How long does it take to announce the new President of the Central Student Government? Definitely won’t take more than 10 minutes or more, that’s for sure. It’s a simple  _ Congratulations, Wendy Lustre  _ or — wait, no. There should be no  _ or _ . She  _ has _ to win.

**_[1 new notification]_ **

The heavens above must have noticed her patience wearing thin and just decided to spare her laptop that she’s planning on throwing against the wall.

Failure will never be an option for a Lustre.

_ Good Evening, Ateneans! _

_ Here is the list of your new Central Student Government officials. Let’s congratulate and wish them a prosperous year! May God bless them with wisdom as they _ _ lead the— _

Scratch that, she doesn’t have the time to read through the congratulatory yet empty words from whoever posted that article.

Her eyes went straight downwards to the official list of newly elected officers. As soon as her vision landed on the first name at the top, she let out a deep breath that she didn’t know she was holding in.

_ Wendy Lustre - President _

Nothing else mattered to her as long as she remained at the top. Not even who her Vice President’s going to be, it’s probably her running mate or Jennie’s, but it doesn’t matter. She won, another achievement to make her father proud. 

Without putting any thought into it, her hand unintentionally pressed a number on her phone. The heiress was unaware of who she’s dialing due to the adrenaline that overcame her senses. She snapped back into reality when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

_ “Hello?” _

However, before she could even acknowledge the person she  _ accidentally _ called, Yaya Delia knocked on her door. 

“Anak, yung mama at papa mo kararating lang. Dinner na raw kayo.” Yaya Delia said in a motherly way. Wendy smiled at her and nodded. Time to deliver the good news to her Father, then.

“Good Evening Pa, Ma!” She gleefully greeted her parents while descending down the stairs. Every household staff made a beeline from the front door to the living room, something her father taught them in order to show respect for the house owner.

Her mother was the first to notice Wendy, “Good evening, anak. How was school?”

She may have forgotten to tell her mother that she planned on skipping school today to focus on a more pressing matter. How to bring Irene Reymundo down 101. The 101 is a nice touch for her evil plan, at least that’s what the cartoons showed her when she was young.

“About that,” she breathes out, “I skipped school today.” 

That caught her Father’s attention.

“You what?” His voice, despite being calm and composed, was scary as hell for his only daughter. It made Wendy’s neck hair stand up. 

“I was tired Pa, I was hoping I could get some rest today.”

“School is school, Seungwan!” He raised his voice ever so lightly. Still a sinister tone for Wendy. “I get tired of work, too, but do you see me taking a break?”

“No.” She muttered.

“Manang, can you get me my reading glasses.” The attention was briefly directed to one of their helpers but Wendy knows this is not the end of her Father’s lecture. How dumb of her to not inform her mother about today.

Wendy’s mother prompted her to follow the both of them to the dining hall where they will be having a traditional dinner together once every week. She’d rather eat alone than face the wrath of her father but there’s no escape plan for her — it’s too late. 

After serving the food on the table, her father started scrolling through his phone. A post catching his eye. “So, the list of the new student government is released. Am I going to be happy with the result or do I have to send someone there for a recount?”

This is the moment she’s waiting for. With a wide smile, she answered. “No need for that, Pa,” she paused, trying to suppress her giddiness. Years of trying to gain her father’s approval led up to this moment. A moment wherein she can finally see her father genuinely smile at her, instead of the usual nod of approval with a pursed lip. She continued, despite herself. “Because I won the election.”

Her mother’s reaction was expected. A clap with a softening expression on her face while she smiles proudly at her unica hija, exclaiming a “congratulations!”

Her father, on the other hand, remained expressionless. For a second, Wendy thought her father did not hear what she just announced in front of the two; however, his eyes showed her that he did but it’s not something to be joyous about. 

“Okay, as you should. Akala ko I have to talk to one of my kumpadres pa to change the election results eh.” CEO Lustre jest but Wendy’s not in the mood to laugh, especially at her father’s lack of faith in her. 

Instead of a smile, she received the usual nod. She unconsciously stared at the man as he took a bite out of his dinner.

Wendy wanted to laugh at herself, for not seeing that one coming. How foolish of her to expect anything out of her father. 

But she can’t; she can only hear her heart crack into pieces. Which she needed to pull back together as soon as possible, right at that instant, just to get through the wretched  _ family  _ dinner.

She took a quiet, shaky breath before taking a sip of water.

“Now onto the important part of this dinner,” And as much as Wendy wanted to get out of this, she couldn’t because it concerns her and her chance to prove herself to the company’s board and the CEO himself. “How close are you in closing the deal for Sitio San Roque?”

If she’s being honest, she has no idea. It’s been days since she last visited the place, putting the plan under Jaehyun Lee’s care. Does she trust him? Definitely not but it’s either that or a loud, annoying group protesting outside the area with a bunch of commoners who have nothing to do than ruin a perfectly devised plan. 

“On the way.” She simply replied.

Her father wasn’t happy with her choice of words. She’s disappointed her father twice tonight, that should be a world record already if they won’t count the past few weeks. 

“Still? Maybe I haven’t made myself clear, we  _ need _ that area and I don’t plan on losing it to our number one competitor in the market. Understood?” His aura exudes authority that makes everyone follow whatever he commands them to do, even Wendy. 

“Yes, Pa.” 

“I need actions and progress, not a simple yes.” He clicked his tongue before he stood up, her mother following him like a lost puppy.

Dinner ended and Wendy sat still, absorbing what just happened and why is she still bothered by her father’s reaction or lack thereof. Wendy thought she was used to it by now, it did not faze her before so why did it happen again? 

A soft touch was felt on her right shoulder, Yaya Delia. Wendy knows her all too well.

“Anak, proud ako sayo. Ang galing galing mo talaga.” With the way Yaya Delia’s eyes shined and her comforting smile, Wendy succumbed into the hug she was pulled in. A tear escaping her eyes.

Right then and there, Wendy knew she had to take both matters into her own hands. 

Or maybe only one, the plan that needs urgency.

Irene Reymundo can wait.

* * *

_ [Jaehyun Lee] _

_ You are needed in Sitio San Roque. The owner of the land will visit today. _

_ [Wendy Lustre] _

_ I’ll be there. _

It took at least an hour for her to get everything read; herself, the car, and her late lunch. With her hair down, plain brown sweatshirt, blue washed jeans, and a sling bag to complete the look. Simplicity will be the way to persuade the lot owners for the lot title. Another achievement for her to brag about to her father. And mayhaps, Irene Reymundo.

“Yaya, I’ll be going out na po!” She yells at the empty living room. She receives a muffled  _ ingat _ then she heads to the door.

Something to look forward to is the 5th day of this whole MK bullshit she’s attending. After that, she’ll be Irene-free.

On the way to Sitio San Roque, Clouds by her favorite band, Any Name’s Okay, plays on the car radio. Only her best friend knows this fact but she is the biggest fan of this song. Albeit never feeling the rush of falling in love and pursuing someone (or being pursued) but listening to songs like these makes her feel enough. Love is not always the reason for every whys and she’s been repeating that phrase ever since she’s a kid. No one will ever change that.

After 20 minutes, she finally arrived at her destination. Finding a parking spot is a big hassle and she hates parallel parking but she’ll deal with what she has. This meeting will wrap up quickly anyway.

* * *

She couldn’t be more wrong in her whole life. It’s been 2 hours and the owner just arrived. Wendy has been sending pointed looks at Jaehyun’s way but the boy was oblivious to it, mistaking it as flirting. Oh, how interesting it is to see men ignore a woman’s body language to satisfy his own fantasy. If Wendy could just grip his bal—

“Miss Lustre,” The owner snaps her out of her thoughts, “As I was saying, the title will take 2-3 months to get but you can start demolishing the place within a month. Given that you have the necessary papers to start building.”

“No worries Sir, we are right on that.” Wendy says, shaking his hand firmly.

“Well, now that that’s wrapped up. How about we get some dinner?” Jaehyun invites everyone but only stares at a certain girl. Wendy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“I would lov—“ Her phone buzzes, cutting her off mid-sentence. “Sorry, I have to take this. Excuse me.”

**Irene Calling…**

“Hello?” 

“Baka nakakalimutan mo, Lustre, may deal tayo. Asan ka na?”

“I’m stuck in a meeting.” Wendy looks around the area, looking for a spy that her father must have sent to flow her.

Wendy can hear Irene’s annoyance through the phone. “More important than this one? Bayan o business.”

“What the fuck even is that question?” Wendy incredulously retorts, “I’ll be there in 20.”

“30 minutes late ka na, mahiya ka naman sa mga naghihintay, ano po?” 

“I can’t just get out of this meeting, Reymundo.” Wendy says stoically.

“Either you find a way or the deal is off.” Irene replies, “Choice is yours.” Then she hangs up.

One look at Jaehyun, he immediately understood what Wendy’s trying to do but he tried to stop her. Unfortunately, Wendy can’t be stopped unless she gives up her pride and dignity. There is no way she’ll let Irene win against her in this universe, or in any universe for that matter.

“Sorry for the inconvenience but I have to go.” She hurriedly says, hearing chatters within the businessmen. “Thank you for taking the time to meet me, Sir.”

“No problem. Let’s talk more soon.”

“Affirmative.”

After bidding her colleagues farewell, she rushes to her car. A few buzz from her phone, she assumes it’s from Irene because she’s the only nuisance in her life right now.

What she doesn’t know is her father’s blowing up her device and she’ll have a taste of her father’s wrath the moment she steps in their  _ humble _ abode.

_ [Mr. Lustre] _

_ Wendy. _

_ What the hell were you thinking?! _

_ At saan ka nanaman pupunta?! _

_ Go home this instant. Mag uusap tayo. _

_ Wendy Lustre. _

* * *

_ “Guys, one hour break muna then balik kayo ha.”  _

Tinanguan ni Irene ang mga miyembro niya. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa mga kasamahang unti-unti nang lumalabas upang kumain ng lunch. Hindi niya napansin ang nakatayong babae sa gilid niya sa sobrang occupied ng utak niya. Kaya ganon na lang ang pagkagulat niya nang lumingon siya upang ilapag sa mesa ang mic na hawak-hawak.

“Ay putragis!” Sigaw ni Irene. Sinalubong siya ng nakakunot na noo ni Wendy.

“I’ve been called plentiful of names in my entire existence, but  _ putragis _ is not one of them,” lahad ni Wendy. “What’s putragis, Miss Reymundo?” Takang tanong ni Wendy.

Kung hindi kilala ni Irene si Wendy ay baka inisip na niyang inaasar siya nito. Pero halata naman sa mukha ng conyong Atenista ang pagkalito sa sinabi niya. Di na siya magugulat kung never pa ngang narinig ni Wendy ang salitang  _ putragis _ . Ang alam lang ata nitong mga mura ay pangburgis tulad ng  _ fuck, shit, damn, o dang,  _ isip ni Irene.

Tumikhim na lang si Irene imbes na sagutin ang tanong ng Lustre.

“Wala. Expression lang yon. Bakit ka pa nandito? Lunch break ah, kala ko ikaw ang unang aalis pagka-announce ko noon.” 

Ngumiti nang nakakaloko si Wendy na ikinataka ni Irene.

“Ah, is that why you were roaming your eyes around the room earlier? Looking for me, Miss Reymundo?  _ Miss mo na naman ako kaagad _ .” Saad ni Wendy, halata ang di matatas na dila sa pagsasalita ng Filipino dahil sa accent nito.

“Kapal talaga ng apog mo. Kung wala ka nang ibang sasabihin, kumain ka na lang. Baka gutom lang yan.” Tumalikod si Irene para kunin ang water bottle niya. Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pag-inom nang narinig niyang magsalita ang babaeng kausap niya.

“ _ Kainin kita.” _

*PFFFFFFFT*

Oo, naibuga niya ang iniinom niyang tubig. Narinig niyang sunod ang paghalaklak ng demonyitang nasa harap niya ngayon.

“Miss Reymundo! You should’ve seen your face!” Pinunasan ni Wendy ang luha na galing sa katatawa. “Aww man, I haven’t laughed like this in ages.”

“Alam mo, sa susunod na magbuga ako ng tubig, sa mukha mo na yon tatama! Sinasabi ko sa’yo, Lustre!” Pinandilatan ng mata ni Irene si Wendy. Puputok na ata ang ugat ni Irene dahil sa babaeng to. Kung hindi si Duterte, baka isang Lustre ang maging dahilan ng maaga niyang pagpanaw. Dios na mahabagin.

“Sure, sure. Anyway, to answer your question, I’m about to eat, too. And since I’m feeling generous, I’m taking you with me.”

“Wow, generous na kapitalista? Amazing naman!” Sarkastikong sabi ni Irene with matching palakpak. Nakita niyang nag-twitch ang labi ni Wendy mula sa pagkakangisi nito. Did she hit a nerve?

Agad niyang pinagsisihan ang pang-aasar. Siguro nga ay sinusubukan na ng Lustre ang maging civil. Although, may pang-iinis pa rin naman, at least ay nagt-try nang mag-reach out si Wendy. After all, ang intensyon naman nila talaga ay ang mag-educate, not humiliate. Napabuntong-hininga si Irene sa naisip. 

“Tsk, if my presence annoys you that much for you to sigh deeper than the 9th circle of hell, you should’ve just said so. Fine, suit yours-”

“Tara na nga, dami mo pa sinasabi. Libre mo, ha.” Hinila ni Irene si Wendy sa laylayan ng sweater nito, kaya walang nagawa si Wendy kung hindi sumunod sa kaniya. Naririnig ni Irene ang warning signs sa utak niya na bad idea ang pagpayag niya, kasabay ng mga daing ni Wendy dahil sa paghila niya sa babae (tulad ng  _ hey this is expensive!  _ at  _ stop tugging! You’ll ruin it!). _

Lahat yon ay parang ere na lumabas-pasok sa magkabilaang tenga niya.

_ Sino ba naman ako para tumanggi sa pagkain. Libre na nga, tatanggihan ko pa? _

Katwiran niya sa sarili niya na mismong siya ay hindi magawang paniwalaan.

* * *

“Welp, it’s closed.”

Kasalukuyan silang nasa harap ng Italianni’s. Closed for renovation daw ang resto. Kita ang pagkadismaya sa mukha ni Wendy.

“ _ Sayang.  _ I’ve been craving for some fried calamari pa naman.”

“ _ Ay sus. Calamares lang pala ang nais. Kay layo pa ng nirating. _ ” Bulong ni Irene sa sarili. Akmang hihilahin na naman ni Irene ang sleeve ni Wendy nang inunahan na ng Atenista ang gagawin ni Irene.

“Ah ah ah, you don’t get to drag me all the way to the parking lot this time. I can walk myself, you know.” Inirapan siya ni Wendy.

Aba uma-attitude? Wow, aso na kayang ilakad ang sarili, kakaiba yun.

Erase, erase. Civil, Irene. Be civil.

“Basta sundan mo na lang ako. Bilisan mo habang di pa tapos ang lunch break. Igsi pa naman ng biyas mo.” Ngisi ni Irene.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” 

Iniwan ni Irene si Wendy pero ramdam nitong sinusundan pa siya ng babae.

Kahit naman civil, pwede niya namang asarin pabalik ang Lustre, hindi ba?

* * *

“What is this? Some kind of outside barbecue party inside the campus?”

Ano raw? Barbecue party?

Natawa si Irene sa sinabi ni Wendy. Kumunot ang noo ng haciendera, nagtataka sa pagtawa niya.

“Madam Lustre, nasa ihawan tayo. Dito kumakain ang mga mortal na katulad ko. Barbecue party ka diyan…” Nagsimula na humakbang papunta ng stall si Irene. 

“Hey! Don’t leave me like that  _ basta-basta _ !” Iritang sigaw ni Wendy mula sa likuran ni Irene.

“Ang arte mo talaga! Walang kikidnap sa’yo dito! Puro gutom mga nandito ngayon, wala sa isip nila ang mangdakip ng hacienderang tulad mo.” Irap ni Irene habang may pwersang ibinigay kay Wendy ang kaniyang bag. “Oh, sa’yo muna ‘to. Umupo ka muna don, hanap ka ng table, senyora.”

Ibinalik ni Wendy ang pag-irap niya. “Whatever.” At umalis na ang Lustre mula sa paningin niya. Maya-maya ay nakaramdam siya ng tapik sa balikat niya.

“Don’t get any ideas, Reymundo. If I die because of the food here, it will be blood on your hands.” Bumalik na agad si Wendy sa table nila bago pa man makasagot si Irene.

_ LORD! BIGYAN NIYO AKO NG PASENSYA! _

* * *

“Are you sure that these are edible?” Wendy scrunched her nose at the… food in front of them. She’s quite unfamiliar with the dishes, all except the rice. She caught Irene staring at her incredulously, as if Wendy grew another head.

“What? I’m just making sure! You don’t know how sensitive my stomach gets if I’m eating food that I’m not used to.” Wendy reasoned. She saw the girl roll her eyes before taking a cautious bite of a weird-looking barbecue.

_ I guess she’s annoyed.  _

She was still staring at her food when she heard Irene speak. “Lustre, malinis to. Wag ka nang maarte, di sila nagbebenta ng calamares kaya naglakad pa ko don sa kabilang kanto na may bagong bukas na tusok-tusok. Wag mong sayangin effort ko.” Irene said while shoving a stick in her hand. It’s her calamares.

“Sige na, kain na. Pag sumakit tiyan mo, bibilhan kita ng loperamide.”

Strangely, Wendy didn’t get annoyed at her remarks, which was a first. Instead, what resonated with her the most is the fact that Irene went out of her way just to buy her something that she’s been craving earlier.

For the first time in a very long time, Wendy felt cared for.

So Wendy obliged, with a faint pinkish tint coloring her cheek while trying out the street food in her hand.

She felt a pair of eyes observing her, but she was too flustered to even look up from her food. 

“Ano? Masarap, di ba?” She heard Irene ask. Wendy admits, it tastes better than it looks. She simply nodded, finishing her first stick. A few seconds later passed when Irene shoved another stick to her grasp.

“Eto, isaw tawag dito. Intestines. Try mo.”

“Intestines?! Are you serious? That’s disgusting!” Wendy spat in disgust. A few heads turned towards their direction, curiously staring at the two women. Wendy realized her sudden outburst, lowering her head in embarrassment and vigilance, who knows if there’s a spy here to follow her and report back to her father. But she’s right, okay? Who in their right mind would eat intestines? That’s repulsive!

“Kakainin mo o ipapamigay ko yang cellphone mo sa mga batang hamog? Ano?” Irene threatened while pointing a stick towards Wendy menacingly. The blonde felt a chill run down her spine upon seeing the scary look on Irene’s face.

“Bilis na, new experience para sayo to. Isipin mo na lang na BMI to.”

“BMI? Body Mass Index?” Wendy asked, confused as to why BMI is suddenly involved in this conversation. She heard Irene let out a soft laugh. Perhaps a sarcastic one.

“Hay nako, halatang hindi nakikinig. BMI, Basic masses integration. Paglubog sa masa, a.k.a. immersion, sa madaling salita. Na halatang kulang sa inyo sa Ateneo. Ginagawa yun para ma-educate ang masa, para maging aware sila sa mga injustices na nangyayari sa lipunan.” Irene paused for a while to take a bite out of her food. Once she finished chewing, she began lecturing Wendy, again.

“Alam mo yung kasabihan na isang kahig, isang tuka? Karamihan sa mga Pinoy ay ganon; ano nga bang pakialam nila sa isyu ng bayan kung sarili nilang pamilya, ni hindi nila mapakain? So, hindi na nila nalalaman kung anong nangyayari sa paligid nila, which ultimately affects them in their everyday lives. Kasi in the end, sila yung directly na maaapektuhan ng mga kagaguhan ng gobyerno, hindi ako, at lalong hindi ikaw. Ayon, minsan kasi, we’re too caught up with our own problems, that we can’t be bothered to look around outside of our own bubble.” Irene resumed eating after her speech.

Wendy could only nod while being lost in her own train of thought. That last statement from Irene hits close to home, and she’s aware of that. Wendy found herself not wanting the conversation to die down, for some strange reason.

“I’ve always thought that they knew. It’s just that they don’t bother to help themselves, kasi tamad sila. Like, they don’t care.”

It seems like she accidentally set off a bomb just by seeing Irene’s reaction. She thought that the woman would scold her by the look on her face, so imagine her surprise when Irene settled for a deep sigh.

“Speak for yourself, Lustre. Isipin mo yung mga magsasakang naghihirap. Masisipag sila, pero bakit mahirap pa rin sila? Hindi sila tamad. These people, they want to help themselves, okay? Pero paano nila magagawa yon kung ang mga tao mismo na may kapangyarihan ay hindi sila matulungan. Wala silang enough resources para makabangon, kasi in the first place ay ineexploit ng mga burges ang pinagkukunan nila. Hinohoard, so to speak. So, remember, we aren’t dealt with the same cards, yung iba, are not privileged enough to be born into a wealthy family. Some are less fortunate than others, and others include  _ you. _ ”

Wendy groaned internally. She understood some, but not all. She furrowed her brows in confusion. “But it’s not about the cards we’re dealt with, it’s about how you play your hand, right?” Wendy reasoned. 

“But that’s the thing, life isn’t a game — it shouldn’t be a game where someone wins, and the majority, loses.”

Well that’s something to think about. In her years of existence, it’s consistently instilled to her mind by her dear father that she must always win, because she’s a Lustre. A damned Lustre. Irene has a point, why should it always be a competition?

For the first time since she joined the MK sessions, she finally understood something, all thanks to the woman before her.

Irene went eye to eye with Wendy, as if looking for any change in the blonde’s thinking. Wendy stared right back, biting the inside of her cheek while the gears in her head tried to comprehend what Irene said. A few seconds passed when both of them realized that they’ve been staring at each other longer than what is deemed acceptable.

They immediately tore their gaze apart. Wendy, flustered at what just transpired, ate the  _ isaw _ in panic, earning a surprised look on Irene’s face. After realizing what she just did, and after tasting the intestines, she contorted her face in disgust.

“Yuck! Why is it so bitter?!” Wendy reached for her Hydroflask, chugging the water down just to erase the acrid taste from her mouth. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Irene laughing. Is she dreaming? Is Irene really laughing this loud because of her?

A few seconds passed by when Irene finally finished giggling. “Alam mo, Lustre, ayaw ko sa maarte pero nakakatawa ka.”

Is that supposed to be a compliment? Did Irene just indirectly say that she likes Wendy?

At this point, Wendy doesn’t know what to think anymore.

“Ubusin na natin to, balik na tayo in 10 minutes.” 

Wendy obliged, finishing the remaining calamari on stick, while Irene eats the extra  _ isaw _ .

After finishing their food, the two walked back together.

“Ay nga pala,” Irene suddenly said, “bat ka napatawag kahapon?”

“Huh?”

Irene hums thoughtfully before expounding her question, “Tumawag ka kahapon, mga pa-gabi na ata yun tapos may ginagawa akong activity.” 

Oh.

So, she called Irene unintentionally?

“Ah, misdialed.” Wendy shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets.

_ Pfft misdialed, really Wendy? _

“Ah sige sige.”

_ At least she did not push it. _

They continued to walk back to the campus. What was supposed to be a peaceful walk for Wendy turned into a bothersome one. What is the psychological explanation behind doing things subconsciously? Should she give meaning to it?

* * *

“Salamat. Ingat ka pag-uwi.”

Wendy simply offered a smile in return, too caught up in her own thoughts.

Irene’s words echoed inside her head ; 

_ Life isn’t a game _ _ — _ _ it shouldn’t be a game where someone wins, and the majority, loses. _

But for Wendy, it’s already a game; a game wherein she’s currently losing. It was just a few days ago when she decided to bring down Irene Reymundo. And in that small amount of time, she found herself in a slump. What happened to the old Wendy Lustre?

Perhaps Wendy shouldn’t have started this  _ game _ she’s playing, because the minute she played it, maybe she already lost.

Because, unsurprisingly, Wendy once again found herself staring at Irene’s retreating figure, inside her car. It seems like it’s becoming a habit of hers to bring Irene home. Strangely, she doesn’t find it as a chore as much as doing business for her father.

Bringing down Irene Reymundo was harder than she expected. Not because the girl is powerful but because of—a reason she can’t figure out.

“Ahhh!” She groaned in frustration, slamming her head softly on her steering wheel. She’s so confused. But why? 

She shook her head and composed herself. No, she won’t give up on her agenda. She’ll think of something, somehow.

“So much strangeness in one day,” Wendy muttered to no one as she drove off for the night.

She suddenly remembered her favorite line from a movie.

_ Love is the greatest weapon. _

Love can be the most lethal weapon, so much that it can cause more pain than a hundred bullet wounds in the heart. If Wendy can’t bring Irene Reymundo down through technicalities and jeopardy then love, love will tear her apart. An uneasy feeling passed through her spine. Wendy ignored the sudden weight in her chest, together with her conversation earlier with the woman about life not being a competition, because in reality, it is. And in order for her to succeed, someone must lose. Hurting Irene Reymundo might be the most revolting plan that she has ever conceived, but when push comes to shove, then she must do whatever it takes to uphold her family name.

Even if it means hurting someone like Irene.

* * *

Base sa pagkakatanda ni Irene, nakaupo siya sa harap ng lamesa at nag-aaral nang mabuti pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit biglang nagtanong ang dormmate niyang si Wheein. 

“Huy, ano nginingiti-ngiti mo dyan?”

Hindi namalayan ni Irene na kanina pa pala siya nakangisi. Caught in the act siya tuloy ni Wheein. 

“Ha? Wala ah!” Depensa ni Irene.

Pero di papatinag si Wheein, very sus naman kasi na ngumingisi nang mag-isa si Irene. Sinong bang matinong tao ang nangingiti habang nagbabasa ng case study about the exploitative aspect of capitalism, which focuses mainly on unpaid internships.

“Sis, lokohin mo na lelang mo wag lang ako.” Pang-aasara ni Wheein sa nagkakailang Irene. Napa-irap na lang ang huli sa tono ng boses ni Wheein.

“Bahala ka na nga dyan, mag-aaral nalang ako.” 

Binalik niya ang kaniyang atensyon sa binabasa niya kanina bago pa man bulabugin ng isang Lustre ang pag-aaral niya. Sino ba namang nasa katinuan ang magme-message sa gitna ng gabi para sabihin na nakauwi na siya?

**_[Lustre]_ **

_ I’m home.  _

_ Not saying this because I want you to know. _

_ Just saying it because I have lots of credit to waste. Unlike you, baka you need 50 pesos for gosurf50 or whatever you UP-ians use for texting. _

**_[Irene]_ **

_ Whatever, Lustre. _

_ Nag-aaral ako, istorbo ka. _

**_[Lustre]_ **

_ I did not ask what you were doing, Reymundo, nor do I care. _

_ But, study well. _

_ Get on my level. _

**_[Irene]_ **

_ Di na kailangan. _

_ I don’t wanna stoop down to your level 🤪 _

**_[Lustre]_ **

_ Hitting me where it hurts huh? _

_ Whatever, Reymundo. _

Nag-decide siya na hindi na mag reply at mag focus na sa kaniyang inaaral pero hindi pa rin mapigilan ng utak niya na mapangiti sa pag-uusap nila ni Wendy. 

At baka parte na rin ng rason ng kaniyang pag ngiti ang naganap kanina?

_ Yung ngiti ni Wendy… _

_ Yung pisngi ni Wendy na nakaka-tempt kurutin… _

_ Yung… si Wendy… _

*ping!*

**_[Lustre]_ **

_ Goodnight, Reymundo. _

_ Anak ng clown fish na nawawala, bakit ko ba naiisip yung babaeng yon?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :))
> 
> Let me know what you think. Tweet me at @irenescult or use the #RVTheLustres. I wanna read your reactions and thoughts!


End file.
